Irregularidad en el Vacio
by Darker201
Summary: Después de perder la pelea por el matrimonio de rias issei, es llevado a los calabozos donde se lo asesina solo por perder, llegando al lugar donde habita el vacio que es donde todos los demonios que mueres van, pero que pasaría si encontrara una forma de volver y poder vengarse? Descúbrelo. Issei antagonista.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno esta es una idea que me emergió de repente, no se por que pero se me vino a la mente y me gusto, no se si les gustara pero ya que.**

 **Me canse del issei del que sale todos con los demonios, o si no que es el humano mas fuerte bueno ya que de todas formas son buenas historias xD.**

 **(esto es solo una mejora del prologo tiene un poco mas de contenido a si que disfrútenlo.**

 **Disclaimers: High school dxd no pertenece ni sus personajes.**

* * *

Todo sucedió muy rápido, de un momento a otro issei se encontraba peleando por el matrimonio de Rias y luego ya no quedaba rastro de luz, que había sucedido? Perdió la contienda, y el conocimiento, no quedaba rastro de luz enfrente a sus ojos.

Solo sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza para luego caer al piso, seguido de aplausos que se escuchaban como si fueran que estuvieran enfrente de él y todo se puso negro.

Cuando despertó el se encontraba en una especie de calabozo. Una vez que pudo retomar bien sus actividades motoras y sus facultades mentales, el empezó a ver a su alrededor. Que era una sucia celda donde se notaba que paso un buen rato desde la última vez que se limpio, incluso cerca suyo aun quedaban restos de su predecesor.

-porque estoy aquí?...-susurro para sí solo, levanto la mirada se encontró con aquella sirviente de la caza gremory, Grafya…

Desde que la conoció se sorprendió porque semejante belleza era una de las personas más fuertes que habían en aquel lugar, pero a pesar de que solo hablaron bien una vez y fue antes del encuentro el cual perdió, noto que era buena persona.

-isse-san ahora se encuentra en estos lares por ordenes de Rias-sama, lo siento por no poder ayudar en nada mas, mi misión era solo informar-dijo bajando la mirando, a pesar de que era considerada la reina mas fuerte hay momento en que se debe entender que no todo se puede tener bajo control.

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría para el joven el saber que lo habían traicionado de tal forma pero ya creía saber el porqué.

-que paso grafía-san?-le pregunto issei aunque ya tenía una idea, a pesar de no ser el mas inteligente entendía cuando una situación no era buena y esta con creses era una situación horrible.

-bueno…-desvió la mirada, miro primero a varios lados pero no encontró nada-lo siento pero luego de perder el encuentro usted fue transferido aquí por ordenes directas de Rias-sama.

Bueno esa si fue una noticia impactante para el chico ya que de la personas que esperaba que lo mandase en estas situación pudo haber sido cualquiera pero para el haberle dicho que quien lo mando aquí no fue nada,as que Rias, la chica que lo había salvado de la muerte en una ocasión y que ahora lo dio todo con tal de salvarla.

-imposible…-fue el único susurro que dijo el chico, la primera vez que lo dijo no escucho bien y creyó que dijo otro nombre pero ahora que lo confirmaba…

-eso no es imposible-le dijo una tercera voz que se aproximaba.

-ojou-sama-dijo grafía sorprendida.

-Rias di que no es cierto que tu me mandaste aquí…-le imploro issei, esto le recordaba la vez que en que Raynare lo había abandonado y matado, quizá nadie lo sepa pero cuando fue asesinado por la chica se le quedo un trauma horrible que solo gracias a Rias pudo superar.

-lo siento decirlo pero es verdad…-le dijo la chica en un tono frio, para Rias el haber actuado como lo hiso con Issei para que hiciera cualquier cosa por ella le molesto, puesto que luego de que perdió contra Riser, ella noto lo inútil que podía a llegar a ser el chico, ahora solo quería hacer una cosa la chica.

-recuerdas esa vez que te dije que le pasaba a un demonio si este llegase a morir?-le dijo sonriendo con malicia lo cual espanto al chico, ya que no podía creer lo que venia ahora.

-no…espera!-le grito issei desesperado-no por favor! RIAS!-le grito queriendo hacer que reaccione, pero no lo consiguió solo logro que le de un golpe en abdomen, pero a pesar de eso quería hablarle pero…

-espero que te quedes donde perteneces que es la nada puesto lo único que sabes hacer es eso…nada-le dijo mientras cargaba un hechizo de magia de la destrucción en su mano.

En ese momento algo en la cabeza de Issei hiso "crack" como si se rompiera algo

-Rias…-susurro issei esta vez con la cabeza agachada-yo te ame…no te sigo amando…te considere mi salvadora, creí que por fin en mi vida algo bueno me llego a pasar pero no sucedió eso, porque tengo que sufrir, yo solo quería verte feliz-empezó a sollozar issei.

-jajajaja enserio piensas que me importa eso?, no me hagas reír tu amarme? Querías verme feliz? Bueno en eso aun puedes ayudar –le dijo de la manera peor que pudo, esa manera de hablarle era la misma que Raynare-issei?-le llamo, esta vez con un tono mas calmado.

-qué pasa?-le dijo aun con una pequeña esperanza en su ser algo que le diga que este bien pero lo siguiente…

-morirías por mi?-fue la pregunto de Rias lo cual hiso que algo en el interior de issei se rompiera algo, en ese momento solo podía pensar algo, que no importa con quien es, este le traicionara que no importa cuánto ames a esa persona que solo te apuñalara por la espada, que mientras más te utilice como herramienta más feliz se pondrá.

Sin más le lanzo la masa de destrucción directo a su sien que le impacto y al instante lo dejo solo polvo.

-eso es lo que te mereces por ser inútil-le comento feliz puesto que ahora tenia un dolor menos, para ella el ya había demostrado ser el inútil que es, para ella no tenia mas valor el.

* * *

Con issei…

El se encontraba en un lugar donde nunca estuvo y eso que en algún momento de su vida como demonio recorrió casi todos los lugares del mundo humano y del inframundo, pero aun asi no encontraba nada, estaba todo en negro, no veía nada todo estaba vacio era un espacio negro oscuridad infinita solo eso se veía a leguas de distancia parecía interminable.

* * *

Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que llego a ese lugar? Un año dos? Una década dos? El no recuerda desde hace cuanto se encontraba en ese espacio vacio donde no había nada…

Cualquier persona perdería los hilos de cordura en esa situación y el no era la acepción, después de pasar tanto tiempo en aquel lugar, porque él se encontraba hay? El quería saberlo también que fue lo que hiso para llegar aquel lugar donde no se podía mover y no podía morir tampoco solo le quedaba ver la oscuridad infinita…

La oscuridad del vacío al cual todo demonio que moría era lanzado.

-porque me mandaron aquí? Tanto odio me tienen por haber sido inútil?-fueron las simples preguntas del chico que no sabía que podría hacer.

El solo quería hacer feliz a aquella chica pelirroja por cualquier medio, el solo pensaba en el bienestar de la chica por cualquier cosa pero nada. Solo recibió un puñal por la espalda en el momento que le dio la espalda a aquella que consideraba su salvadora, su diosa, su todo.

Tal vez el no lo noto pero si alguna vez tubo ganas de perdonar a los demonios a los caídos o ángeles, aun sabiendo que aquellas dos últimas facciones no le hicieron nada, solo podía guardar odia hacia aquellas tres facciones.

-solo quiero salir…-fue lo que susurro en medio de su desesperación porque no podía hacer nada mas que esperar eternamente lo que suceda, solo quería una oportunidad para salir, aunque le digan que tiene que tiene que destruir el mundo el erigiría esa opción con tal de poder salir.

El un chico que apenas tenia amistades logro llegar a tener a alguien especial, pero después nada mas solo la traiciono, lo desecharon como si de un juguete roto se tratase, seguramente aquella chica, ya quería comprar otro juguete para sus planes

El empezó a sonreír, cualquier rastro de sufrimiento había abandonado su rostro ahora solo quedaba una expresión tétrica con una sonrisa que dejaría la descripción de demonio corta, sus ojos ahora solo reflejaban un vacio como en que se encontraba carente de emoción alguna.

-lo había olvidad…-susurro para empezar a sonreír aun mas grande, dando sentido a la frase de "sonreír de oreja a oreja"

Con todas sus fuerzas empero a moverse de apoco, ya entendió por que no podía moverse ya entendía como podía Salir ya entendió como resolver el problema que tanto le había molestado hace un momento, por fin las aclaraciones le habían llegado a su cabeza, como no las noto antes, era estúpido.

-SOLO ESPEREN!-fue el grito lleno de alegría proveniente del chico que se empezaba a poner de pie a duras penas pero lo logro, en aquella oscuridad infinita-este es el vacio…por lo tanto las almas de los demás demonios que murieron están aquí…-solo tengo que saber como hacer que lleguen aquí…

Luego de varias intentos por concentrarse y meditar, también intento hacer entrenamiento físico en aquel lugar, en total transcurrió un total de dos semas por lo que pudo contar antes de poder lograr sintetizar a su alrededor un alma de demonio, que a duras penas logro atraer.

Para cuando investigo como consumir las almas le fue más fácil, la primero que hiso fue agarrarlas y explotarlas haciendo que busque un contenedor, pero no funciono, lo siguiente que intento fue consumirlas directamente, dando en el blanco, puesto que una vez que entraba en su sistema estas eran usadas como cualquier alimento, por lo cual estas eran absorbidas.

Desde ese día había transcurrió alrededor de dos años más hasta que logro lo que quería, encontró una forma de hacer que las demás almas se le acerquen, a mejor dicho de poder ver las almas que lo rodeaban, para que las quería ve? Nada más que para consumirlas, gracias a aquello logro poder moverse de un lugar a otro, pero en una de sus búsquedas encontró algo que no creyó encontrar a si como a si, cuando encontró el alma del antiguo Lucifer, eso tuvo que ser un regalo del averno…

Gracias a aquello logro ser un ser fuera de lo lógica, si el quería compararse con algo seguro llego al nivel de Ophis la Diosa del infinito, aun le faltaba algo para estar a la altura de Red pero ya estaba contento con su nivel actual, puesto que era mucho mas por encima de lo que alguna vez tuvieron sus compañeros

En esos momento se encontraba caminando de cualquier lugar a otro, el ya había logrado tener poder para salir, pero aun había cosas que quería hacer e ese lugar.

* * *

Que era eso que quería hacer?

En una de sus búsquedas llego a un lugar donde no tenia idea que existía, conste que luego de que logro aprender consumir almas, ya conocía ese lugar como la palma de su mano, por ende no entendía como le llego a aparecer aquel lugar de la nada, siendo que en mas de una ocasión llego ahí.

Cuando se encontró en el centro de aquel lugar logro divisar un cofre, el cual estaba en un idioma que a pesar, de consumir el alma del anterior Lucifer, y de poder tener los dones de poder conocer cualquier idioma no pudo leerlo.

Después de haber encontrado el cofre dentro de el noto como había algo como una fruto rara color blanco, bueno parecía más un adorno que una fruta, pero de todos modos la comió, al comerla noto el saber asqueroso pero de todos modos siguió comiendo.

Al terminar de comer la fruta el se sintió algo mas fuerte de lo que costumbre. A la hora de realizar sus entrenamientos cuando dio un golpe al aire noto como este se figuraba, como se rompía el aire a golpes? Era absurdo pero de todos modos era sorprendente.

El decidió quedarse hay un tiempo más para dominar, las técnicas algo como eso no se encontraba todo los días, por eso decidió posponer algo su reencuentro con sus "amigos" para dominar aquel nuevo talento.

Porque el quería vengarse aun sabiendo que había transcurrido casi medio siglo desde que llego a este lugar?, simple porque noto que el tiempo se detenía o corría con mas lentitud en aquel lugar.

Lo cual le dio una ventaja, puesto que llevaba años entrenando a pesar de que no había pasado nada mas que días en el mundo humano. Lo único que lo mantenía feliz era poder saber que en algún momento podría lograr su objetivo de poder vengarse, que paso con su anterior objetivo de ser el rey del harem? Aun seguía en pie, pero tenia que ordenar sus prioridades, aunque debía admitir que tenia ganas de ver a una chica desnuda, o en ropas provocativas, eso le daría un buen toque a su vida.

Transcurridos unos tres años más el iba a volver al mundo que alguna vez lo desecho, esta vez no iba a ser un simple peón, esta vez sería el antagonista del cuento de hadas en el cual ellos estaban viviendo.

-las pesadillas se suelen hacer realidad-dijo tranquilo-esta vez les mostrare como nace una pesadilla-comento para abrir una brecha enfrente suyo.

-de ahora en adelante este será el reino de los sueños, pero Aquino entran los sueños cálidos-comento-solo entran las pesadillas-finalizo para pasar al otro lado.

* * *

 **Bueno este a sido el prologo de la historia espero que les guste por que la verdad si no les gusta simplemente la voy a eliminar, pero como sea creo que es va a gustar.**

 **Bueno a mi nunca me gusto mucho eso de del harem por eso aquí voy a dejar una lista de las chicas que pueden ser la compañera de issei, conste no pondré harem aunque voy a dejar en la votación la opción.**

 **Una cosa el poder de la fruta de issei es la gura-gura no mi, de barba blanca, no se si ya se uso esto pero intentare hacerlo original.**

 **Bueno aquí la lista de votación, voten en los review, y si no dejan review yo mismo voy a votar.**

 **Kuroka (0)**

 **Rossweisse(0)**

 **Grafya (ya verán porque esta libre)(0)**

 **Serafall(0)**

 **Ophis(0)**

 **Harem(0)**

 **Si quieren saber para la próxima publicare los marcadores de como van los resultados de las pareja, como me dijeron en un review, especifique mas el prologo.**

 **Bueno como sea hasta la próxima!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! antes que anda quiero decir sobre algunas cosas de como escribo para que no alla confusiones.**

 **Primero siempre hago un prologo corto pero los capítulos son largos, eso quiero decir bueno también las explicaciones vienen después de cada del prologo.**

 **Como sea nadie suele leer esto a si que mejor voy por el capitulo.**

 **Una cosa mas, como esto fue después del incidente de lo del matrimonio de rias, significa que issei aun no conoce mucho del clan Gremory.**

 **Aviso legal: La escuela secundaria DXD no me Pertenece.**

* * *

Issei se encontraba afuera de la apertura que había provocado. Lo primero que hiso que comprobar cómo se veía por fuera y noto algo…

Su musculatura era lo único que había cambiado, después nada seguía siendo el mismo chico que alguna vez fue, su cabello castaño igual y sus ojos de igual color seguían en su sitio.

Empezando a caminar hacia afuera noto como llamaba la atención y como no si solo levaba puesto unos pantalones y botas, pero después nada más.

Cuando no había nadie presente invoco un circulo de trasportación y apareció en su casa, que estaba en las mismas condiciones en las que la había dejado no había nada fuera de su lugar. Sacando ropa que tenía en un ropero, colocándose la ropa que solía llevar a diario.

Una vez termino eso se acerco a su celular que todavía estaba prendido y noto algo…

La fecha que marcaba era solo unos dos días de diferencia del día en el cual lo habían "eliminado" lo cual hiso que sonriera con pesadez, no podía creer que solo había pasado dos días y para el había pasado alrededor de cincuenta años, eso le molesto mas, pero con el tiempo que estuvo encerrado aprendió algo que la muerte es solo una libertad, el verdadero castigo es la tortura eterna.

Mirando la hora que había en un reloj se fijo que aun había tiempo para poder llegar a la escuela, tenía ganas de ver como reaccionaban las personas que alguna vez lo mataron, mas específicamente su ama, pero ya culpaba a todos en general.

-Veamos que con que primero comienzo me venganza…-dijo sonriendo con malicia, si le quedaba sentimiento alguno tal vez solo seria odio o deseo de matar nada más.

Issei estaba pensando en cuál sería la mejor forma de empezar su venganza.

Por lo cual decidió ir primero al inframundo para poder obtener información de la familia de Rias, la verdad ahora que lo pensaba apenas y conocía a su hermano por lo que no sabía si aun tenia madre o padre, pero si lo tendría eso significaba, que dé hay empezaría las cosas.

Invocando un círculo de trasportación aprecio en el inframundo.

* * *

Inframundo.

Ahora mismo Issei se encontraba paseando por los terrenos de Tanin pero solo de paso, porque quería llegar al castillo Gremory sin ser descubierto, se encontraba corriendo, ya que aunque pudiera sacar las alas de demonio, seria como decirle a todos que el antiguo Lucifer había regresado. Por a pesar de ir corriendo parecía mas bien un borrón por que la velocidad que tomo dejaría en ridículo a los caballeros mas fuertes que allá.

Una vez que noto como se acercaba fue frenando de apoco para que no lo descubrieran.

-Ahora que lo pienso bien…mejor no iré a la escuela, quiero darles una sorpresa que nunca van a olvidar-dijo sonriendo.

En su mano se formo una máscara que era puramente blanca, no tenía ningún detalle que lo complementare, solo era una máscara blanca con un orificio para el ojo izquierdo. También su ropa había cambiado un poco ahora llevaba botas con puntas de hierro, pantalones negros, y un abrigo largo de color negro también que contaba con una capucha, si no quería llamar su atención lo mejor sería empezar por hacer lo que todo ser cuerdo debe hacer, pasar por desapercibido…Lastima que ya no está cuerdo.

Empezando a caminar enfrente al castillo y se paro enfrente de la puerta como si esperara algo, lo que causo que los guardias le llamase la atención su acción.

-que es lo que quieres aquí?-le interrogo un guardia.

-una fiesta-fue la única respuesta de Issei.

-a que…-no completo lo que iba a decir puesto que Issei le agarro con una mano la cabeza y a lo cual alrededor la mano del chico se formo una especie de esfera que parecía estar hecha de aire. Después de un momento la cabeza del guardia, exploto por la presión, a la cual Issei la sometió.

-Que caraj….!-no completo lo que iba a decir puesto que luego de eso Issei hiso el mismo procedimiento y causo el mismo resultado que con el anterior.

Cuando finalizo su labor, el empezó a ver como todos los guardas que estaban alrededor de esa zona, lo empezaron a rodera mientras otros iban corriendo a avisar lo que estaba pasando.

Issei levantado su brazo golpeo el aire lo cual hiso que se fisura el aire y que todo a su alrededor se empezara a quebrar.

Todos los guardias que fueron alcanzados por el golpe que hiso el chico, resultaron volando y golpeados, no pudieron hacer nada por lo cual empezaron a correr, la diferencia de poder era abrumadora para muchos, no podían entender de donde se había sacando tal ataque, pero lo que no sabían que ese ataque era de lo mas básico, para el. En resumen todos aquel que estaban creyendo que era ataque mágico definitivo, se equivocaba con creses puesto que solo era un ataque que no le llevaba casi nada de magia, de hecho no le era dificultad ejecutarlo cuantas veces quiera, todo dependía de cuantas veces pueda golpear.

* * *

Interior del castillo.

Todos estaban tranquilos, hasta que sintieron un estruendo demoledor proveniente de la entrada del castillo, y luego vieron como todo lo que estaba enfrente fue arrasado.

Sirzech Lucifer, el actual Lucifer del mundo terrenal estaba mas que sorprendido, por varias razones. Primero alguien era lo suficiente mente fuerte o lo bastante carente de neuromas para atacar frontal mente la mansión, segundo todos los guardias fueron abatidos en menos de un pestañeo, y tercero aquel que había hecho todo eso o desprendía ningún tipo de aura que pueda ser perjudicial, simplemente borro a los presentes que estaban ahí sin mas.

Quien quiera que sea se la debía y en grande, todos los del clan Gremory eran familia y lo que estaba haciendo era inaceptable.

Después de ver suficiente, bajo y no fue con la intención de hablar, no solo quería ver hecho polvo a aquel que había desafiando al nombre de la familia Gremory.

Cuando llego al lugar donde se encontraba el enmascarado este le miro y le dijo.

-donde están tus padres…-fue la única pregunta que le hiso Issei.

-para que quieres saber donde están ellos-le dijo con veneno en su voz el Lucifer.

Lo que no sabia era que el enemigo que estaba enfrente lo que quería era confirmar si tenían padres vivos o no.

-por nada, gracias adiós-dijo Issei con un saludo de la mano para luego retirarse en un circulo de trasportación antes de que el Lucifer lograra hacer algo.

-maldición y ese quien era…-susurro para volver de donde vino.

* * *

Volviendo en el mundo humano…

-jeje a si que si tiene, aunque cause un gras escándalo solo para saber si tenían…-dijo el pensando mientras que volvía a tener la misma ropa que antes-como sea no se puede llorar por la leche derramada, pero cambiando de planes…-mirando el reloj-mejor voy al colegio y le doy el susto de su vida a esa perra-comento irritado con solo pensar en ella.

Empezando a caminar hacia las afueras de su casa de encontró con Asía que al verle esta tenía cara de susto y luego de miedo para empezar a correr lo más rápido que pudo.

-haber…y si me cargo a la bruja primero?-se dijo a si mismo-creo que sería un buen aperitivo-dijo sonriendo mirando a la chica que aun estaba corriendo.

Levantando su dedo y apuntando a la chica como si fuera una pistola, cargo algo de energía en la punta de sus dedos para…

-Bingo!-grito mientras que de un solo disparo atravesó el pecho de la chica que empezó a caminar más lentamente hasta caer al suelo, llamando la atención de todos pero cuando se acercaron a la chica encontraron que tenía un agujero en el pecho a la altura del corazón, por lo cual todos empezaron a buscar al culpable pero no dio fruto.

Cuando estaba alrededor de tres a cuatro calles mas lejos, el se empezó a reir de forma siniestra recordando la chica muerta.

-uno menos…-dijo divertido.

Siguio caminando hasta que estuvo enfrente de la escuela, todos lo estaban viendo como si fuera alguna clase fantasma.

"no me digas que Rias dijo que morí…"-pensó si era a si debía reescribir los recuerdos de cada estudiantes.

Más no le dio importancia y llego hasta su curso donde todos lo seguían mirando de mala manera.

Cuando estuvo en su asiento noto como todos estaban mirándolo con mala cara.

"qué será que le dijo ahora perra –sama" conjugo mentalmente sonriendo con diversión. Empezó a escuchar los susurros de los demás.

-no era que lo trasfirieron a otra escuela?-escucho de alguien.

-yo escuche que se metió en un robo-dijo otro.

"así que solo soy un delincuente" se dijo a si mismo. Mirando como todo los miraban su vista paso al patio donde vio a Kiba que al verlo sus ojos se agrandaron y salió lo más rápido que pudo de ahí.

* * *

Con Kiba…

El estaba intranquilo, por lo que escucho de bouchou, Issei fue asesinado por seguidores del clan Phenex eso significa que sus compañeros y padres solo deberían ver una ilusión, pero por que era tan real…

"ahora que lo piense, desde que fue asesinado, bouchou y las demás chicas, están actuando muy raro, es como si les gustara lo que paso, mejor no le informo a bouchou nada, quiero ver como van las cosas primero" se dijo mental mente para salir de ahí.

* * *

Volviendo con Issei…

Cuando vio a kiba salir corriendo pero no se quedo quieto, lo siguió y noto como llego a cierto lugar donde no había nadie, para después quedarse parado unos momentos y salir caminando tranquilo.

-parece que el niño bonito no sabe nada…-susurro a lo bajo para empezar a caminar a su salón.

Una vez que llego a su salón todo volvió a la normalidad, pero no entendía algo, si kiba no sabía que él había sido asesinado, eso significa, que el era el siguiente objetivo de rias, si no cumplía con sus requisitos.

"parece que tendré aliados mas rápido de lo que creí" pensó pero no mostro emoción en su cara.

-ISSEI!-escucho como alguien gritaba su nombre. Cuando vio a al dirección de donde lo llamaban solo se encontró con matsuda y motohama.

-qué pasa?-pregunto el secamente.

-ahora es nuestra oportunidad, las chicas están totalmente distraídas, vamos a espiarlas!-le grito matsuda.

Cuando termino de decir eso, los presentes lo vieron con mala cara, pero issei seguía con una cara de poco le importa, con esa misma cara dijo.

-paso no quiero observar mujeres, si ellas no quieren que se las observe-le dijo el clamado.

Cuando finalizo su oración, todos se quedaron con una cara de…

-PERO QUE CARAJO?!-le gritaron matsuda y motohama, y el resto de la clase no se quedo atrás, ya que el grito que soltaron fue casi igual al de ellos dos.

-debe ser una maldita broma! Issei el rey de los pervertidos perdió la perversión?!-le gritaron los dos payasos al unisonó.

-algún problema? Note lo vulgar e inútil que es observar chicas en esa situación no me importa-dijo para levantarse de su lugar.

Mientras eso matsuda y motohama estaban delirando y no entendían nada como era que el Issei que hace dos días, era la persona mas pervertida del estado había pasado a ser ahora alguien…normal.

De momento cuando matsuda y motohama y el resto de la clase, estaba en shock y pensando que alguien rapto a Issei y lo reeduco. Issei estaba caminando hacia el club de ocultismo.

Cuando llego frente a la puerta del club antes de abrir, decidió cambiar de ropa como la que uso para atacar el inframundo, pero esta vez sin la máscara, de todos modos no era para tanto, si quería hacer su jugada era mejor esperar a ver la reacción de miedo de las personas que estaban a su alrededor, que esperar a que sea solo sorpresa como paso con Asía a la mañana.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con akeno que estaba sentada esperando al parecer a la Gremory. Sin mas apenas vio a Issei su reacción fue distinta a la de kiba ya que esta apenas pudo le envió un rayo directo hacia el que le dio de lleno.

"entonces todas las chicas saben que Rias me mato…entonces Kiba si será el próximo objetivo de eliminación de ella" pensó mientras se disipaba el humo de la explosión, para ver como akeno estaba más que sorprendida.

Akleno no podía asimilar lo que estaba pasando primero Rias le había dicho que había matado a Issei por incompetencia y ahora el mismo que se encontraba muerte, estaba parado frente a ella. Su primera reacción fue la de atacarlo para ver si podía hacerle algo, ya que se suponía que el ya tendría que estar en la nada.

Cuando el humo se disipo se pudo observar a issei sin ningún rasguño solo había un poco de polvo en su ropa nada mas, lo cual hiso que la chica se preocupara de lo que podía hacer, ya que el ataque que le lanzo hace un momento no era para nada débil, ella sabia que podía dejar gravemente herido a un demonio de clase media y carbonizado a uno de clase baja, pero ahí estaba issei sin ningún rasguño.

-que pasa acaso es todo lo que puede ofrecer la sádica de akeno?-interrogo issei.

-arara issei-san no sabia que ahora mas fuerte-dijo con su peculiar sonrisa, pero en el fondo estaba muy nerviosa.

-que demonios pasa aquí?-grito alguien entrando y ese alguien no era nada más que Raiser, el cual al mirar a issei se sorprendió.

-no pasa nada puedes irte-comento con voz neutra Issei.

-a quien le das ordenes Idiota?! Además no estabas muerte y echo cenizas?-esto último lo dijo con mas curiosidad.

-bueno se podría decir que estaba muerto hasta hace poco pero a quien estoy de vuelta, y me voy a quedar un rato ahora si me das espacio tengo una plática pendiente con la sádica de ahí-finalizo issei.

-te estoy hablando idiota-le dijo con enojo Raiser al ignorado, cuanto se acercaba para golpear a Issei este simplemente agarro el aire, al principio parecía que solo estaba agarrando el aire pero luego de unos segundo este empezó a ser rasgado e hiso que Raiser se cayera al suelo, no solo eso si o que el piso a su alrededor se rompió.

-qué demonios hiciste?-le dijo Raiser con dificultad aun en el suelo.

-nada solo use mi habilidad-le comento.

-qué demonios es entonces es esa habilidad-le reclamo Raiser.

-soy un hombre terremoto nada mas…-dijo issei

(N.A/ bueno aquí una pequeña explicación, Issei comió la gura-gura no mi, que es la de barba blanca de one piece, si no lo conocen, bueno para lo que no ven esa serie, es algo que le da el poder de crear terremoto y de destrucción masiva, puede crear terremotos golpeando el aire, eso es todo)

-un terremoto?-pregunto sin entender.

-exacto, quieres una demostración…-le dijo para que en su mano se formara una esfera trasparente de aire, golpeando el aire enfrente de Raiser, haciendo que este se empezara a aparecer fisura en enfrente suyo haciendo que a Raiser le impactara de lleno golpeándolo contra una pared haciendo que escupiera sangre y quedara inconsciente.

-ahora….-dijo mirando a akeno-tenemos una charla que hacer-termino liberando su aura, lo cual estremeció a la chica.

-ahí muchas cosas que quiero saber-termino para acercarse.

* * *

 **Sobre por que mate a Asia ahora, bueno nunca me agrado :v y a si va a ser mi fic a si que los que noles lusta bueno, intentare mejorar. Otra cosa, Issei tiene 17 años, como explique aqui, el tiempo en e vacio se mantubo detenido, a si que o unico que se volvio mas antiga es su mentalidad.**

 **Bueno bueno, aquí les dejo el capitulo, espero que lo disfruten. Sobre lo de kiba, me parecio bueno para que este al lado de Issei, no se ese tipo me cae bien xD  
**

 **Sobre las votaciones van a si…No olviden dejar los reviews que aun están abiertas las votaciones.**

 **Lo olvidaba, si habra lemon en un futuro.**

 **Kuroka (5)**

 **Serafall (4)**

 **Rossewisse (5)**

 **Grafya (5)**

 **Ophis (3)**

 **Oc (1)**

 **Yasaka (1)**

 **Gabriel (1)**

 **Harem (6)**

 **Bueno eso es todo espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Hasta luego!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Perdón por tardarme tanto en subir el capitulo, pero estuve algo ocupado (enfermo), y no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir, pero bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo.**

 **Dislcaimer: High school DxD no me pertenece.**

* * *

En la sala del club de investigación de ocultismo, estaba Issei, sentado en uno de los sillones, enfrente de él estaba Akeno algo nerviosa, y también estaba sentada.

-primera pregunta-comenzó Issei-por ordenes de Rias fui enviado al calabazo después del encuentro contra el pajarraco de ahí?-pregunto Issei señalando a Raiser, que estaba inconsciente en una esquina.

-si-dijo ella- Rias, en un comienzo solo quería parea deshacer el matrimonio, pero como no funciono te quiso fuera-dijo Akeno.

-bueno, segunda pregunta-dijo el-ustedes me observaron cuando Raynare me asesino por primera vez?-le interrogo el de forma fría.

-si…-confeso ella-Rias cuando se entero que el [emperador rojo]estaba en la misma escuela que ella, supo que le iba a servir para anular su matrimonio-dijo ella.

-eso no fue lo que pregunte, dije que si vieron cuando me asesinaron por primera vez-le remarco el chico.

-sobre eso…si, te vimos cuando te atravesaron con la lanza de luz en el corazón, solo que Rias nos dijo que intervengamos-dijo ella.

-bueno, tercera y última pregunta-dejando salir menos su aura-kiba que sabe sobre mi muerte?-pregunto el

-kiba-kun?-dijo sorprendida por lo del nombrado-no el solo sabe que fuiste asesinado por un seguir del clan Phenex, anda mas-termino ella.

-ya veo…-dijo el levantándose de su asiente y observando a la chica que estaba sonriendo pero estaba nerviosa-bueno, como no me has hecho nada hasta ahora, y como respondiste a todas mis preguntas, no te castigare-dijo el para ponerse en frente de la chica.

-arara me perdonaras?-dijo ella, aun nerviosa por lo que pueda suceder.

-lo siento pero no…-dijo el firmemente-te usare como mi mensajera y te salvaras de tu castigo…quiero que todo esto se quede entre nosotros, pero quiero que le digas a Zirsech y Rias que un enmascarado, se llevo a Raiser, que dice que el es el líder de la [facción Undead] (NA/básicamente significa facción muerta viviente pero en ingles suena mejor)-finalizo sonriendo.

-entiendo-dijo ella más calmada.

Agarrando a Raiser de su camisa, lo arrastro hasta una brecha que creó el, lo cual llamo la atención a la chica.

-que es lo que aras con el?-pregunto la chica con su sonrisa aun en su cara.

-le daré su castigo-dijo sonriendo por primera vez que llego y que dejo a Akeno helada, por lo que inconsciente mente retrocedió unos pasos.

Cundo término eso, noto como Issei entraba en la brecha que desapareció de inmediato.

Después de eso la chica se tomo la libertad de sentarse en una de las sillas, por el momento que acababa de pasar, y un poco más tranquila ya que sabía que se acababa de librara de una tortura que ni siquiera quería saber que seria, ahora mismo incluso siendo Raiser, el que iba a ser torturado sintió pena por el…

* * *

Volviendo con Issei.

El había hecho una brecha que llevaba directo al vacio, al cual ahora era soberano. Cuando llego se encontró con algo que le hiso que no pudiera reprimir una sonrisa.

Frente de el se encontraba un castilla de tamaño exagerado que parecía que era mas una ciudad, que un castillo, el castillo era de estilo antiguo, no solo eso si no que el color del castillo, era algo mas tenebroso, era de color negro mas los detalles que sobresalían, las molduras y los adornos, le daba un toque tétrico y aterrador.

Cuando se acerco a la entrada gigante que había, se encontró con varios guardias, que al verle solo pudieron sonreír.

Quien era toda esa gente? Simple y sencillo eran almas que buscaban venganza. El pensó que si quería armas una buena guerra contra las tres facciones lo mejor, era tener un buen ejercito, y valla que lo consiguió.

Cuando entendió que el se podía alimentar de las demás almas, pensó un poco. Que pasaría si ponía algunas alamas y las fusionaba para que sirvieran de alimento para otra? El resultado fue la reconstrucción total del cuerpo y la mentalidad de la alma a la que se le implantaba el poder de las demás, en resumen cualquier demonio que moría y que tenia algún deseo de venganza el se encargaba de darle un poco de poder para que le sea su servidor.

En estos momentos el creo una irregularidad en aquel lugar donde las almas de los demonios estarías condenadas de por vida.

Issei se convirtió no solo en el Rey del vacio si no en el Dios que representaba aquel lugar.

-Issei-sama…-dijeron los guardias que estaban presentes.

-hola, necesito que lleven a este sujeto a la sala de tortura si se puede, también preparen las cosas para que pueda hacerlo sentir "vivo-dijo el sonriendo.

-entendido-dijo uno tomando a Raiser y cumplía la que dijo Issei.

-no olviden avisarme de cuando se despierte, quiera darle un buen tarto-termino el.

Cuando termino de decir aquello formo una brecha y formo la mascara que tenia antes, puesto que pensaba entrar al inframundo para armar una bueno "fiesta" en la casa de los Gremory.

* * *

Inframundo…

Cuando ingreso en el inframundo se encontró en el mismo lugar que apareció la anterior, vez pero esta vez no se iría tan rápido, como la otra vez. Camino enfrente de la mansión y cuando tubo la oportunidad…

Golpeo el aire haciendo que se empezara a fisura, cuando eso sucedia no fue como cuando ataco a los guardias por primera vez no…

El impacto hiso que todo empezara a romperse el suelo se rompía y quedaban enormes agujeros creados por la masiva fuerza destructiva del golpe, no solo eso si no que la mansión en si se empezó a caer trozo a trozo, tal vez para los demonios no les sea tan perjucdial en daño que le estaba haciendo puesto que en cualquier momento podían repararlo con magia, lo cual aria sol durara unos momento la reconstrucción del edificio que estaba siendo completamente demolido…

* * *

Dentro del castillo.

Estaba toda la familia Gremory, junto con la familia de los Phenex, no solo eso si no que estaban discutiendo del altercado que había pasado hace unas cuantas horas la casa Gremory, justo cuando eso ocurría, irónicamente volvió a suceder la misma destrucción se estaba generando. Pero lo que mas llamo la atención es que esta vez se estaba saliendo de control, parecía mas un terremoto que otra cosa, puesto que la masiva fuerza destructiva que se estaba generando era enorme.

-que esta pasando oni-sama?!-interrogo Rias sorprendida por lo que sucedía puesto que se suponía que no debería haber terremotos en el inframundo.

-es el…-dijo Zirsech algo molesto.-

-quién es?-pregunto Venela, la madre de Rias y Zirsech.

-el que nos ataco hace un rato, no esperaba que intentaría otro ataque justo el mismo día…-dijo levantándose del sitio en que estaba sentado-Grafya vamos-dijo el Mou.

-entendido-fue la única respuesta de la joven para empezar a seguir a su rey.

Cuando llegaron afuera se encontraron, con el enmascarado que estaba atacando o mejor dicho demoliendo a los guardias que se le ponían enfrente.

Una vez que lograron llegar hasta donde estaba se quedaron solo a unos metros del atacante que apenas los vio dejo su ataque, los miro un rato, y reanudo su contienda de destrucción.

-acaso nos resta importancia, y nos ignora?-se pregunto a si mismo el Lucifer para empezar a caminar hacia su objetivo que estaba más que tranquilo aun destruyéndolo todo.

Una vez que estuvo solo a cinco metros de su objetivo noto como este dejo de atacar solo con puños y atadas y formo una esfera en su mano, para saltar a una velocidad, endemoniada mete alta hacia su objetivo que era Zirsech.

El cual apenas logro esquivar, por los pelos, pero cuando vio lo que paso al lugar donde se suponía que golpeo lo conmociono.

Todo el lugar que alguna vez estuvo en buenas condiciones, después de solo dar un puño al aire del enmascarado, este en pocas palabras se podía decir que exploto por completo.

Eso dio a entender que ese sujeto no era una broma, que iba mas que enserio, por lo que el también fue en serio.

Liberando su poder, el también salto hacia su oponente a una velocidad que le hiso parecer un borrón, Zirsech conecto un golpe al cuerpo al enmascarado que lo hiso retroceder, o mejor dicho patinar hasta que se detuvo y volvió a saltar.

Cuando eso sucedió Issei volvió a cargar el mismo poder de siempre y se lanzo contra el Mou, que hiso algo parecido pero con energía demoniaca, lo que genero que cuando estos dos ataques se dieran uno a uno, chocando puños, se genero algo parecido a una onda de impacto, que hiso que las cosas a su alrededor se destrozaran. En cuanto a los contrincantes estos estaban bien o eso parecía.

-nada mal…-susurro Zirsech cuando un poco de sangre bajo de un lado de su cabeza.

-al parecer no tienes el titulo que tienes por nada…-dijo Issei por primera vez, cuando eso paso su parte de su máscara se quebró dejando la parte de arriba algo rota donde se observaba que un poco de sangre se escurría no solo eso sino que revelo su identidad.

Para Grafya fue una total y completa sorpresa, ya que ella misma vio como Rias lo elimino, pero no podía comentar nada a Zirsech puesto que Rias preparo todo que si decía, algo tenía una forma de incriminarla por el asesinato de Issei

Cuando todos observaron a quien era, no solo se sorprendieron sí que hubieron algunos que no se lo creían pero estaban felices, pero había una que miraba con enojo.

Rias no lo podía, creer ella misma había eliminado al Issei, pero no ahí estaba el maldito inmortal, según ella. Ella estaba más que segura que lo convirtió en cenizas cuando lo ataco, estaba demasiado débil como para resistir algo mas como lo que le lanzo.

-Issei-kun…-dijo sorprendido-no que fuiste asesinado por un seguidor de los Phenex?-dijo sorprendido.

Cuando Zirsech pregunto eso, Issei aunque no lo demostró se sorprendió. Entonces eso significaba que Rias actuó incluso a espaldas de su hermano.

-de hecho si morí…-termino diciendo-pero como puedes ver, volví de un lugar que aria comparar el Infierno con el paraíso-termino el.

-Issei-san…-dijo Grafya que se acerco lentamente al chico, mientras que la chica se acercaba el dejo de emanar poder, lo cual hiso que Zirsech también se relaje un poco.

-hola Grafya-san-dijo el sonriendo sin ningún problema, lo cual causo mas tranquilidad en Zirsech pero…

Justo cuando Grafya estuvo bastante cerca de Issei…

-MUERE!-fue el grito de Rias, que todos escucharon. También se sorprendieron de lo que hiso…

Rias aprovecho el momento en el cual Grafya estuvo enfrente del chico, para lanzar una cantidad gigantesca de poder de la destrucción en forma de rayo que dio directo a Grafya la cual estaba con los ojos abiertos y una cara de dolor para caer al piso con un agujero en el pecho, mientras escupía un poco de sangre, pero el ataque también había alcanzado a Issei que le perforo el pecho dejando un hueco enorme, también tenía una cara de susto pero, no era por el, si no por Grafya…

-GRFYA, ISSEI!-fue el grito desesperado de Zirsech mientras que corría.

Issei seguía de pie, con los ojos abiertos y no pudiendo creer lo que había pasado, primero se encontraba con una de las pocas personas que se preocuparon con por, descubrió que Zirsech no fue el que dio la orden de matarlo, y ahora…Grafya una de las pocas personas que si se sintió triste por el estaba en el suelo, con el pecho del lado del corazón, agujereado y sin signos vitales….

De un momento a otro Zirsech que estaba corriendo para poder ayudar Grafya y a Issei se detuvo cuando sintió una energía sumamente abrumadora enfrente de el, viendo a Issei con los ojos blancos de ira, y liberando energía a montones.

De la espalda de Issei salieron ocho pares de alas demoniacas, si… no eran solo doce si no que era dieciséis alas de murciélago enormes y más negras de lo normal.

Cuando termino de sacar las alas, el agujero de su pecho se regenero a una velocidad abrumadora, dejando a los presentes del clan Phenex en ridículo.

Debajo de Issei se formo una especie de círculo color negro que lo trago de inmediato, dejando a todos los presentes pasmados, pero había algo que si los asusto, y era ver a grafía que estaba desapareciendo de poco a poco.

-cuando un demonio muere…solo le queda ir al vacio…-dijo Zirsech con una lagrima traicionera surcando su cara que, se convirtió en varias hasta llegar a una gran cantidad de ellas.

Mientras eso ocurría Rias estaba molesta puesto que no logro matar de vuelta a Issei por lo que estaba molesta, de hecho pareciera que el haber asesinado Grafya, sin el mas mínimo remordimiento por una estupidez como esa.

* * *

Volviendo con Issei…

Cuando fue absorbido por el agujero que creo fue llevado directamente al vacio donde aprendió muchas cosas.

Ahora que hacía en el vacío? Estaba buscando con desesperadamente la alma de Grafya, sabía que el tiempo que se estaba en ese lugar era de lo más desagradable.

Luego de tres horas en las que casi se volvió aun menos cuerdo de la que ya estaba, y matando varias neuronas por el proceso, logro encontrar aquello que tanto buscaba.

El alma de Grafya era de un color gris, pero bastante hermoso que asemejaba al plata. Cuando logro encontrar el alma solo faltaba una última cosa…

Desechar un alma para volver a crear y poder reponer la de Grafya. Poniendo el alma de la chica en una especie de cofre y llevándola con mucho cuidado, se trasporto al castillo donde, saludo y luego pregunto por el prisionero…

-el sujeto que trajo hace rato…-dijo uno-ya despertó sígame...-finalizo un guardia.

Cuando llegaron donde era aquel lugar, deposito el cofre en un lugar seguro para empezar su labor…

Llegando donde estaba Raiser, que lo miraba con temor, intento soltarse de las cadenas, y las todo que lo atrapaba.

-tienes suerte pajarraco, tendremos que acortar tu sesión…solo un poco-dijo Issei.

Agarrando una gran cantidad de agujas bastante largas empezó a hablar.

-bueno, que te parece si empezamos?-pregunto de manera tétrica.

Raiser con mordaza negó con la cabeza pero…

-que no dices nada? Bueno eso significa que si…-tomando una de las agujas la clavo cerca un su hombro derecho por lo que cuso que antes cuando estaba forcejeando este se detuviera para horror de Raiser, entonces Issei empezó a hablar.

-Bueno, primero existen varios punto en el cuerpo, lo que acabo de atravesar, fue el lugar, donde tu brazo recibe la información del cerebro-comento metiendo otra aguja en su cuello-descuida eso que acaba de atravesar, no te matara, solo es para que no puedas gritar-dijo el procediendo a meter otra aguja esta vez en sus dos rodillas.

-eso a sido lo mismo que en el hombro, no podrás mover tus piernas-dijo para insertar cerca de cuatro agujas en su pecho.

-lo que acabo de hacer, es cortar algunos de tus vasos sanguíneos mas importantes, como te dije no tengo mucho tiempo por lo que solo dejare que tu corazón muera, mientras te desesperas, por no poder hacer nada, siente la impotencia, y déjame mostrarte el verdadera, Horror-termino para ver como a Raiser de la mordaza le caía saliva y sus ojos estaban girados hacia arribo mientras había lagrimas, unos segundo después, el cuerpo de Raiser se convirtió en humo, para luego dejar solo una alma que era a la que pertenecía.

-con esto te daré un mejor final, podrás ir al paraíso, como los humanos, envés de permanecer en este vacío…-dijo para tomar el alma y fusionarlas con otras tres.

Con un circulo de trasportación apareció, en una habitación bastante lujosa, donde cuidadosamente saco el alma de Grafya, y deposito el alma fusionada, a su lado…mientras recito unas cuantas palabras y…

Se noto como en una fracción de segundo se pudo ver como el alma de Grafya absorbía, a las otras que fueron fusionadas, para que allá un resplandor, solo para encontrar a una Grafya, desnuda e inconsciente en la cama.

Issie, sonrió al ver que pudo recuperar a la chica, y la tapo para tomar una silla y sentarse al lado de la cama mientras observaba a la chica descansar.

-despierta pronto…Grafya-chan-dijo el sonriendo, pero no fue una sonrisa con malicia, si no que fue una sonrisa con afecto y cariño.

* * *

 **Bueno! Eso fue todo por ahora, espero que les allá gustado este capitulo, que lo acabo de escribir xD, perdón por no poder haber subido el capitulo ayer, entube un poco enfermo, espero que me perdonen joder, pero como logre tener tiempo aquí esta y una cosa las votaciones siguen si que si, aunque el harem va ganando por mucho.**

 **Bueno aun pueden votar, a si que no olviden dejar en lo reiviews. Votaciones…**

 **Kuroka(13)**

 **Rossewisse(8)**

 **Serafall(6)**

 **Grafya(12)**

 **Ophis(7)**

 **Yasaka(3)**

 **Gabriel(2)**

 **Harem(19)**

 **Sona (1)**

 **Akeno (2)**

 **Rias (WTF?! HASTA VOTARON POR ELLA!) (1)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo! como están todos mis queridos lectores, espero que estén bien, como sea aquí les dejo el capitulo.**

 **Una cosa antes de eso, quiero decir del por qué Grayfia esta como opción como pareja de Issei, les daré las respuestas conforme con que pase la serie que estoy creando.**

 **Disclaimers: High school dxd no me pertenece.**

* * *

Allí estaba Issei observando a Grayfia descansar, el estaba algo feliz por poder ver otra vez a la chica, que si no fuera por su experiencia de muerte, nunca la podría volver a ver.

En cuanto eso pasaba pudo observar como una brecha se estaba abriendo justo en la misma habitación que en la que estaba, lo cual le llamo la atención puesto solo existía unas cuantas personas en todo el mundo y otros mundos capases de abrir brechas.

De aquella brecha se asomo una pequeña cabeza correspondiente a una chica de color de cabello negro y ojos de igual color, que al igual que los suyos estaban mas que vacios y carentes de cualquier signo de luz.

-hola-dijo la chica saliendo de la brecha, era una chica pequeña de una cara bastante, fina, además que no parecía pasar los 1,60 de altura lo cual le daba un toque adorable, llevaba un vestido tipo gótico.

-y tu eres….?-dijo Issei sin mucha importancia.

-Ophis, dijo ella sonriendo pero no mostraba ningún signo de emoción.

-esto es una sorpresa…-dijo el cambiando su rostro por el inexpresivo por uno mas calmado, golpeo un poco la cama en signo que se sentara, lo cual fue interpretado correcta mente por la chica y se sentó en el lugar indicado.

-tú debes ser Issei-kun, verdad-dijo o mejor dicho afirmo, por lo cual Issei asintió con la cabeza, lo que hiso que Ophis soltara una pequeña sonrisa, algo pequeña pero encantadora.

-exacto, para que me necesitas, Ophis-chan-dijo el sonriendo, de forma juguetona, por lo cual hiso que la chica recién llegada volviera a sonreír por la forma en la que la llamo.

-heee, baya que eres interesantes-le dijo para extender su mano y lanzarle algo.

Issei sin ningún problema atrapo lo que le lanzo, pero cuando noto lo que le lanzo su máscara de serenidad fue remplazada por una de sorpresa, y una que si fue grande…

En su mano tenia un orbe color verde, el cual emana energía que no podría olvidar…

-Ddraig…-susurro mirando fijamente el orbe, no pudo evitar sonreír por lo que pregunto-como logro que vuelva-dijo mas emocionado de lo que a estado en ese tiempo que transcurrió.

-simple solo actívalo como siempre-comento Ophis viendo divertida la acción de Issei.

 **[Boosted gear]**

Cuando activo, noto como la joya que estaba en la palma de su mano izquierda, atravesó para la palma para ubicarse al dorso para que el guantelete que antes solía traer, volviera a aparecer.

-[compañero?...]-escucho Issei una voz en su cabeza, lo cual lo hiso sonreír.

"exacto aun estas de mi parte o quieres buscar otro huésped" pregunto de forma irónica.

-[hahahaha, acaso crees que dejaría al portador más divertido que tuve solo?]-dijo el dragón con risa en su voz.

Al escuchar eso el chico a pesar del cambio de actitud que tuvo sonrió y salto mientras sonreía.

-enserio eres interesante-comento Ophis.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, noto como Ophis la diosa dragón del infinito, se estaba riendo de el, no era como cuando sonreía sin vida, ahora estaba sonriendo de una forma que le pareció adorable, en verdad no esperaba tal acción de aquella, que muchas consideraban una aberración .

-como sea muchas gracias, por darme otra oportunidad de poder ser el portador de Ddraig-pero supongo que esta acción no será gratis, y como metí la pata y de la emoción recupere a Ddraig, sin pensarlo, supongo que tengo que hacer, algo gratis para ustedes, me equivoco?-fue la respuesta de Issei.

-la verdad no te equivocas-le comento Ophis sonriendo.

-que es lo que quieres?-fue la pregunta de Issei que, ahora estaba un poco mas desconcertado, por que conforme que empezó a hablar, Ophis se le bajo de donde estaba sentada, y se le acerco.

-me gustaría hablar en otro lugar, no es que no me guste este lugar, es solo, que no quiero hablar de esto aquí-fue la respuesta de Ophis a Issei el cual lo miro pensativo para hablar…

-donde quieres hablar?-pregunto este, ya teniendo una idea de donde iba las cosas, lo cual lo hiso sonreír.

-quiero ir al mundo humano, para salir, en lo que consideres, como sea una charla, un cita, lo que quieras…-susurro lo último, para bajar la vista y empezar a caminar cerca de Issei, el cual estaba sonriendo y no era para menos, pero recordó, algo y quiso aprovechar.

-bueno, pero no quiero que me consideren u lolicon o algo así, no puedes parecer algo más de mi edad?-fue la pregunta del chico, mientras sonreía de una manera boba.

En eso Ophis sonrió un poco, pero aun a si a pesar de todo lo que había sonreído, estaba al igual que Issei, con los ojos sin expresar emoción, alguna, la verdad era que en algo a coincidían los dos y era que uno representaba el infinito y otro y vacio, por lo cual ambos estaban más conectados de lo usual, por así decir.

Ophis empezó a brillar, solo unos momentos, pero dio como resultado que Issei cerrara los ojos, por un momento para luego abrirlos y se encontró con "otra" Ophis por a si decir.

Ophis ahora, era solo un poco más baja que Issei, tenía su cabello suelto que le llegaba un poco más bajo de la espalda, tenia puesto un vestido negro de una sola, pieza que era formal pero no llegaba al ser elegante, pero tenía una cierta clase, sus cuerpo también, cambio algo, sus curvas en las caderas, se aumentaron, al igual que sus pechas, que ahora era de u tamaño bastante más considerable de lo anterior, pero sin llegar a ser exagerados, de la medida justa, tenía una falda algo larga pasando las rodillas, de color negro con algunos bordados blancos, ahora se podría decir que podía competir contra las más bellas de la academia que él iba.

-como me veo…-dijo ella para ver la reacción del chico, que dejo por completo su lado frio, y fue remplazado por su antigua actitud, el loco y pervertido Issei, estaba de vuelta en ese momento.

-te ves como para concursar, en algún lugar de modelaje y no es para poco-dijo el aun sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo, por lo que no se podía creer lo que tenía en frente, ya que ella comparada con la perra-sama (Rias) estaba por muchos puntos por encima, ya que su cara tenia aun el toque que tenía antes, de cambiar un poco, ese toque era el infantil, porque lo que le daba un poco de dulzura, que no se podía explicar, y sus ropas, oscuras con pocos detalles negros, hacia que resalte su belleza con el color de piel, blanco puro que ella tenía…

-bueno nos vamos?-comento el sonriendo como lo hiso con Grayfia hace poco, lo cual también hiso sonreír a la chica.

-claro-comento simplemente.

Al momento de escuchar la respuesta Issei, creó una brecha en lugar que sabía que no había nadie, y que estaba en el mundo humano… su casa…

* * *

En el mundo humano…

Cuando pasaron se encontraron con la habitación de Issei que estaba en perfecto estado, para sorpresa del dueño.

-baya que atrevido el traer a una chica, a tu habitación siendo que hace poco la conociste…-dijo Ophis con señal de burla.

-bueno tal vez hubieras preferido aparecer en medio de la nada enfrente de tatos humos-dijo con ironía Issei, o cual hiso que Ophis sonriera un poco.

-mejor comenzamos a lo que vinimos para hablar de lo que te dije-dijo la chica empezando a salir de la habitación y de la casa, seguido por el chico que lo estaba siguiendo de cerca.

-y tus padres?..-pregunto la chica.

Issei solo bajo la cabeza y respondió.

-no tengo idea, no sé donde están, pero espero que estén, bien…-dijo él un poco preocupado puesto que ahora Rias estaba más que loca, puesto que matar a Grayfia, solo para querer matarlo, le molestaba.

Cuando empezaron a caminar, llegaron hasta una cafetería bastante, elegante, puesto que ambos estaban vestidos bastante decente, cuando Issei, se había cambiando la ropa, puesto fue cuando el llego al castillo, y resucito a Grayfia, puesto que creyó en un principio que iba a despertar a buenas primeras, pero se equivoco, simplemente se quedo cerca de medio día con eso, esperando pero no paso nada.

Llegando a la cafetería ambos se encontraron como centro de atención de los presentes, uno era porque había varios estudiantes de la academia de kuoh, además de los rumores de que Issei perdió su perversión en la escuela, y que ya no hacia cosas que molestaran a las chicas.

Los susurros no se hicieron esperar por lo que llamo la atención de Ophis que cuando escucho uno de ellos, no reprimió una sonrisa divertida, por lo que escucho.

-veo que eres bastante popular…-dijo Ophis divertida.

-si…pero bueno cuales son las cosas que tengo que cumplir por haber recuperado a Ddraig.

-bueno hablando de eso, es simple, como Red me expulso de la brecha quiero vivir ahora contigo en el vacío, además de que parece que creaste tu propia facción-dijo ella mirando la taza de chocolate que una mesera le ponía enfrente, para levantarla y darle un sorbo.

-bueno que es lo que quieres saber?-pregunto Issei algo más relajado por que dijo la chica, que no era tan exuberante como creyó que sería lo que tendría que hacer.

-casi nada, solo me interesa, saber qué es lo que estas planeando puesto que es sorprendente que después de ser asesinado, puedas estar más que vivo y coleando das honor a tu nueva **[Facción undead]-** dijo ella tomando otro sorbo.

-bueno, sobre eso como, fuiste tan amable como para traerme a Ddraig, y con lo que me pediste, te diré, que ahora mismo, podría decirse, que soy el Lucifer original-dijo el con un pequeño deje de orgullo en sus palabras.

Ophis sonrió como siempre, pero con un poco mas de felicidad, pero sus ojos seguían igual, vacios…

Todos lo que estaban viendo la escena que conocían a Issei, se sorprendieron que el chico este siendo educado con una chica, no solo eso sino que ahora estaba haciendo que la chica sonriera, lo cual sorprendió mas a los presentes, que empezaron a murmurar de vuelta.

-bueno, como ya tenemos todo acordado que tal si volvemos-dijo la chica, que se levanto y dio una pequeña vuelta sobre sus pies, que hiso que se viera más tierna, y cuando no podía ser más ella, se agacho y empieza u poco la cabeza, por lo que la mayoría del público, masculino, se quedara embobado.

-me gustaría pero tengo que ir al instituto, aun tengo que ir a clases-dijo el suspirando, tenía que admitir que disfrutaba la compañía de la diosa, más de lo que creyó que era posible.

Todos estaba escuchando disimuladamente la charla entre los dos, que ahora comenzaron a hablar un poco más fuerte, que era ahora, notaron que la conversación había finalizado, ahora solo se estaban despidiendo.

-está bien, estaré en tu casa-volvió a hablar un poco más bajo, cosa que a pesar de casi susurrar los demás escucharon pero no se la podían creer.

Después de despedirse y que Ophis volviera ahora su nuevo hogar el vacio…Issei se dirigía simplemente al instituto, para poder regresarle cierta pieza de ajedrez a cierta loca.

Cuando llego caminando, solo muchos no lo esperaban puesto que solo hace unos días el iba con casi todas las chicas más hermosas chicas de la academia, por lo que causo alegría en los chicos, porque ya no se estaban robando más a las chicas.

Las mujeres de la escuela que admiraban a las chicas, de la academia, tambien estaban más que felices, pero había algo que no concordaba para ellas…

Era el rumor que se extendió hace unos pocos minutos y el otro que se extendió hace unos días. Era que Issei ya no era pervertido, el primer rumor que salió a la luz hace días, y el otro que ahora era una buena nueva, al parecer el había cambiado, por estar saliendo con una chica…

(N.A/ es la verdad xD no puedes hacer casi nada estúpido, en donde voy si alguien hace una estupidez, solo tarda unos cuantos minutos para que todos se enteren de lo que paso, con detalle y todo)

Cuando Issei, volvió estaba volviendo a entrar en su sala de clases, matsuda y motohama, ya lo estaban esperando y con un bate de madera cada uno…

Issei entro en la sala de clases, y todos lo miraron con preocupación, lo cual le llamo la atención, después de pasar el umbral de la puerta se pudo ver a los dos pervertidos golpear a Issei con un bate cada uno….

¡BANG!

Fue el sonido que se escucho en toda la clase, dejando los ojos de todos casi saliendo de sus cuencas, y a los dos pervertido asustados.

Cuando golpearon a Issei con los bates de beisbol, le dieron con todas sus fuerzas en la espalda del chico y en la nuca, pero para nada se estaban creyendo lo que estaba pasando.

Los bates se rompieron e Issei estaba intacto, pero su mirada paso a seriedad, por lo que todos retrocedieron, si había algo que la escuela nunca había visto de Issei, era una cara enojada, siempre estaba saltando de alegría, o con una cara pervertida, mostraba cualquier emoción posible pero…seriedad y enojo no eran esas opciones.

-se puede saber que están haciendo payasos?-le pregunto Issei a los dos que se cayeron al suelo, por lo que había dicho su amigo, y más porque a pesar de que le dieron con bates de madera estos solo se rompieron como si de ramitas finas se tratase

-va…vam...Vamos Issei, solo fue una broma-dijo sudando a montones Matsuda.

-en esta broma, si era otra persona que no era yo, podría terminar en el hospital o en una silla de ruedas-dijo mirando seriamente a los dos.

Toda la clase estaba bastante, sorprendida, primero Issei, estaba en estado de seriedad, y segundo, no era el debilucho que todos pensaron que era y lo que más resaltaba era que estaba molesto.

Sin decir más nada, Issei se saco la chaqueta de la institución para notar como estaba toda sucia, y no solo eso sino que tambien estaba rota en algunas partes.

-Saben después hablaremos de esto…-susurro para salir del lugar.

Issei iba camino a algún lugar para cambiarse pero cuando sintió cierta presencia de una pelirroja loca….

-mejor a divertirse…-dijo sonriendo y mirando que no allá nadie a su alrededor para reparar su ropa.

Empezó a correr o mejor dicho solo se deslizo en el suelo, para llegar a donde se suponía que tenía que llegar…

* * *

El salón de investigaciones de ocultismo…

Al entra se encontró con Rias que estaba más que sorprendida por la presencia del chico, pero al intentar atacarlo su cuerpo no se podía mover por lo que empezó a tener miedo.

-hola Rias-chan-dijo el sonriendo liberando un cuarto de su energía total, lo que causo que Rias cayera de rodillas, y no pudiera moverse para observar como a su alrededor, se ponía todo negro, solo quedaba Issei en un aura roja, que estaba sonriendo.

-qué tal si jugamos u poco?...-susurro para observar la deformación de su cara del odio al miedo.

* * *

 **Hola! Si están leyendo esto espero, que les allá gustado el capitulo, por lo que intento siempre darle el gusto a todos y seguir como comencé, espero que les guste.**

 **Estoy pensando hacer un crossver de D. gray-man junto con High school dxd, les pregunto que les parece :v**

 **(ACABO DE LEER LOS REVIEWS, SOBRE POR QUE NO TIENE SENTIDO EL QUE RIAS ESTE EN ESTE CAPITUO COMO SI NADA, ES POR QUE SI NO RECUERDAN LES DIJE QUE HABIA TRASCURRIDO CERCA DE DOCE HORAS, EN UNA PARTE QUE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO LO EXPLICARE, PARA QUE NO SIENTAN QUE PERDI LOS HILOS DE LA HISTORIA PERDON POR CONFUNDIRLOS :C ESPERO QUE ME ENTIENDAN)**

 **Sobre las votación bueno ya terminaron…**

 **PERO IGUAL NO SE OLVIDEN SU REVIEW! MOTIVA A QUE SUBA LOS CAPITULOS RAPIDO!  
**

 **Gano el harem en el esta en este orden…**

 **Kuroka**

 **Grayfia**

 **Ophis**

 **Serafall**

 **Rossewisse**

 **Yasaka**

 **Akeno**

 **Gabriel**

 **Sona**

 **Bueno algo también que me gusto es…**

 **Xenovia**

 **Bueno eso esto todo gracias por seguir mi historia, adiós!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Bueno quiero decirle que puede que la semana que viene no suba capitulo, por alguna que otra complicación, como sea espero que les guste el capítulo de ahora…**

 **Disclaimer: High school DxD no me pertenece…**

* * *

Allí estaba Issei enfrente de la Rias Gremory, su actual objetivo de venganza, por lo que estaba sonriendo y más porque estaba sola, y no tendría que hacer mucho escándalo, pero había algo que no entendía…

Si ella había asesinado a Grayfia, porque estaba aquí?

* * *

Flash back…

Después de Rias lanzara el ataque de energía de la destrucción hacia Issei que término matando a Grayfia y asiendo cosquillas al castaño, sucedió lo siguiente…

Cuando Grayfia se estaba convirtiendo solo en residuos de luz y desvaneciéndose, solo quedo en la tierra la pieza que simbolizaba a la reina, por lo cual Sirzech se acerco lentamente para recoger lo que quedo de la reina más fuerte…

-maldición no murió otra vez!-alguien maldijo a lo lejos de donde estaba Sirzech y no era nada más ni menos que su "preciada" hermana, que hace uso momento acababa de eliminar a una de las personas más importantes para el…

Lentamente Sirzech se acerco hacia donde estaba Rias, cuando termino de caminar y estaba enfrente de ella, estaba a punto de hablar, pero ella hablo primero…

-maldición! Onii-sama porque no has hecho nada!-le reclamo la chica en un tono de disgusto, generado, porque Sirzech no había hecho nada para detener a Issei.

-Rias…-susurro él, con sombra cubriendo sus ojos, si había algunas cosas importantes para el "eran!" su hermana y su esposa…pero ahora para el habían muerto las dos…

-porque Onii-sama tenias a ese mald…-no termino de hablar puesto que Sirzech le prendió una cachetada que la mando a volar, varios metros, sorprendiendo a los presentes, puesto que una de las personas que nunca creyeron que tocaría a Rias era su hermano mayor…

Rias estaba con los ojos abiertos…la persona que lo acababa de golpear era su hermano mayor, la persona que nunca, le regaño más de lo que fuera necesario…

-Rias Gremory…-dijo el mou con una lagrima en sus ojos-serás juzgada por el crimen de asesinato y de traición contra la familia-dijo este serio…

-que estás diciendo Onii-sama?! Como yo la próxima heredera podría irme a un juicio!-reclamo enojada-yo puedo decidir quién se va y quien se queda en este clan!-le grito ella-tu n…-no completo por que Sirzech había aparecido detrás suyo y le dio un golpe en la nuca para cargarla…

Sirzech miro a sus padres que estaban más que sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar, primero Rias mataba a Grayfia, luego vieron como Issei revelo una cantidad exagerada de energía demoniaca y ahora, Sirzech, la persona que más quería a Rias había atacado a la chica que más quería…

-perdonen padre madre…pero llevare a Rias al mundo humano, la dejare ahí mientras que preparo todo lo del juicio…-informo el mou mientras desaparecía en un circulo de transportación.

Cuando llego al mundo humano decidió dejar un conjuro poderoso alrededor de la sala de investigación de ocultismo, no quería que ella se escapara

Luego de unas horas…

Rias estaba empezando a revisar el lugar donde se encontraba notando que estaba en sala del club…

Su primera acción fue intentar salir del club, pero cuando toco la puerta esta le quemo la mano, lo que significaba, que alguien había puesto, una barrera, alrededor, de la sala.

Intento tele transportarse, pero no podía, por lo que solo decidió sentarse en el sillón, pero cuando noto que alguien abría la puerta…

* * *

Fin del Flash back…

Volviendo a lo que estaba pasando Issei estaba enfrente de Rias sonriendo, pero de un momento a otro la sala se había puesto toda de color negro no había rastro de luz, solo Issei parado frente a Rias…

-qué demonios quieres?!-le grito ella cargando energía de la destrucción, para luego lanzarla a Issei, que no la esquivo…

Cuando dio de lleno a Issei su estomago y parte de su pecho no estaban y quedo un gran agujero, por donde se derramaba mucha sangre…dejando de expulsar su ahora, y cayendo al piso…

Rias cuando vio lo que estaba ocurriendo no lo podía creer, la persona que ya habían matado más de una vez, aun estaba viva, pero ahora que ella le había matado por cuarta vez, parecía que por fin se estaba haciendo efecto…

-ya era hora que murieras maldito!-dijo Rias acercando ce unos pasos al cuerpo de Issei, pero cuando estuvo enfrente…

-jajaja no puedes matarme, perra!-dijo el dando una verdad a medias, puesto que era inmortal pero con algunas características…

Cuando se termino de poner de pie, el agujero que tenía se empezó a crear una masa de carne, mientras que se reconstruía todo su sistema que fue hecho polvo…

Rias al ver lo que estaba pasando enfrente de ella, no lo podía creer…

-tú no eres Issei…-le dijo en tono frio.

-claro que lo soy, bitch-sama-dijo el sonriendo tranquilo.

-no…-dijo ella-que eres entonces-le dijo mirando con enojo, a pesar de tener miedo el odio no puede desaparecer.

-yo soy la nada y a la vez el todo-comento el sonriendo, cuando vio como la cara de la chica se deformo, en signo de que no comprendía…

Cuando Issei se estaba preparado para agarrar a Rias, paso algo que no pudo ser más inoportuno para Issei, y de lo más reconfortante para Rias.

Ahí enfrente de Issei interponiéndose en el camino, estaba Sirzech que había aparecido por la espalda de Issei para tomarlo por el brazo.

-que quieres…-fue el susurro de Issei al Lucifer-no tengo nada en tu contra será mejor que te retires, solo quiero llevarme a ella-anuncio el chico mirando al demonio, que lo estaba observando, no con desaprobación como la primera vez, si no que ahora, había un fuego en sus ojos como si quisiera que eso pasara.

-lo siento Issei-kun, pero me temo que tendremos que darle un juicio justo a Rias-comento él con la misma cara fría que el chico-me temo que no te lo puedes llevar como lo has hecho con Rasier-finalizo.

-te diste cuenta lo del pajarraco?-pregunto el mirándolo.

-no soy idiota…-le respondió-tengo una forma de saber quien muere y quien no-dijo él.

-ya veo…-dijo sonriendo- entonces que te parece esto…

Chasqueando los dedos, el chico invoco un agujero negro en medio de la sala, del cual fue expulsado, una cama con alguien encima…

-puedes echar un vistazo a lo que ahí, créeme no es una trampa, no tengo nada contra ti-le comento, pero bajando su aura, lo cual calmo un poco al Lucifer.

No muy convencido decidió acercarse a la cama, cuando quito la sabana que tapaba la figura lo que vio lo dejo sin habla…

-grayfia!-grito el sonriendo contento.

Justo cuando iba a tomarla en sus brazos el mismo agujero se trago la cama, dejando a Sirzech sorprendido…

-onii-sama, que haces solo fue una ilusión, no ahí manera de que regrese a un demonio…una vez que muere eso es todo-le dijo Rias, enojada por lo fácil que había caído en la "ilusión" su hermano.

-te equivocas…-susurro Sirzech.

-que...?-dijo Rias desconcertada.

-acabo de mencionar algo sobre, de que puedo saber cuando alguien muere y quien está vivo…en el momento que trajo a Grayfia, sentí que estaba de vuelta con vida-dijo el mou, en susurros.

Sirzech, pensó un momento sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, el Issei que tenía enfrente, era Issei y a la vez no lo era…

-eres Issei el original…-dijo Sirzech centrándose en el chico-pero ya no eres un demonio o un humano, que eres?-pregunto el Lucifer.

-yo soy la nada y a la vez, el todo-le conto lo mismo que le dijo a Rias.

Para Rias, que no comprendían esas palabras no era importante, pero Sirzech…el sí que las entendió.

-que es lo que quieres? No creo que me hayas mostrado a Grayfia solo por nada-le dijo el Lucifer.

-exacto…-comento Issei mientras que tomaba asiento-pero no quiero nada, solo quería mostrarte que Grayfia, está viva y sin que tu lo quieras, o si lo quieras bien la are feliz con mi vida-informo el chico, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-bueno no quiero hacer nada como destruir toda una ciudad por pelear contigo…aun-finalizo, desapareciendo en el mismo agujero negro de ates…

Cuando se fue, Rias se acerco a su hermano, que susurro algo.

-hasta que la muerte los separe…-casi no se escucho pero llego a los oídos de Rias, cuando el mou pronuncio eso, una sonrisa melancólica se formo en su cara, espero que este bien…-susurro con delicadeza.

Rias por su parte no entendía nada, pero notando que barrera se había roto quiso crear un circula de tele transportación, pero…

-llegas a escapar y te tomare como un demonio renegado, hermanita…-dijo el volviendo a su tono frio.

-pero esto es culpa del estúpido de Issei, si se hubiera muerto cuando lo mate por pri…-no termino por que su hermano le prendió una cachetada.

-esta vez, por que las dos personas que quisiste matar, están vivas, no pasara nada grave, contigo, pero quiero advertirte, que no te salvaras, de un severo castigo.

Eso tenso a la chica pero decidió quedarse para no convertirse en renegada, después de unos cuantos minutos, Sirzech abrió un portal al inframundo…

* * *

En el vacio…

Issei después de ese suceso, empezó a poner en marcha el plan que, cuando no se podía mover, había imaginado, y creado. Ya era la hora de que pusiera en marcha su plan…

Llegando con un guardia, que era uno de los dirigentes de su ejército, de "muertos".

Cuando llego con el guardia, le dijo...

-prepara el ejercito, todos a su puesto que la hora a llegado-dijo el tranquilo.

-a la orden señor!-dijo el soldado.

Después de eso cuando se transporto al castillo, vio que Grayfia, aun no despertaba, lo cual le preocupo, después de comprobar como estaba, la chica salió de la habitación donde encontró a Ophis en otra habitación, pero esta estaba llena de lujo, incluso más que la suya…

Cuando diviso a la Diosa que estaba dormida en la cama, noto como aun seguía en la misma forma con la que había salido con él, al mundo humano.

Notando que estaba bien, empezó a caminar hacia su sala del trono, empezando a cambiar su vestimenta, por un traje de gala que consistía en…

Un pantalón negro, con zapatos de igual color, una camisa blanca, con una corbata color rojo, y para completar, tenía un largo saco color negro muy elegante. En su mano se formo una máscara color negro que apenas se la coloco, se pudo observar como esta solo tenía una apertura en el ojo izquierdo. Repentinamente su cabello se volvió color negro, profundo.

Cuando termino sus cambios estaba en la sala, que estaba total y completamente ordenada, era una sala algo regular, pero bastante ordenada.

El piso era color blanco y las paredes de igual color, lo que resaltaba que había un lugar donde estaba un montón de cortinas negras y enfrente un podio.

-está todo listo?-fue la pregunta del chico a los que estaban en la habitación.

-todo listo Issei-sama!-le dijo uno de los guardias.

-perfecto-fue la respuesta del chico para ponerse, enfrente del podía y empezó.

-3-dijo uno de los encargados.

-2-dijo otro.

-1-dijo uno más.

-comiencen!-dijo el ultimo.

Cuando termino de decir eso, se pudo ver como empezaban a grabar algo…

* * *

Inframundo…

En lo que parecía un día común en el inframundo a acepción de algunas cosas, que eran normales, se presencio algo…

En medio del cielo del inframundo se presencio como se formaba una pantalla, enorme que cualquiera podría ver… no solo eso, si no que en la parte que les pertenecía a los ángeles caídos, se formo otra pantalla.

* * *

En el cielo…

Se podía presenciar el mismo fenómeno que en el inframundo una pantalla gigante que había aparecido de la nada, pero que había en la pantalla…

Las tres facciones observaron aquel, acontecimiento para ver qué pasaba.

En la pantalla se pudo presenciar, una persona que iba entrando en la cámara, no era nada más ni nada menos que Issei, que estaba con la apariencia que hace unos momentos había cambiado…

-Mucho gusto, a todo aquel que lo vea esta presentación-dijo Issei mientras hacia una reverencia.

-bueno se estarán preguntando qué está pasando y porque está ocurriendo este acontecimiento, bueno me presento antes de proseguir-comento mientras que se levantaba.

-Mucho gusto, pueden llamarme Frost-comento Issei, si quería generar un escándalo y que lo tomaran enserio necesitaba cortar toda relación con su yo anterior, en estas situaciones.

Todos los que estaban presenciando estaban observando atentamente lo que estaba pasando.

-Soy Frost, Dios del Vacio…-comento el-que es lo que quiero?-pregunto a nadie en particular-solo quiero decir, que en estos momentos, la facción del vacío, declara la guerra a las tres facciones-comento el enmascarado.

-repito esto no es una broma, o algo parecido, en estos momento, la facción del vacío le declara la guerra a las tres facciones-remarco Issei, para empezar a levantar una mano.

En Aquel momento su mano se torno color negro y empezó a emanar energía obscura, lo que causo que esta pareciera deforme como si en las puntas de sus dedos, fueran estacas.

En aquel momento en cada lugar de las facciones se empezó a formar varios agujeros negros, de los cuales empezaron a caer trompas y tropas… Pero no solo eso, del cielo más arriba se empezaron a formar, varios círculos, mágicos gigantes, que formados asemejaban cañones, cañones de magia…

-En este momento…-dijo el enmascarado, en la pantalla-LA GUERRA COMIENZA!-grito…

Al instante de decir eso, los cañones empezaron a cargar energía, la cual fue disparada a cada ciudad de las tres facciones, y para después las unidades empezar a prender marcha…

-ahora cual es mi objetivo con todo esto?-pregunto Issei, mientras con varias pantallas que tenía enfrente presenciaba el ataque a cada facción desde distintos puntos.

-mi objetivo es simple, quiero verlo todo consumido-dijo el enmascarado mientras cerraba el puño, en signo de enfatizar sus palabras-quiero generar caos, que allá un desequilibrio, en todo!-alzando las manos bajarlas de vuelta-que no allá orden en el mundo que solo quede destrucción!-volvía a alzar las manos-muerte, caos disturbio destrucción, todo!-comentaba, mientras se relajaba y se le hacia un acercamiento en la pantalla.

-pero saben…-susurro el-les daré una pequeña oportunidad-exclamo el-si logran ganarle al ejercito que envíe a sus respectivas posiciones, abriré un portal y les daré la oportunidad de que logren un contraataque…-menciono el-claro si logran vivir-finalizo él.

-bueno, se que en este momento están luchando por sus vidas batallando contra mi facción, así que no les quitare más tiempo-haciendo una reverencia dijo-espero volvernos a ver pronto…-finalizo para que las pantallas desaparecieran…

* * *

Inframundo…

Se podía sentir el aroma a sangre y a humo, una parte de aquel lugar, estaba hecha desastre, era donde se llevaba el enfrentamiento, de la **[facción undead]** y la **[facción de los demonios]** a pesar que era una guerra desastrosa, se notaba que la facción agresora era la que estaba sufriendo más bajas.

Al comienzo las tropas dirigidas por Issei, fueron las que más avanzaron, pero cuando los demonios lograron reagruparse, pudieron combatir con los atacantes.

Luego de una lucha los demonios triunfaron y al instante de matar al último, se formo un portal color negro…

* * *

En el cielo…

El cielo fue el que sufrió más daños a estructuras, puesto que fueron los que más se tardaron en reagruparse, la batalla se dio fin con muchos heridos por partes del cielo, pero no tantas bajas como se espero, por el paisaje que mostraba total destrucción, donde en medio del mar de caos se encontraba el mismo portal que se había formado en el inframundo…

* * *

En el territorio de los ángeles caídos…

El ejercito agresor de Issei, no duro mucho, donde antes estaba el ejercito solo quedo un rastro de humo, como llegaron a eso?

Vali…el poseedor de la **[divine divide]** fue el que se encargo de derrotar a cada una de las unidades, dejando a los caídos como si nada, por lo que azazel a estaba planeando un nuevo ataque para devolver la cara de la misma moneda…

El plan de azazel era el siguiente…que uno de los integrantes del grupo de Vali se encargara de infiltrarse y de intentar obtener información.

La más clasificada para esa tarea y que fue sugerida por Vali fue cierta nekomata llamada kuroka.

Kuroka era una nekomata, de tez, blanca una estatura algo normal, tenia ojos color ámbar y cabello color negro y para rematar un cuerpo que la hacía asemejar a una Diosa, vestía un kimono color negro con una faja amarilla y alguno que otro accesorio.

La misión de la chica era simple, por su gran habilidad con el senjutsu, lo cual le serviría para evitar ser descubierta.

La misión era obtener algo de información de la armada y saber a qué se enfrentan, azazel no era el tipo que se precipitaba, por lo que mientras más conocimiento sobre el ejército enemigo sería mejor.

* * *

Con kuroka…

Cuando fue informada por Vali por lo que tenía que hacer, acepto solo porque le parecía divertido, ella tenía una personalidad juguetona, además si es que llegara a estar en peligro, conocía alguno que otro método para poder escaparse.

Una vez que la joven estuvo frente al portal, con un poco de duda lo cruzo…

Al otro lado cuando ella pasó el umbral de lo que era el portal completamente negro solo un marco dorado, pudo observar como todo su entorno fue remplazado por un suelo, que parecía de cristal que le permitía estar de pie.

Activando sus poderes asiendo que no sea visible para empezar su misión…

A los pocos minutos de caminar en línea recta se topo con algo…un castillo…o era una ciudad?...quizá un país amurallado?

Esa era la perspectiva que tenia la chica por lo que tenía enfrente, que era el lugar que Issei gobernaba, ese lugar era un castillo, el castillo del vacío.

Empezando a colarse por una de las entradas pudo observar el ejército enemigo…miles y miles de auras, todas amontonadas, y algunas bastante poderosas, estaban en la entrada, la joven pensando s esa era la guardia no quería imaginar lo que sería el ejercito completo.

Dejando de lado eso, empezó a tomar fotos, su misión era obtener información, por lo que decidió empezar a moverse otra vez.

Empezando a llegar a lo que parecía a una especie de castillo estilo medieval lo bastante grande como para que sea identificable para un Rey.

"ese debe ser el lugar donde se coordina todo…" pensó la chica para empezar a ingresar al castillo, de estilo antiguo…

Al divisar una ventana que estaba abierta ingreso, lo dio la vista a un cuarto totalmente lujosa.

-que habitación más extraña…-susurro para empezar a caminar.

Al primer paso que dio en la habitación la ventana se cerro, dejándola encerrado. La joven no entendiendo nada quiso ir por la puerta pero esta estaba cerrada…

Viendo que no había más remedio, decidió utilizar un círculo de tele transportación el cual no funciono.

-no importa cuánto intentes no conseguirás nada-dijo una voz…

Kuroka se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con el mismo enmascarado que había hecho el anuncio…

-hola..nya-dijo ella quitando su camuflaje para ver a la persona que la descubrió…

-mucho gusto-dijo la persona-toma asiento-le invito cordialmente, lo que la chica acepto-tenemos mucho de que hablar…-finalizo.

* * *

 **HOLA! COMO ESTAN! LES PIDO DISCULPAS POR LA DEMORA, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO ALLA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, Y SI NO MEJORARE!**

 **LES DOY GRACIAS POR LO REVIEWS! BUENO ESPERO QUE SIGAN DEJANDO SUS REVIEWS QUE MOTIVAN MUCHO!**

 **GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SE TOMAN SU TIEMPO, PARA PODER DEJAR UN COMENTARIO.**

 **AQUI ENTRA YA LA ADORABLE KUROKA xD**

 **ADIOS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola como están! espero que les agrade el capítulo de hoy y que si quieren recomendarme algo o decirme algo adelante, también espero que me perdonen por no haber subido el capitulo la semana pasada.**

 **Disclaimer: High School DxD no me pertenece.**

* * *

En aquella habitación estaba kuroka junto con el enmascarado que le había declarado la guerra a las tres facciones, sin ningún problema y no solo eso sino que predijo que ella estaría en el lugar donde ahora se encontraba dando a entender que ese sujeto no era una broma.

-bien de que hablaremos nya-dijo ella sonriendo tranquilamente por fuera pero por dentro estaba algo nerviosa.

-tu eres del equipo de Vali si mal no recuerdo…-comento, lo cual la chica asintió con la cabeza-quiero que ustedes se me unan a mi…si es posible incluso arrastren a los caídos, Azazel seria un buen segundo al mando-comento el pensativo.

La nekomata no entendía mucho de que estaba hablando aquel sujeto, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que solo generaría más adiciones a la fuerza enemiga.

La chica al ver como se levanto y se dirigía hacia otro lugar aprovecho para lanzarle un hechizo para que cayera en una alucinación, el resultado…

Justo cuando se estaba por levantar del asiento cayo de lleno de vuelta por haber sido alcanzado por la técnica dejando a la chica libre…

Kuroka intentando salir se levanto invocando un hechizo de trasportación pero como anterior mente sucedió lo mismo…nada.

-parece que de todos modos voy a tener que esperar…-dijo la chica para sentarse y suspirar con cansancio.

* * *

Mente de Issei…

Issei se encontraba despertando en su cama, mientras observaba como a su alrededor que era su casa, desconcertado bajo y se vistió para luego salir fuera, donde se dirigió sin rumbo aparente.

Anduvo caminando cerca de media hora, hasta que llego hasta una plaza, donde se quedo prado aproximadamente unos veinte minutos más.

"que está ocurriendo?"se pregunto mentalmente observando a su alrededor.

-Issei-kun!-se escucho un grito femenino que se estaba aproximando, el chico giro su cuello y lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido.

Era Yuuma Amano o mejor conocida como Raynare que se encontraba caminando hacia su dirección. El joven observo como la chica se le venia aproximando, hasta llegar a estar frente al chico.

-te he hecho esperar?-le pregunto ella en un tono tímido.

-no acabo de llega-dijo el chico sin pensarlo mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de a cabeza.

-menos mal…-dijo Yuuma soltando un suspiro.

"entonces está es la alucinación en la que me mandaron?" se pregunto mental mente "será mejor que le siga el juego a ver como acaba las cosas, además es solo un recuerdo no solo eso el nivel de hechizo no fue suficiente para que caiga si quisiera rompería el encanto" termino para ver a la chica.

-no vamos?-le pregunto el sonriendo, aunque no lo quisiera admitir le agradaba como era "Yuuma" antes de mostrar su verdadera forma.

El curso de la cita continuo como había ocurrido la primera vez, ahora estaba en el mismo parque donde le habían matado.

-Issei-kun para conmemorar nuestra primera cita puedes hacer algo por mi?-pregunto Yuuma.

-claro cualquier cosa a mi alcance!-dijo Issei para el ya sabía que iba a ser asesinado.

-morirías por mi?-la que pregunto eso no fue Yuuma, si no Rias, lo cual esta vez si lo sorprendió…

A su alrededor todo había cambiado, ahora estaba en la iglesia abandonada mirando a Raynare en su frente que estaba asustada.

-en nombre de la caza Gremory te eliminare!-le grito Rias.

-espera Rias-sempai!-le dijo Issei lo cual llamo la atención de Rias.

-después de todo lo que hiso la vas a perdonar?!-le grito ella.

-no solo quiero escuchar lo último que tiene que decir….-comento este para observar a la chica que estaba asustada.

-va..Vamos Issei-kun-dijo Raynare en su modo de Yuuma otra vez y señalando su brazalete que le había comprado el chico el día de su cita-ves no me lo e quitado sabes que significa no?...-dijo la chica con algunas lagrimas saliendo de su rostro demostrando el miedo que tenia.

-Rias…-dijo el chico.

-si?-interrogo ella.

-hazlo por favor…-susurro para darse la vuelta.

"hoooo recuerdo esto…"dijo el chico que estaba viendo todo lo sucedido, pero cuando se dio la vuelta para ver como Raynare era carbonizada, puesto que la primera vez no lo había visto, noto algo diferente…

Justo cuando Rias preparaba la esfera de destrucción un círculo de tele transportación apareció debajo de la caída llevándosela a quien sabe donde pero lo que pudo identificar era que el círculo era perteneciente a Rias…

"momento…eso había pasado? En ningún momento había presenciado eso…"se pregunto mental mente para luego romper el hechizo…

* * *

Volviendo a la realidad…

Issei se despertó y justo cuando sintió que alguien le quitaba su máscara. Cuando sintió que le retiraron la máscara pudo ver a la nekomata que estaba en su regazo quitando la máscara.

-sekiryutei-chan?-pregunto kuroka con asombro, de las `personas de la lista que podrían estar en la lista de personas que pudieran ser "Frost" el no era uno de ellos, siendo que estaba muerto.

-tú eres?...-pregunto el tranquilo.

-Kuroka-nya-dijo ella sonriendo-no se suponía que estabas muerto sekiryutei-chan?-pregunto la chica.

-enserio?-pregunto el chico mirándose el pecho pero no pudo por un par de gemelas que le obstruían la visión, esa fue la primer vez en mucho tiempo que se pudo nervioso…

Kuroka observo como el chico se ponía nervioso por la forma en la que se encontraban, puesto que ella estaba en su regazo y el estaba viendo a la chica puesto que su ropa era algo reveladora.

-te gusta lo que vez sekiryutei-chan?-pregunto juguetonamente la chica.

-Soy Issei no Sekiryutei-chan-comento intentando calmarse.

-entonces Ise-kun…-dijo la chica para volver a pararse-que es lo que quieres lograr? Tu objetivo no es como lo anunciaste, mientras estabas atrapado en el encanto revise un poco tus recuerdo y se bien que lo de asesino no se te da muy bien-dijo ella sonriendo para recorrer el alrededor de la habitación.

-de que hablas?-pregunto este en un tono más frio.

-bueno hablo de todo los que "mato" tu facción que están ahora en alguna parte de la ciudad-dijo ella. Issei para ese momento sabía que no podría mentir-se muy bien que todos los que "mataste" en la guerra están vivos y coleando-dijo ella sonriendo.

-haaaa-suspiro Issei con cansancio-sabes que por saber todo eso ya no saldrás de aquí verdad?-le pregunto el chico.

-sip!-dijo ella.

-que problema las personas como tu…-susurro el chico, pero luego sintió como alguien se le subió encima otra vez…

-así que lo que me estás diciendo es que me quede aquí contigo-nya?-pregunto kuroka esta vez en un tono seductor.

Para Issei volver a sentir ese nerviosismo por estar con una chica si le era raro, el creía que esa clase de sentimiento se habían disuelto con lo que paso, pero no…ahora el estaba en una situación comprometedora con una chica que si que era hermosa.

-no es lo que quise decir, pero puedes interpretarlo como quieras…-dijo el apartando la vista intentando levantarse pero gracias a la chica que tenia enzima no pudo hacer nada solo poder observar como la chica se estaba pegando cada vez más a el…

En ese momento, para gracias de Issei alguien entraba en la habitación, esa persona era Ophis que había vuelto a su forma de niña.

"esto va de mal en peor…"fue el pensamiento rápido del chico por la situación en la que se encontraba.

Ophis cuando entro pudo observar la escena de Issei que estaba sentado con una chica enzima.

-ara no sabía que tenias compañía Issei-kun…-comento la Diosa como siempre en voz estoica y su cara carente de emoción.

-ella es la espía de los ángeles caídos-comento el chico para ver cómo Ophis se tranquilizaba, la razón el chico no sabía.

-que pasa Ophis-chan?-pregunto el chico.

-bueno…la chica que tenias inconsciente acaba de despertar-comento ella para luego salir.

Issei se sorprendió y al mismo momento que escucho eso el también desapareció pero como Kuroka estaba en su regazo también ella desapareció con el chico…

* * *

Habitación de Grayfia…

Issei reapareció con kuroka en sus brazos cargada al estilo princesa, la chica tenia una cara de confusión pero no pudo decir nada porque apenas estaba recobrando el sentido por lo que acababa de pasar ella se dio cuenta que ya estaba en un sillón.

Issei se acerco a la cama en donde la peli-plata descasaba, para ver como estaba, con forme se acerco pudo notar como ella estaba sentada pero como ella no estaba vestida se tapaba como podía con las sabanas.

-hola Grayfia-chan-comento Issei para observar como la chica cambio su mirada perdida para concentrarse en la voz que lo llamaba.

-Issei-san?...-dijo ella sorprendida por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-que tal estas Grayfia-chan?-pregunto el con una sonrisa para traer una silla y ponerla al lado de su cama para poder conversar.

-b..bien…-dijo ella aun no creía lo que estaba pasando-Issei-san responda sin mentir…estoy muerta?-pregunto la chica.

Esa pregunta hiso que el chico arrugara la frente y se le frunciera el seño.

-no, como puedes observar estas viva-comento para volver a relajarse.

-pero…-dijo ella recordando el momento en el que fue asesinada por Rias-recuerdo como…fui asesinada-dijo ella bajando la mirada.

Issei estaba furioso, esa no era la Grayfia que el conocía, tal parece que no pudo restaurar la mente de la chica.

"debió ser un trauma bastante fuerte para que deje de ser la mujer de fuerte carácter que es…"-pensó frunciendo el seño de vuelta.

-escucha atentamente Grayfia-chan…-empezó Issei y tomo la mano de la chica la cual la miro sorprendió-al igual que tu yo fui asesinado una vez por Rias Gremory…-dijo ese nombre a duras penas por el odio que cargaba las palabras-pero encontré una forma de volver y de esa misma forma te volví a traer de vuelta a este mundo, no quería que una de las pocas personas que fue amable conmigo verdaderamente pase por el sufrimiento de la soledad eterna…por eso te traje de vuelta a la vida pero…ahora yo te tengo una pregunta…quieres quedarte conmigo o volver al inframundo? No te voy a retener puedes hacer lo que quieras…-finalizo el chico mirando a la chica a los ojos.

-y..yo…-dijo ella dudosa no sabía que responder en ese momento-necesito pensarlo…-dijo ella bajando la mirada.

"no quiero herir a Issei-san pero tampoco quiero dejar a Sirzech-sama…pero los dos me han salvado…que haré?"Fueron los pensamientos en esos momentos de la chica que no sabia que responder.

-está bien esperare tu respuesta-dijo el sonriendo para luego levantarse del asiento-ahí ropa en el armario de ahí-dijo señalando un armario que estaba en una esquina-tal vez no sea lo que siempre llevas pero es lo que ahí…-finalizo.

-muchas gracias-dijo ella aun en la cama.

-una cosa más…-dijo el chico levantando la mano que se empezó a envolver en oscuridad para luego tomar forma de un cubo con líneas azules y en medio un circulo-cuando estas lista toca ese botón, no importa donde yo este apareceré de inmediato-dijo el entregándole el cubo que no era grande un poco más pequeño que la palma de su mano-siempre tenlo contigo dijo el chico sonriendo cálidamente.

-gracias…-dio la chica observando que pasaba a continuación…

Issei toco el hombro de kuroka para volver a desaparecer dejando a Grayfia sola…

"esto será complicado…"fue lo único que pensó para pararse y buscar donde el chico Dijo.

* * *

Volviendo con Issei…

El reapareció en la misma sala en la que Kuroka se había encontrado con Issei por primera vez o mejor dicho Kuroka entro en el castillo.

-que problema…-susurro el chico para ver como la chica estaba otra vez pegada a él sin que él se dé cuenta-otro problema más…-dijo el chico mirando a la chica.

-heee soy un problema-nya?-comento la chica en el oído del chico-entonces esta gatita mala necesita un castigo-dijo la chica en un tono seductor que hiso que el chico se sonrojara.

-tal vez más tarde…pero ahora necesito averiguar algo-dijo el chico para abrir un agujero color negro en sus pies para luego ser tragado por el y desaparecer.

-ya se fue-nya…-dijo la chica para intentar salir de la habitación pero no podía, hasta que encontró algo parecido a un teléfono cuando lo tomo escucho…

-necesita algo?...-fue la voz de una especie de operador.

La chica sonrió ampliamente por lo que escucho.

* * *

En alguna parte del inframundo...

Issei parecía en un lugar donde no había nada a kilómetros, para sentarse en el suelo y ponerse a meditar…

-si no me equivoco este podría ser el lugar…-susurro para poder concentrase…

Desde el momento que empezó a concentrarse pasaron alrededor unas cuatro horas en la misma pose, pero que es lo que estaba haciendo ahí? Simple desde que llego estaba concentrándose para poder buscar un alma en particular en el vasto mundo del inframundo, estaba concentrándose para encontrar un alma de ángel caído mejor dicho pero no cualquiera…

Abriendo los ojos de golpe y levantándose dijo a nadie en particular.

-te encontré…-fue lo que dijo para desaparecer otra vez.

Volvió a aparecer esta vez en un lugar casi igual de desolado que en el que estaba anterior mente. La única excepción es que había un edificio único pero gigante.

Notando que había muchos guardias decidió hacer algo más inteligente.

Fundiéndose con las sombras se resbala hasta llegar a la espalada del guardias sigilosamente se acerco por la espalda para volver a aparecer y meterlo en las sombras haciendo que desaparezca junto con el...

Segundos más tarde vuelve a aparecer el "mismo" guardias para abandonar su posición y entrar en la estructura que estaba guardando hace unos momentos.

Conforme que ingresaba no llamaba la atención y gracias a que absorbió el alma de guardia logro memorizar por completo el recorrido de las instalaciones para poder, llegara a donde quería.

Una celda algo más alejadas de las demás por la distancia que recorrió y no solo eso sino que a su alrededor no había otras celdas con las que pueda decir que estaban en la misma situación.

Cuando llego a la puerta de ella no contaba con la llave pero eso no fue un impedimento puesto que de un solo tirón la puerta voló para poder observar lo que había adentro.

En aquella celda se podía observar a lo que estaba buscando, en aquella celda estaba una chica que estaba en sus ropas íntimas solo que un poco desgarrado no solo eso si o que, se podía observar que tenía varios cortes.

-quien está ahí?!-grito la chica con terror absoluto en sus palabras, levantando la cabeza dando a mostrar su identidad…

-Raynare…-susurro Issei aun en las sombras sorprendido, la chica que antes tenía un aura totalmente siniestra y malvada y corrupta ahora solo quedaba una que mostraba miedo…

-que es lo que quieren?!-grito la chica sacudiendo como podía para soltarse pero era en vano-dijeron que estaría libre una semana más!-grito ella con lagrimas en los ojos viendo la figura del guardia…

En eso Issei se acerco frente a la chica aun con la forma del guardia, causando un miedo exagerado en la chica.

-mátame! Mátame! mátame!-le grito la chica con aun más lagrimas en los ojos.

Issei observaba la escena que tenía enfrente y solo podía pensar una cosa…

"enserio ella es Raynare…."ese era el único pensamiento que tenía. Dejando eso de lado se acerco más a la chica que se asusto aun más y cerró los ojos. En ese momento Issei volvió a su verdadera forma pero esta vez llevaba el mismo uniforme que antes siempre llevaba y su cabello volvió al castaño.

-Hola Yuuma-chan cuanto tiempo!-dijo el chico sonriendo y viendo a la chica con una sonrisa que no era forzada lo cual causo que el mismo se confundiera de lo que le estaba pasando.

-n…no puede ser…-dijo ella volviendo a abrir sus ojos y mirando al chico de enfrente-Issei...kun…-dijo ella sorprendida.

-hola Yuuma-chan porque ahí lagrimas en ese hermoso rostro?-pregunto el acercándose un poco más a la chica.

Raynare no sabía que pensar desde que llego a esa celda en lo único que pensaba era en la venganza contra el chico, pero con forme paso el tiempo y recibió unas "visitas" que eran de parte de la Rias Gremory la cual solía venir a torturarla cada semana…Pero la última vez que vino dijo algo que la dejo estresada…

* * *

Flash back

Cerca de hace unos tres días antes se encontraba Raynare en la misma celda colgada en la pared mientras recibía golpe tras golpe de parte de la Gremory, así era siempre, ella llegaba y ella sufría…Raynare sabía que todo lo que hiso estuvo mal pero el sufrimiento diario que ella recibía era enorme…al fin entendía como hiso sufrir a la monja, pero al menos no termino como ella creía pero solo era hasta ese momento…

Luego de terminar la paliza semanal de siempre Rias se le paro enfrente como si esperara algo…

-que quieres…-dijo ella algo débil…

-nada de ti…-dijo ella le dijo-pero te diré te logre vender….y a un buen precio-comento ella para darse la vuelta.

-qué?!-dijo ella asustada.

-te he vendido a un demonio de clase alta deberías darme las gracias-comento ella empezando a salir de la habitación.

-no! No! Espera!-dijo ella con lagrimas.

-tendrás cerca de dos semanas quizá menos antes de que te vengan a buscar…-comento ella saliendo y a punto de cerrar la puerta –por cierto…cuando mueras salúdame a Issei-dijo para cerrar la perta.

Eso le dejo aun mas sorprendida a la chica pero lo único que podía hacer era llorar sintiendo la impotencia, además no solo eso, en el tiempo que ella estuvo encerrada entendió que lo que hiso fue imperdonable y dejo de lado su odio contra Issei, pero ahora que se enteraba que el estaba muerto justo cuando sintió que lo mejor era esperar que le baya bien y que tenga una vida feliz no le gusto…

* * *

End flash back

-jaja que pasa Yuuma-chan parece que viste un fantasma-dijo el chico sonriendo.

A Raynare le sorprendió puesto que según Rias el estaba muerto…había algo que no encajaba.

-quien eres?-pregunto ella con desconfianza-Issei-kun se supone que esta muerto…quien eres-dijo ella de manera fría.

"maldición ella sabe que morí…bueno de todos modos le pensaba decir la verdad" pensó para volver a cambiar solo su traje y su cabello pero no llevaba la máscara.

-eso dolió Raynare…tanto odias a tu ex-novio que lo crees muerto-le pregunto el chico sonriendo-bueno…en parte se supone que estoy muerto…-dijo el rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo que no era fingido.

-pero entonces?-pregunto ella sin entender.

-antes de continuar-dijo extendiendo su mano la cual salió unos pequeños rayos que salieron disparados por las cadenas rompiéndolas y liberando a la chica, pero antes de que cayera al suelo Issei la sujeto en brazos.

-que está pasando…-dijo ella sin entender nada aun.

-bueno digamos que termine muerto, pero reviví y ahora soy el comandante general de la **[facción undead]** y un psicópata en potencial…-dijo el sonriendo por que vio la cara de la chica que mostraba que no entendía nada-a olvide algo te tengo un regalo!-dijo el extendiéndole su mano en la cual se encontraba…

-hee?...-dijo de una manera algo infantil y eso lo demostraba en sus ojos violeta-el Sacred Gear de Asia…-dijo ella sorprendida viendo los dos anillos y cuando levanto la cabeza para encontrar a Issei sonriendo solo pudo pensar algo…

"Qué demonios paso?!"fue su único pensamiento.

* * *

 **Hola! Perdón por no haber podido subir el capitulo en estos últimos días la verdad que tuve que atender algunos asuntos personales por lo cual no pude escribir nada, el próximo capítulo lo subiré este viernes o sabana incluso puede que antes, pero como sea espero que les allá gustado este capítulo que la verdad intente hacerlo menos dark…como me lo an dicho que ago.**

 **Quiero hacerles una pregunto puesto que en un review lo dijeron.**

 **Mi historia solo parece buena? Enserio es solo apariencia? No es buena?**

 **Perdón a aquel que dejo ese review pero enserio así es como lo tome, que mi historia no es bueno y que solo parece buena.**

 **Como sea seguiré la historia y espero que no se olviden dejar su opinión que como he dicho en varias ocasiones, el saber la opinión de los lectores motivo bastante, así que espero sus opiniones!**

 **Una cosa antes que se me olvide…Darkar231…hijo de tu chingada madre si me olvide de algo! No es mi culpa :v pero bueno tengo que reconocer que es bastante bueno tu fic Vampires love…(recomendado) deja de joder con eso :V**

 **Una cosa s alguien cree que Issei no a matado a nadie quiero que lea donde dice "Psicopata en potencial" ademas no solo eso las almas que consume las elimina no es como cuando fuciona para revivir a otra persona. aclaracion...**

 **Me despido y espero que les allá gustado si parezco disc rayado xD pero enserio quiero saber su opinión.**

 **Sin mas Darker201 fuera.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mucho gusto de nuevo mis queridos lectores, les doy las gracias porque hay algunos que se toman la libertad de poder leer mi fic, como sea estoy consciente que nadie lee esto así que…**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: High School DxD no me Pertenece ...**

* * *

En el edificio donde se encontraba Raynare e Issei, más específicamente en la celda en la que se encontraba la chica, se podía observara como la caída estaba muy confundida por la situación que se le estaba presentando.

-porque me estás dando el Sacred Gear de Asía…-dijo la chica observando los anillo que estaban en la mano del chico.

-porque te la estoy dando? Es que estás muy herida…-dijo él con una sonrisa cálida.

-pero no se supone que si tienes su Sacred Gear ella…-dijo ella agrandando su mirada.

-muerta?-pregunto él como si nada-si ella está muerta de hecho yo mismo la mate-dijo el tranquilamente.

Esa si fue una sorpresa para la chica el saber que la persona que más protegió a la monja cuando ella la asesino y termino como demonio, Issei fue el que más se enojo y ahora el estaba contando que el mismo la había matado…

-es broma, verdad?-dijo ella sonriendo de forma forzada-esta es una broma, que luego de ponerme los anillos me mataras verdad…-dijo ella saliendo de los brazos del chico-el Issei que conozco nunca tocaría a la chica que protege…-empezó a derramar lagrimas-esto es obra de la Gremory verdad? Me mataran apenas tengan la oportunidad-ella se sentó en una esquina de la habitación y abrazo sus piernas…

"maldita sea Rias!" fue el grito mental del chico "convertir a Grayfia en una persona débil siendo que ella era de gran carácter y de una mente fuerte" apretó los puños" ahora conviertes a Raynare…una chica orgullosa malvada y despiadada en una chica indefensa, asustadiza y deprimida…que tan bajo puede caer…"fueron los pensamientos.

Volviendo a acercarse a la chica que estaba abrazando sus piernas y se escuchaba los sollozos provenientes de la chica, Issei después de todo lo que cambio después de todo lo que sufrió por la soledad…soledad…

Se detuvo a mitad de camino y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al pensar su situación, Raynare traiciono la confianza de los ángeles caídos, sus seguidores más fieles fueron convertidos en cenizas y no tenía a nadie en quien confiar, en resumen…nadie la iba a salvar de esta situación…ella estaba sola

Fijando su vista en la chica que estaba vestida casi desnuda con varios moretones y manchas de sangre, sintió una opresión en el pecho. Para luego volver a caminar hacia la chica y agacharse a su altura y acariciar su cabeza.

-Raynare…-dijo él para ver como la chica levantaba su cabeza y lo miraba a los ojos-crees que esta es una broma, no? Te mostrare lo contrario…-finalizo viendo la cara de confusión de la chica.

Issei sin decir nada paso un brazo debajo de sus piernas y otro en su espalda y la cargo estilo princesa. La chica estaba con un pequeño rubor en su cara para luego observar que pasaría.

De un momento a otro ellos estaban fuera de del edificio a unos cincuenta metros aproximadamente en el lugar donde Issei había dejado el punto ciego en la defensa.

Con cuidado dejo a la chica.

Clack!

Se escucho el chasqueo de sus dedos para ver de nuevo a la chica que ahora…

Raynare se sorprendió cuando de un momento a otro el chico la saco de la celda y ahora estaba fuera del edificio y no solo eso en un instante con solo chasquear sus dedos, le coloco los anillos [Twilight Healing] y tenía puesta ropa una vez más.

Su ropa interior se había reconstruido y ahora llevaba puesto un suerte color rosa claro con una chaleco color blanco encima, una falda color purpura que llegaba hasta las rodillas y no solo eso sino que cada una de sus lesiones fue curada lo único que faltaba era los zapatos…

-perdón Ray-chan al parecer no logre crear unos zapatos-dijo rascándose la cabeza.

La chica aun no salió de su asombro puesto que cada vez que lograba entender lo que pasaba algo más loco pasaba.

-he…?-dijo ella confundida cuando se observo.

-espero que sea de tu gusto jeje como sea ahora…-dijo para volver su vista hacia el edificio-quiero probar algo…

El chico apunto con su mano hacia donde se encontraba la estructura siendo observado por la chica que lo miraba con atención, y lo que hiso unos segundos después lo sorprendió…

-Black Hole: In-comento para que encima de la estructura se generara como decía su nombre un agujero negro que en unos simples segundo absorbió todo lo que estaba bajo suyo y alrededores.

Raynare miraba con asombro lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos. Después lo que observo a continuación no fue…lo mejor que allá visto…

-Black Hole: out- repitió los mismo pero con una pequeña variación, al instante se formaron esta vez dos agujeros uno donde antes estaba la estructura que expulso escombros y…una pila enorme de cadáveres, todos los cadáveres estaban destazados desmembrados y algunos simplemente estaban molidos.

Del segundo agujero fueron expulsadas unas cuantas personas junto con varias "luces" que flotaban alrededor de la personas.

Issei con un movimiento de sus dedos hiso que las "luces se pusieran enfrente suyo y se unieran…

-que son esas cosas?-pregunto la chica mirando curiosamente las "luces"

-son las almas de los guardias-comento el chico para tomar la pequeña alma que había sido formada de todas las demás. Mientras la chica estaba estática sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar y porque quería saber que era lo que planeaba hacer con las almas, pero lo que Issei hiso i la sorprendió…

De un simple bocado Issei se había comido esa alma que fue formada de todas las demás.

-que..que haces?-dijo la chica sorprendida.

-no he comido en unos cuantos días además, no es como si alguien extrañara a estas personas-comento para soltar un suspiro.

La chica que aun no entendía muy bien la situación así que decidió que preguntaría más tarde.

-bueno mejor nos vamos…-dijo el chico dando una última mirada a los que estaban encerrados en las celdas para luego tomar la mano de la chica y desaparecer…

* * *

Castillo del Vacio…

Issei y Raynare volvieron a aparecer en el mismo cuarto en el cuarto del chico, puesto que se suponía que estaba vacío, pero…

-Ise-chan!-se escucho un grito para luego ver como un borrón apareció y lanzo a Issei al suelo.

-kuroka?-pregunto el chico reincorporándose y viendo a la chica que estaba colgada de el-no eres muy melosa con alguien quien conoces hace poco?-pregunto el chico queriendo saber el porqué del comportamiento de la chica.

-te lo he dicho en una ocasión, he visto todos tus recuerdos-dijo la chica mirándolo.

-entonces como no conocías mi rostro hasta que me quitaste la máscara-pregunto el chico.

-eso era lo raro…-dijo la chica un poco más seria-cuando vi tus recuerdos tu solo parecías…una mancha negro…eras una figura humanoide eso si, pero…solo se te podía ver tus ojos curvados y tu sonrisa, la verdad que dabas miedo-comento la chica separándose del chico y fijando su vista en la caída.

Raynare no se sentía bien la mirada concentrada de la chica que le daba así que decidió preguntar.

-tengo algo o qué?-pregunto Raynare a kuroka.

-no nada, nada es que Ise-chan solo parece traer chicas lindas-dijo la chica en afán de molestar.

Antes de que algo más pasara Issei hablo.

-espero que me disculpen pero en estos momento tengo que encargarme de asuntos de mi facción-comento para salir de la sala.

Las chicas observaron eso y dejaron pasar, pero Raynare tenía una duda.

-enserio es el líder de una facción?-pregunto Raynare sorprendida a kuroka.

-así es!-comento la chica para sentarse en un sofá de la sala.

Issei conforme iba caminando hiso que volviera a aparecer su máscara en la mano para volver a ponérsela. Todo eso mientras tenía un sonrisa tétrica y torcida en su cara, lo cual delataba a cualquiera que lo que pasaría a continuación no sería una buena obra.

Cuando termino su recorrido y entro en la misma sala en la cual había hecho la declaración de guerra, todos lo miraron atentos esperando cualquier orden para cumplir.

-todo listo?-pregunto mientras se paraba en medio de la sala esta vez no había un podía solo era la misma sala con paredes y piso blanco y de fondo cortinas negras elegantemente distribuidas.

-empezamos en 3…-comento uno.

-2-dijo otro para jalar una palanca.

-1-finalizo Issei para pararse firmemente.

-Comienza!-grito uno que estaba al fondo jalando otra palanca.

Al instante que eso pasaba se pudo apreciar como las mismas pantallas enormes de color negro aparecieron tanto como en el infierno como en el cielo, también el territorio de los ángeles caídos.

Todos los que estaban vieron las pantallas prestaron mucha atención, pero esta vez las tres facciones algo más relajadas puesto que ahora ya tenían todo listo para tomar medidas defensivas en caso de otro invasión inesperada.

-Hola, mucho gusto en volvernos a ver, seres inferiores-inicio su saludo Issei asiendo una reverencia para saludar a los espectadores.

Todos los demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos se sintieron indignados por el comentario de Issei, pero cierto caído fue el que más se molesto.

-si están viendo esto es porque sobrevivieron a la primera oleada, les felicito su logro, pero déjenme advertirles que eso solo fue un saludo-Issei dijo mientras negando con su dedo-además…-comenzó el chasqueando sus dedos.

Al momento de esa acción se pudo observar el cambio de enfoque, ahora no estaban mostrando a Issei, sino que ahora estaban saliendo cada uno de los "asesinados" por la guerra.

Todos y cada uno de ellos estaba sentado en el suelo de alguna clase de domo.

Los espectadores observaban con asombro cada uno de los que creyeron muertos.

-Les da alegría volver a ver a sus muertos?-pregunto Issei en tomo juguetón-pues déjenme decirles que dentro de poco los volverán a ver…-sentencio para aparecer en medio del domo.

Al instante de aparecer en el domo, todos los ángeles y demonios estaban dentro del domo, corrieron a los costados de este para estar lo más lejos del chico, incluso se podía escuchar los gritos y lamentos de todos ellos.

Para los presentes que presenciaban eso les dio una buena sorpresa, puesto que a pesar de estar encerrados todos contra el líder nadie se atrevía a acercarse.

-estaba pensando en qué hacer con tantas cucarachas, y esto es lo que se me ocurrió…-dijo para extender su mano en el aire, la cual creó un bastón color negro con la figura de un dragón en la parte superior que tenía una esfera color rojo en la boca, la cual utilizo para golpear el suelo en un simple golpe para decir las siguientes palabras…

-Judgment…-fueron las únicas palabras de Issei.

(N/A Judgment significa sentencia)

Pasaron los segundos y no se pudo sentir incluso en el cielo como en el inferno el temblor que se desataba en el domo…la pregunta era la siguiente…como a pesar de ser paramos dimensionales diferentes se podía sentir el temblor?

Del suelo del domo empezaron a aparecer cadenas que se levantaron hasta la punta del domo para empezar a bajar y atrapar y buscar a los que estaban adentro…

-HAAAAAAAAAA!-se podía escuchar el grito de los cientos de personas sufriendo, agonizado y sintiendo un terrible dolor. Las cadenas de un momento a otro empezaron a jalar los cuerpos de los capturados para luego desmembrarlos.

La vista que tenia los espectadores era…atroz…podían sentir el dolor, el miedo y el horros de sus respectivos compañero que era todos masacrados, pero había algo que les llamo la atención…era la risa sacada de lo más profundo del infierno…no era mucho peor…

-JAJAJAAJA!-se podía ver como Issei se reía como loco, pero por la máscara no lo demostraba pero por sus gestos se notaba que cualquier signo de cordura estaba desecho. Levanto sus manos a los costados mientras se reía aun más fuerte.

-LOS MOUSTROS NO NACEN, SE CREAN! TAL VEZ NO LO SEPAN PERO UNO DE USTDES, SERES INFERIORES ME DIO NACIEMIENTO!-dijo Issei embriagado con lo que estaba a su alrededor. De un momento a otro bajo sus brazos y se calmo

-Les daré un oportunidad-dijo más tranquilo-Tienen, tres días…-comenzó para pararse bien otra vez-si se rinden pacíficamente y logran convencerme de que resucito a cada uno de los que mate, parare esto…pero…-comenzó a hablar otra-si están dispuestos a luchar esta guerra que no pueden ganar…-de repente los cuerpos de todos los asesinados se empezaron a convertirse en cenizas y liberar sus almas que se juntaron todas enfrene de Issei hasta que formaron una sola alma.

-les doy mi palabra…-volvió a hablar el chico, mientras que su máscara en la parte de la boca se comenzaba a astillar como si formara una especie de dientes puntiagudos y se abría-como Frost el Dios del Vacio-tomo el alma de todos ellos para luego comerla moliéndola con los dientes que se habían formado de la máscara y tragarla, para luego formar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Los que estaban espetado los acontecimientos estaban aterrados, Issei había infundido uno de sus objetivos y el más fácil de hacer…infundir miedo.

-Esto ha sido todo, les doy gracias por presenciar esta pequeña presentación…gracias…-concluyo para que las pantallas desapareciera.

* * *

Volviendo con Issei…

El volvió a aparecer en la misma habitación en la que estaba hace unos momentos con kuroka y Raynare…

-Ise-chan!-grito la nekomata para salta encima del chico tirarlo al suelo.

El chico como pudo se sentó en el suelo y pudo ver como Raynare estaba con algo de miedo para acercársele.

Antes de poder decir algo la puerta del cuarto fue tocada.

El chico se levanto y dejo a la nekomata en el suelo que hiso un puchero por haber sido ignorada unos momentos. Antes de abrir la puerta Issei se quito la máscara y la metió dentro de su traje para luego poder abrir la puerta.

-si qu…-no completo la frase.

Frente a el estaba Grayfia en un vestido color celeste bastante elegante, con su cabello arreglado como siempre impecable y con unos zapatos color blanco.

"porque por ahora estoy volviendo a mis viejos patrones de perversión?" pensó el chico.

[Bueno, puede que la parte dragón que tienes gracias a mi te este incitando] comento una voz en su cabeza que él conocía perfecta mente.

"Compañero?! Hace mucho que no te escuchaba hablar" dijo atreves de sus pensamientos Issei.

[Bueno después de que volviste a ser mi socio tuve que reponer energía y tuve que dormir un buen rato] comento el dragón.

"pero tú siempre te la pasas durmiendo" dijo un pequeña broma el chico, lo cual causo que el mismo se sorprenda.

-Issei-san?-escucho Issei y volvió su vista a la cara de Grayfia que mostraba algo de intranquilidad.

-que pasa fia-chan?-pregunto el chico.

"desde cuando me tiene este trato Issei-san?"fue el pensamiento de la chica.

-es que usted lleva mirándome un rato…-dijo la chica en un susurro, bajo pero audible.

-lo siento estaba pensando en otras cosas…-se disculpo de manera nerviosa el chico, al parecer era cierto lo que escucho una vez.

"El látigo a la fuerza no doma a la bestia, puesto que es la mano con la que sostienes el mango la que domas el alma de esta"

Si antes a él le parecía algo sin sentido y que parecía una divagación, ahora contaba con algo de sentido.

-por cierto…fia-chan, tienes lo que te di hace unos momentos?-pregunto el chico para ver como la chica sacaba aquel cubo-me lo pasas de vuelta? Voy a darle unos ajustes…-finalizo el chico.

La chica le devolvió aquel extraño cubo y vio lo que el chico aria.

Issei cuando tuvo el cubo en sus manos y miro a Grayfia una última vez y hiso que aquel cubo cambie de forma.

En las manos del chico ahora se formo un hermoso collar de color plata que tenía una gema color negro en medio, tenía la forma de un copo de nieve.

Issei sin preguntar le color el collar a la chica y luego la vio unos segundos para luego sonreír. Ella era la única que vio antes de "morir" que se sintió triste por él a pesar de que no lo conocía de nada.

-sabia que te quedaría muy bien, te vez hermosa-comento el chico para hacer que ella entre en la habitación.

-muchas…gracias…Issei-kun-comento Grayfia algo apenada pero no lo demostró mucho.

Issei se conformo algo cuando pudo ver como la chica estaba un poco mejor que hace unas cuantas horas.

-Grayfia-chan no te olvides…-le dijo el chico –nunca te quites ese collar, se algo te pasa, solo toca la joya del medio…como te dijo hace unos momentos, apenas la toques estaré contigo al instante-le dijo el chico…

De un momento a otro kuroka se lanzo encima de la Reyna del hielo, para luego preguntarle algo.

-neee, enséñame como hacer que Ise-chan este tan interesado en alguien?-pregunto la peli-negra a la peli-plata.

-lo siento pero no se qué te refieres…-dijo ella con un leve pero visible rubor. Kuroka sin más froto su mejilla con la de la Grayfia…

-awww eres baste linda ya entiendo el porqué Ise-chan es así-comento para ver al chico que solo suspiro para sentarse en uno de los sofás.

-pensar que este es solo el comienzo…-susurro para sí solo con una sonrisa algo pequeña pero existente en su ser.

"Tal vez no sea tan malo esta situación…" pensó para recostarse más en el asiento y observar lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos, que no era tan malo como lo había previsto…

* * *

 **Hola! Espero que hayan logrado disfrutar este capítulo, que me tardo más de lo previsto, joder…estuve enfermo esta semana, espero que me logren perdonar el retraso y el no poder subir capitulo como antes cada dos días, pero como sea, lo hago tan rápido como puedo.**

 **La verdad no sé como quedo este capítulo, si fue o no de su agrado, pero como sea, espero que dejen se Review para saber cómo va la historia y si me falta algo más lo mejorare.**

 **Espero su Review con mucha emoción.**

 **Sin más Darker 201…se despide…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Buenas, espero que este capítulo lo disfruten y que sea de su agrado.**

 **Disclaimers: High School DxD no me pertenece.**

* * *

Inframundo…

En el castillo perteneciente a la familia Gremory se encontraba cierta Peli roja que estaba encerrada a su habitación tomando el junto a una chica peli negra que al parecer tenía su misma edad.

-que es lo que planeas Rias- más que una pregunta parecía una amenaza de que si no le contaba nada algo malo pasarías.

-que es lo que crees que puedo llegar a hacer?-empezó a hablar la chica pelirroja en un tono despreocupado-nada en realidad solo quiero que mi hermano consuma esta poción-levantando un frasco con un liquido color rojo dentro-pero no aceptaría nada de mi-dijo resignada.

La chica peli negra miraba como Rias no mostraba signo alguno de mentira lo cual la sorprendió bastante.

-se puede saber cómo lograras eso?-esta vez sí pregunto la chica.

-vamos Sona, como piensas que mi hermano la tomara? Serafall-sama se la dará-dijo ella sorprendiendo.

-ambas sabemos que a pesar del comportamiento de mi hermana no es una bruta como tu…-empezó a hablar Sona.

-es cierto…es para eso la poción…-dijo mientras movía la poción entre sus dedos-quiero que se la des a tu hermana para que pueda controlarla y hacer que le dé a onii-sama la poción-termino la peli roja.

"me está tomando el pelo o qué?" fue el pensamiento de Sona para levantarse pero…

-adónde vas Sona?-dijo la Gremory levantando un frasco idéntico al que le había mostrado hace unos momentos…

Sona simplemente se asusto por lo que estaba observando. Frente a ella había un frasco de la misma pócima que Rias le había mostrado hace unos momentos.

"esto no va a ser bueno en nada…" pensó la chica con temor por lo que estaba enfrente.

-jeje sabes cómo podemos hacer que inicie una guerra al instante con los [ **undead]**? Pregunto la chica con una sonrisa inocente, la misma sonrisa que hasta hace unos días todos creían que era realidad-imagina si la linda hermana de una de las Mous desaparece?-dijo ella en el mismo tono.

Para Sona el miedo ya estaba empezando a llegar hasta su interior viendo como Rias la tomaba por el cuello y lo apretaba algo ella solo pensaba algo…

"Esto está mal"

* * *

Castillo del vacío un día después…

Un día había transcurrido después de la última amenaza dada por Issei el cual después de eso se dedico a descansar un poco a pesar de que el sueño ya no era uno de sus problemas, no podía negar que disfrutar de un momento de relajación era bueno.

Issei cuando tuvo la oportunidad arreglo el tiempo que transcurría anormalmente en donde ellos habitaban dando así algo de normalidad al ambiente.

Había un pequeño problema en el vacío y ese era la indiferencia del día de la noche por ende era difícil acostumbrarse a levantarse normalmente temprano.

Despertar…cuando el chico despertó noto que estaba en el mismo sofá en el cual había caído el día anterior, solo que noto como cierta morena con orejas de gato estaba encima de este.

Sonriendo sin esforzarse cuidadosa mente la dejo en el sofá bien acomodad y se dirigió al baño.

A pasos tranquilos camino hasta donde se encontraba el baño para despojarse de la parte superior de la vestimenta que llevaba para mirarse al espejo, lo cual no le fue muy grato…

En su reflejo se podía observar como había un cuerpo totalmente negro pero con una sonrisa color blanco puro que estaba impregnada permanente mente en su cara.

-debes saber que deberías terminarlo todo ya…-le dijo por increíble que parezca su reflejo.

-deberías ser más paciente…sabes igual que yo como van a ser lo acontecimientos que siguen, conoces como va a terminar todo…para que quieres acelerar algo así?-pregunto el chico a su reflejo el cual seguía con la misma sonrisa para contestar.

-lo hermoso en solo hermoso cuando se puede apreciar mejor, pero cada cosa hermosa está destinada a pudrirse como cualquier otra cosa…porque no vernos ese hermoso final ya?-pregunto el "reflejo".

-si quisiera apreciar la hermosura eterna que planeo, sabes muy bien que los acontecimientos deben ocurrir como está previsto-dijo el chico mientras abría el grifo del agua y se empezaba a lavar la cara.

-jeje…-se rio el reflejo.

Issei al levantar la cabeza pudo ver la imagen de Rias Gremory sonriendo para decir…

-podrías morir por mi?-fue la pregunta de la chica..

Issei sin titubear golpeo el espejo para ver de nuevo a su "reflejo" que estaba esparcido en cada fragmento del espejo para reírse.

-jajajajaja ves esa misma actitud es la que no mueve o no? Mi Rey?-pregunto el ente…

De un momento a otro Issei estaba en el suelo apretándose la cabeza mientras estaba en su mente.

* * *

En la mente de Issei…

El se encontraba en un trono color blanco puro hecho con marfil con varios detalles, pero ese trono estaba roto…tenia fragmentos destruidos, no solo eso sino que se podía ver a Issei con varias cadenas que lo sujetaban al trono.

-vamos mi Rey, sabes bien qué pasa si se involucra demasiado, de ante mano conoces los resultados, por ahora es mi momento de actuar…

En ese instante Issei sintió unas manos en su rostro y pudo ver…a alguien exactamente igual a el, a pequeñas excepciones que era el color de cabello negro y el de él era castaño de vuelta y los ojos del ser frente a el chico tenía las cuencas color negro y unos puntos azules como ojos y el de el castaño.

-Frost…las acciones ya están planificadas deja de bromas y volvamos ya…-comento Issei desde el trono con el seño fruncido.

-jajajaja vamos Rey no te pongas así solo quería saber cómo estaba después de últimamente a estado tomando más fuerza de la que usualmente usa…es como si en algunos momentos quisieras salir del trono y reclamar el territorio que le pertenece-dijo el peli negro burlándose del chico…

* * *

Volviendo a la realidad…

Issei se estaba levantado del suelo para luego con un simple movimiento de sus dedos volver a reconstruir el espejo para verse de nuevo…

-Esto es solo el comienzo…-dijo con una sonrisa algo torcido para luego ver como sus ojos de color azul con las cuencas negras-es el Génesis-aun más sonriente para que sus ojos volvieran a lo normal.

Vistiéndose empezó a emprender su camino a su cuarto para encontrar a Grayfia que estaba con la cabeza gacha y se notaba que estaba algo triste.

Issei sin pensarlo mucho se le acerco y hablo…

-que te ocurre?-pregunto el chico, asustado a la chica que al parecer si que estaba distraída por lo ocurrido hace poco.

-issei-kun…-dijo la chica algo apenada-recuerda como el día anterior me pregunto si quería volver o si me quedaría con usted?-ella pregunto.

El chico simplemente asintió a lo dicho por la chica.

-bueno he tomado una decisión…-dijo está desviando la mirada-espero que me perdone pero quisiera volver al lado de la familia Gremory…-empezó a hablar la chica que al momento de ver el rostro del chico se iba cayendo un poco a los triste retomo la palabra-no estoy mal agradeciendo todo lo que has hecho por mi…digo te tomaste la molestias de darme una segunda oportunidad…es por eso que siempre estaré en deuda con usted, lo aprecio mucho pero temo que mi lugar es con la familia Gremory, espero que acepte mis disculpas…-dijo la chica cerrando los ojos, esperando la respuesta.

Issei simplemente se quedo estático uno segundos , para levantar una mano y posarla en la cabeza de la chica que al momento de sentir el roce, levanto la cabeza y volvió a mirar la cara del chico la cual tenía una sonrisa impregnada.

-vamos Fia-chan…enserio tenias miedo a que me enoje?-pregunto el chico sentándose al lado de la chica la cual lo observaba con una sorpresa impregnada en sus ojos.

-bueno..yo…-empezó a hablar de vuelta la chica.

-eso es imposible…-empezó a hablar el chico-si ahí alguien con quien no me puedo enojar eres tu…yo te di la opción de poder elegir lo que aras con tu vida, yo no tengo nada que ver con ella, yo solo fui alguien que se tomo la libertad de juzgar a cierta persona que si que era de buena y fe y darle una nueva oportunidad, tienes mi total perdón, pero con una condición…-dijo este haciendo que la chica se tensara-jamás…repito jamás te quites el collar que te di, ese será el medio por el cual se que si estas en peligro podre ir a ayudarte de inmediato, pero bueno no demás más vueltas a, asunto.

Finalizo el chico levantándose y mirando hacia el frente, para cerras sus ojos y concentrarse.

[Sirzech…] llamo el chico mentalmente al demonio.

[Que…quién es?] Pregunto el demonio mentalmente confundido por la situación.

[Issei, soy Issei] respondió el chico.

Sirzech simplemente se sorprendió por la persona que le estaba llamando.

[que quieres?] Pregunto el por increíble que parezca a pesar de ser enemigos sin ningún ápice de enojo o desprecio.

[Iré a tu posición en unos momento asegúrate de estar solo, te daré algo…] termino el chico para volver a mirar a Grayfia que lo miraba desorientada pero con algo más de confianza y su aura de fortaleza algo reconstruida.

Sonriendo de un lado le extendió la mano a la chica la cual al tomarla sonrió, para luego de una empujón por parte del chico levantarse de la cama de la habitación en la cual estaba sentada, pero cuando iba a dar el primer paso, no conto con que sus pies temblaran y cayera de lleno de vuelta en la cama llevándose consigo al castaño que no previo eso.

Cuando termino la caída se pudo observar como Grayfia estaba en la cama junto con Issei encima de ella, la chica con un rubor en la cara y con los ojos algo agrandados, se quedo quieta por el shock de la situación.

Issei estaba en una posición junto Grayfia que no era nada sana por así decirlo, puesto que el chico estaba encima de ella y con una de las manos de los dos entrelazadas y el chico con una mano en uno de los voluptuosos pechos de la chica que estaba estática.

Se pudo observar como la distancia entre sus rostros era casi cero, pero nadie se movía de su lugar…

Issei fue el primero en reaccionar luego de unos minutos en la misma posición, el debía admitirlo esa acción se que le gusto y con creses. El chico lentamente se levanto seguido de la chica que aun seguía con un rubor en la cara.

Esperando unos segundos en silencio hasta que el rubor de los dos seso fue, cuando Issei saco uno de esos portales negros y automáticamente ya estaba en una habitación bastante lujosa

Mirando a su alrededor pudo divisar a Sirzech que estaba sentado tomando algo de vino en una mesa del cuarto.

Sirzech apenas logro divisar a quien estaba detrás del chico se levanto y camino lentamente hasta la chica.

-Grayfia-chan…-dijo el peli rojo con sorpresa al ver a la chica que nunca creyó volver a ver.

-buenas, Sirzech-sama-dijo en un tono monótono usual, pero se podía denotar algo de felicidad en esta situación.

El Lucifer, miro a Issei el cual estaba algo apartado de la situación viendo todo.

-creí que aclaraste que tú la cuidarías con tu vida…-dijo el peli rojo algo tranquilo a pesar de la persona que se encontraba en su sala era el enemigo.

-si quieres proteger algo deber hacer que sea feliz, ya conoces ese viejo y gastado dicho "Si amas algo déjalo ir, si no vuelve nunca fue tuyo, pero si regresa siempre lo fue"-termino el chico con una sonrisa algo tétrica a pesar de la situación.

-se que no es de mi interés pero…cuál es tu objetivo de todo esto…primero dices que nos aniquilaras, luego nos das una oportunidad de rendirnos que es lo que quieres?-pregunto el Lucifer.

-que es lo que quiero?-dijo el sonriendo como lo hacía solo que esta vez se pudo ver la sonrisa tétrica y torcida-quiero desatar el caos y la muerte, la desesperación y el sufrir, sabes tampoco esa es toda la verdad, te diré un acertijo, si logras resolverlo sabrás que es lo que ocurrirá.

Sirzech miro al sorprendido al chico por la forma que tenía de hablar.

-"El miedo y la muerte ambos uno, ambos diferentes, sacando los deseos muertos de la vida esta sacara a la muerte, mostrando al miedo embriagador de la muerte esta será la luz. Ambos paralelos pero a la vez cercanos, nunca se encontraran porque uno hecho están. Muerte y desprecio es igual a vida y admiración, solo que uno cae al final"-termino él con una sonrisa tétrica.

Para el Lucifer esas palabras era…sin el más mínimo sentido aparente, no quedaba lógica alguna en lo que acaba de decir Issei, esta sería una de esas paradojas que romperían la cabeza a cualquiera que quisiera descifrarla.

(N/A: a ver quién de ustedes lectores puedo resolverlo jajaja)

-asegúrate de cuidar a Fia-chan, si algo le pasa yo mismo vendré y la llevare de vuelta conmigo al vacio, hay jamás la atacaran-comento el chico para volver a crear el mismo agujero que antes-por cierto si tu hermana le llega a hacer algo dale una despedida-termino antes de desvanecerse.

* * *

Con Rias…

Ella logro colarse y llegar al mundo de los humanos donde entro en el edificio del club de ocultismo, para qué? Para darle una buena muerte a Issei de una vez por todas.

Entrando a cierta sala y sacando un ataúd, donde luego de unos segundos lo abrió para escuchar un grito.

-nooooo! No me saquen!-era el grito de cierto hikkimori.

-otra vez con eso…-dijo Rias con cansancio…-koneko- la Peli roja llamo a una chica pequeña de cabello color blanco.

-si Rias-sempai?-pregunto la chica a Rias.

-como esta el camino para poder llegar hasta Issie?-pregunto esta.

Bueno era cierto que koneko había estado ausente últimamente y eso se debía a que Rias le había encargado que lograra plantar un circulo de transportación en un lugar en donde el castaño este presente.

-e encontrado un lugar donde suele pasar mucho tiempo, y e plantado el circulo en ese lugar.

-excelente…-dijo ella mirando a Gasper otra vez-puedes hacerme un favor Gasper-kun?-comento la peli roja observando al asustadizo chico.

-s...s…i…si-comento este para ver la sonrisa de su ama.

* * *

En el territorio de los ángeles caídos…

Se encontraba una reunión entre todos los de Gigori, para saber que acción podían tomar contra la amenaza que estaban enfrentando.

-ustedes que piensan chicos?-pregunto un hombre que estaba en sus treinta de cabello negro con las puntas color dorado, cabe decir que el hombre se encontrada recostado en su asiento con los pies sobre la mesa.

-deberías aplastarlos! Si logramos derrotarlos, seremos considerados superiores!-grito un hombre de apariencia un tanto…extraña.

-otra opinión que no sea la de Kokabiel?...-pregunto Azazel, el gobernador de los ángeles caídos.

-creo que deberías aceptar la rendición…tuvieron suficiente poder militar como para mandar al mismo tiempo una cantidad que nos supera en número en el ataque que el líder considera un "Saludo"-comento Barraquiel.

En ese momento s aparecieron varios murmullos de que tenían razón y cosas por el estilo, lo cual molesto a Kokabiel.

-acaso son ignorantes!-grito el caído-nos acaba de dar la guerra, deberíamos contraatacar y ya, nosotros debemos superarlos y demostrar que somos la raza superior!-grito el enojado por la forma de actuar de su líder que era una total estupidez según el…

-ya ya baja un poco tus humos kokabiel no podemos ir una guerra de la cual no conocemos nada de nada, es lo mismo que querer correr en un bosque con los ojos vendados en algún momento chocaras haaaa-termino el gobernador con un bostezo. Lo cual enervo más al caído rebelde.

-como podemos aceptar a ese sujeto como nuestro líder!-le grito a los presentes Kokabiel mientras señalaba a Azazel que lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona-deberíamos sacarlo de aquí y que alguien más ocupe su puesto! Solo mírenlo! No tiene madera de líder!-finalizo el caído.

Los demás líderes ignoraron el comentario del caído y empezaron a hablar de cosas triviales dejando la junta atrás. Eso enojo más a el rebelde y dijo algo que se paso de la raya…

-como podemos seguir a un estúpido que se dejo seducir por una simple humana que cuando estuvieron juntos simplemente murió y ya! El es un inútil! El simplemente cayó del cielo por algo como el "amor"-comento con asco-desde entonces solo se la pasa follando! Deberíamos sacarlo!-finalizo el caído.

Los otros líderes si bien sabían que Azazel podía ser despreocupado que no le importara la forma en la que lo insultaran, tenía cierto límite…todo tiene límites, y Kokabiel acababa de romper uno…

-jajaja vamos kokabiel sabes que el cuerpo de las mujeres es demasiado bueno, en especial las humanas y las ángeles caídas…que Dios las bendiga jeje-dijo mientras bromeaba y se reia por los pensamientos que tenía pero se notaba algo en el…

-ven! Esa es la basura que tenemos como líder! Debe…-no completo la frase por que el y los demás líderes se les dificulto algo estar al bien por el aura que emanaba Azazel, a pesar que no mostraba ningún signo de agresión si que mostraba perturbación.

-creo que te estás olvidado un poco del porque soy tu jefe…-dijo Azazel aun con su calma de siempre a pesar de la liberación del aura, el siempre calmado-la verdad creo que deberías rendirnos-empezó a bajar su aura hasta que quedo cero…sería más factible además puede que sea interesante-dijo sonriendo otra vez.

-entonces esta decidido…-comento uno de los lideres.

-si…-finalizo el gobernador.

* * *

Con Issei…

El Se encontraba volviendo al castillo que el comandaba y su facción…la verdad que no quería dejar a Grayfia al cuidado de los demonios por la simple razón de que si Rias había llegado a matar en una ocasión a Grayfia lo volvería a hacer…

Dejando ese tema de lado, pasaba un tiempo en que no llego a ver donde estaban las chicas…de hecho había algo raro…

"compañero estas ahí?" pregunto el chico al dragón.

[Que sucede socio?] Pegunto la voz del dragón.

"no lo sé algo está mal o eso es lo que siento" pensó el chico.

[sobre eso no es nada socio…lo que pasa es que por lo que veo en tu mente estas algo frustrado por haber de vuelto a aquella chica, lo que sucede es que estas esperando que ella vuelva, jeje pareces enamorado] se burlo el dragón.

-Issei-kun…-llamo una voz a su lado. Issei volteo la cabeza donde pudo ver a Raynare que lo estaba observando con curiosidad.

-que pasa Rayanare-chan?-pregunto este sonriendo.

-que fue lo que te paso?-pregunto ella tomando asiento en uno de los sillones que estaban en la habitación.

El chico sabiendo que tendría mucho que explicar decidió sentarse al lado de la chica para empezar a hablar.

-muchas cosas llegaron a pasar desde que tu "moriste"-comento el asiendo el símbolo de las comillas con sus dedos al momento de decir muerte-pero una de las más resaltantes es que Rias Gremory me traiciono y me asesino sin el más mínimo reparo…-comento el chico sorprendiendo a la caído que no se esperaba que Rias fuera la que asesino al chico.

-entonces como es qu…bueno estas aquí siendo que te "asesinaron"?-pregunto ella intrigada.

-jeje simple mi querida datenshi conoces a los eater?-pregunto el chico sonriendo mordazmente.

-si por que?-pregunto ella confundida-si mal no recuerdos ellos era una especie rara que consumía almas, pero fueron desterrados por el Dios de la biblia y siendo obligados a consumirse uno entre otros para poder sobrevivir…porque la preguntas?-pregunto ella sin haber escuchado la parte de "querida datenshi"

-bueno digamos que empecé a hacer algo parecido cuando llegue al vacio que es este lugar…empecé a consumir las almas de los demonios muertos para así asimilar suficiente fuerzo como para poder tener suficiente poder…ya que sabes de la historia de los eater puedes decirme donde fueron encerrados?-pregunto el chico.

-no se sabe donde fueron mandados solo que fue en un lugar donde se extinguieron…-dijo la peli negra.

(N/A: Bueno esto es para explicar que eater significa consumidor, no quiero que metan que saque esto de la serie Soul Eater )

-bueno ellos fueron llevados a este lugar…-dijo el chico sonriendo-ahora te preguntaras como o por que no consumían las almas de los demonios muertos? Simple, este lugar empezó a almacenar las almas de los demonios después de cerca de tres silos después de que muriera el último Eater-termino el chico-y bueno el resto lo puedes deducir tu solita…-dijo el sonriendo tranquilo para pasar ver como la chica se recostaba en el…

-que problema…dijo ella sonriendo, si no fuera quien soy ya me hubiera mareado-dijo con una sonrisa algo arrogante.

"jeje parece que la recuperación esta yendo mejor de lo que creía, incluso ya esta algo altanera"

-bueno que se le va a hacer no todos son genios como tu…-dijo el sonriendo tétricamente, para volver a recostarse en el sofá aun con Raynare a su lado que se acomodo encima de él para acurrucarse como si una niña se tratase para calmar su respiración hasta que unos minutos después se quedo casi dormida.

"voy a extrañar esto por un tiempo" pensó Issei para acariciar la cabezo y alzarla estilo princesa para dejarla en la cama y acostarse al lado de la chica para abrazarla"mañana comenzara todo jeje, ya quiero ver la cara de los lideres al ver lo que les espera" pensó sádicamente el chico.

[Baya compañero casi no te reconozco sí que cambiaste jajaja quien diría que el pervertido que eras al comienzo se volvería la mente maestra detrás de toda una organización] comento el Dragón divertido.

"que se le va a hacer…oye socio te gustaría salir de la **[Boosted Gear]** algún día?"Pregunto el chico.

[jajajajajajajajaja] la risa del Dragón resonó en la cabeza del chico [socio eso no se puedo, incluso si llego a salir moriría al instante, no tengo un cuerpo al que regresar, si no lo recuerdas te dijo que fui desollado y me quitaron el alma y eme aquí…] comento el dragón con algo de nostalgia [pero créeme que se te digo que quiero salir de aquí…no es que me queje…pero hay cosas que hice mientras estaba fuera que ya no podre hacer nunca más] termino el dragón.

"Eso era todo lo que quería escuchar, prepárate que cuando mi objetivo esté a punto de cumplirse créeme que te regresare a la vida y mejor que nunca…"termino el chico.

[lo que digas socio…pero descasa acabo de ver tus pensamientos y se muy bien que será un día más que entretenido, pero te recomiendo algo…] comento el dragón.

"que es lo que me recomiendas?" pregunto el chico.

[que dejas de manosear a la caída que tienes a tu lado…y yo que creí que estabas curado…que se le va a hacer…bueno me voy a dormir] termino el dragón para retirarse.

Issei vio su mano y en efecto el había estado tocando a la chica que ahora se encontraba despierta por las caricias que había recibido…

-Issei-kun…-dijo la chica, viendo al chico.

"me sorprende que después de todo lo que e hecho ahora se me salió algo de lo pervertido…jeje que se le va a hacer" pensó el chico.

Raynare sin más se levanto de la cama y se puso en frente del chico.

Issei observo lo que ocurría con la chica para luego ver como se quitaba la ropa que llevaba puesta poco a poco hasta quedar solo en la ropa interior.

-Rayanre-chan…?-pregunto sorprendido al ver como la chica se quitaba el sostén dejando su pechos libres…

El chico que estaba sentado en la cama y mirando todo lo que ocurría, no entendía nada.

"esto no estaba en mis cálculos…"pensó el chico para ver como la chica se le acercaba lentamente hasta quedar enfrente de el…

-sabes Issei-kun…cuando estuve en la celda que me mando la Gremory al recibir constantes torturas siempre pensé en cómo te había matado y tratado tan horriblemente-empezó a hablar la chica para acercar su rostro al chico-déjame compensarte por el haberme salvado y darme otra oportunidad…-dijo para cerrar la distancia con un beso en los labios, Raynare pasando sus brazos detrás del cuello del chico y Issei correspondiendo al beso pasando sus brazos por su espalda.

El beso siguió a si unos minutos hasta que se separaron por falta de aire, si bien Issei no lograba entender la situación, si que lograba gustarle…no esa frase se quedaba corta.

La chica bajo hasta donde cierta parte del chico se encontraba erecta y se arrodillo frente al chico para quitarle la vestimenta que llevaba en esa parte abriendo su pantalón y bajando su bóxer que a la hora de quitarlo se encontró con una sorpresa…

-se que…eres…muy dotado Issei-kun-dijo la chica con asombro en su cara por lo que estaba enfrente suyo.

Sin más con algo de timidez acerco el miembro a su boca para introducirlo y vio como la cara de Issei paso a una de placer.

Cuidadosamente empezó a moverse poco a poco sacando un par de de gruñidos que se podían interpretar como signo que hacía muy bien su trabajo, así siguió un par de minutos más hasta que no aguanto más y…

-no aguanto más…-susurro por lo bajo el chico.

Raynare metió un poco más dentro el miembro y trago lo que venía lo cual fue mucha… Cuando termino eso saco el miembro otra vez para limpiarlo y no dejar nada.

Pero con lo que la chica no conto es que el chico la agarrara debajo de los brazos y de un movimiento ya estaba el hico encima de ella.

-he?...-parpadeo confundida.

-mi turno…-dijo Issei para devolverle la cara de la misma moneda.

Empezando a acariciar a recorrer el cuerpo de la chica lo cual causo que quite unos cuantos gemidos que le parecieron bastaste lindos.

-d…de...Deja de jugar…-dijo la chica mientras se aguantaba todo el placer que recorría su cuerpo.

-tu mandas…-dijo el chico mientras de un movimiento lento le quitaba las bragas deslizándolas por sus piernas y llegar hasta sus pies donde lentamente se lo quito.

La chica también hiso algo y le quito el resto de la ropa que le quedaba al chico dejando a los dos al natural.

-real mente eres hermosa-dijo el chico observando como la cara de la chica que a pesar de ya contar con un rubor este se intensifico más..

-estas lista?-pregunto Issei a Raynare la cual asintió con la cabeza, aunque no lo dijera ella aun era virgen…

Lentamente el chico introdujo su miembro en la cavidad de la chica que esta soltó un grito por el dolor que recibió al sentir la entrada del miembro del chico.

Issei sin más la beso en un símbolo que el estaba allí y que no le pasaría nada malo lo cual ella correspondió.

Esperando unos segundos y comenzó el movimiento, que era un vaivén delicado como la danza de un val que con forma pasaba los segundos se pudo ver como el baile delicado se transformaba en una mas acelerada.

Se podía escuchar los gemidos de parte de los dos que ahoran se encontraban expresando la forma más pura de amor que se conoce.

-Ise-kun!-dijo la chica entre gemidos-ya no puedo! Haa!-dijo ella mientras sentía como sus fuerzas eran drenadas y sintió algo que la llenaba.

-yo tampoco…-dijo el chico liberando su esencia dentro de la chica, para luego mirarse a los ojos…

Al momento de verse ambos se rieron y se volvieron a abrazar y caer en los brazos de morfeo, bueno solo la chica ya que Issei estaba aun pensando algo…

"me hubiera poder disfrutar más tiempo de esto…no sé cuando tendré tiempo libre otra vez…jeje bueno pero si todo sale bien tendré mi vivieron felices por siempre con las chicas" pensó el chico en cada una de las chicas que estaba en estos momento s viviendo en el castillo.

"mi Rey ambos sabes que ese vivieron felices por siempre no le alcanzara" Dijo una voz en la cabeza de Issei.

"crees que no lose frost? Se muy bien eso, pero se supone que esto tampoco iba a pasar pero eme aquí…"le dijo Issei.

"bueno no seguiré mando tus esperanzas pero tu sabes bien como acabara…solo nosotras no tendremos el final feliz…después de todo el antagonista de la historia nunca gana, pero puede que esta vez si…" Termino la voz de hablar para dejar a Issei solo.

"jajaja ese maldito tiene razón…pero que se le va a hacer…si puedo hundir el mundo conmigo lo hare de todas formas…"fue el ultimo pensamiento para que el chico durmiera…

* * *

 **Hola lectores! Espero que el capitulo de hoy les allá gustado. También que perdonen mi retraso pero ya que…**

 **Este capitulo pueden decirlo que es la calma antes de la tormenta, pero bueno.**

 **Bueno para los que pedías lemon ahí esta! Ta da! Bueno espero que disfrutes y que dejen sus comentarios que motiva a escribir.**

 **Una ultima cosa! Las votaciones no fueron en balde dentro de poco tomara el verdadero curso la historia y ya lo entenderán.**

 **Espero con ansias sus comentarios, ya que así se en que tengo que mejorar la historia y bueno…**

 **Sin más Darker 201 se despide.**

 **Dejen Review! xD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Buenas! Espero que les agrade el capítulo de hoy puesto que siempre me esmero lo más posible en poder hacer un capitulo decente, y espero que perdonen los horrores ortográficos que suelo tener.**

 **Bueno el retraso es porque empecé otra vez con los exámenes no sé hasta cuando poder subir al menos semanalmente, que problema…**

 **Disclaimers: High school DxD no me pertenece.**

* * *

Despertar…eso era lo que en esos momento estaba sufriendo Issei, se estaba despertando pero no de una buena forma.

Sentándose en la cama sintiendo como un peso extra descansaba en su estomago, bajando la vista encontrándose con Raynare. Lo cual hiso que sonriera pero solo momentáneamente puesto que luego sintió el mismo vacio de hace unos momentos.

Sin esperara más se levanto, para de un simple movimiento con la mano hacer aparecer una muda ropa que consistía exactamente en el mismo traje de gala que solía usar, con la variación que el bastón volvió a aparecer.

Caminando hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación, no sin antes darle una ultimo vistazo a la chica que se encontraba durmiendo.

Caminando hacia ningún lado decidió ir a hacer una visita a cierta albina que quería volver a ver.

-una visita a fia-chan no para daño…-pensó sonriendo pero esta vez la sonrisa era más pequeña que las que había recuperado últimamente.

[Realmente te vez desanimado sin ella aquí] se escucho la voz del dragón en su interior.

"no podría realmente decir que no pues sería una mentira…"le contesto Issei.

Termino el chico pues el dragón guardo silencio.

Sin más el chico simplemente desapareció y apareció…sin más sin círculos ni nada, solo un en un simple parpadeo y listo…

Buscando en donde estaba se encontró con la chica que estaba en una especie de sala donde a su alrededor había varios documentos, lo más resaltante es que ella se encontraba durmiendo en el sillón que se encontraba al lado del escritorio.

Sin más sonrió para luego acariciarle sus cabellos para ver como sacaba una sonrisa y que denotaba bastante tranquilidad.

Vio como despertaba y no quería armar un escándalo así que de la misma forma en la que apareció volvió a desaparecer.

Grayfia levanto la vista junto con sus ojos algo cansados pero casi por instinto agarro el collar en forma de copo de nieve y sonrió para volver a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Volviendo al vacio…

Issei simplemente parecía un niño pequeño, puesto que en esos momento no podía hacer nada para detenerse así mismo pero eso no era lo que le importaba si no que desde que ahora ya tendría que poner en marcha.

Sin esperar más se puso la máscara para aparecer en el mismo cuarto que había dado la orden de guerra hace unos días.

Caminado hasta el centro donde ahora se encontraba algo distancia la sala ya que estaba ahora estaba totalmente de color blanco y solo una manta de color negro en medio. Y al lado se encontraba Issei.

-empiecen!-fue la orden de Issei para que comenzara la transmisión en cada parte de las facciones.

-QUE TAL!-comenzó su saludo Issei-BUNAS SERES INFERIORES! AQUÍ LES SALUDA SU GRAN AMIGO FROST!-grito Issei levantando sus manos en signo de énfasis.

Todos los presentes ya sabían que nada bueno salido de una de sus "presentaciones"

-Saben estuve pensando algo…-comenzó el chico apoyándose en el bastón-si les dejaba rendirse ya no abría caos…-lo que dijo el chico alarmo a varios por el tono usado-no abría disturbios…-llevo una mano a su máscara-no abría muerte, destrucción ni tristeza!-grito para apretar más fuerte la máscara la cual causo que se empezaba a quebrar.

Los líderes de las demás facciones que observaban no le gustaban para nada como estaba empezando a ir las cosas. Sin bien hace poco les aseguraba la rendición ahora parecía que cambio de una opinión mucho peor.

-si no pasa eso tampoco sentenciaría a los traidores!-continuo-es por eso que decidí acelerara el día el juicio! El apocalipsis! Erradicare a los míseros humanos para que luego sigan las tres facciones-comento más tranquilo la última parte más el cabello que tenía estaba desordenado.

Issei chasqueo los dedos y al momento de dicha acción se abrió un portal negro en el suelo del cual salió algo, que impacto a los ángeles al ver lo que salía.

De aquel lugar empezaba a salir una silla de ruedas pero la persona que se encontraba en ella con una camisa de fuerza y una mordaza, el sujeto que estaba en la silla tenía una venda en los ojos que se notaba exageradamente ajustada, no solo eso si o que de la mordaza se podía apreciar como la saliva bajaba y goteaba. Aquella persona que estaba ahí era el Dios bíblico…

Todos y cada uno de los ángeles derramaron lágrimas, porque su padre había regresado, pero algunos de tristeza por la situación en las que se encontraba que no eran para nada buenas.

Issei se acerco a la silla de ruedas y le dio unas cuantas palmadas en cara al recién aparecido lo cual causo que se escuchara un grito, que se interpretaría como de terror.

-ven a este sujeto…-les dijo a los presentes-sin él no puedo hacer que mi plan funcione…-comento sonriendo, pero no se podía notar por la máscara.

[Eres un mentiroso socio, si quisieras con solo pensarlo todo este universo ya se hubiera ido al caño…] comento el dragón por las acciones de su portador [solo estas asiendo mucho drama, nada más] termino el dragón.

Issei sin perder su sonrisa, se empezó a reír y reír, en una carcajada que fue escuchada hasta el más recóndito rincón de los respetivos mundos. Las personas que observaban solo podían pensar que la combinación de locura y poder era horrible…

El joven se acerco hacía la manta que se encontraba en medio de la sala para poder tirarla revelando siete figuras de ángeles que estaban hecho de piedra, cada una tenía una trompeta en su respectiva mano.

Cada líder pudo entender hacia donde se iba su plan.

* * *

En el cielo.

Michael simplemente se caía de rodillas el suelo sujetándose la cabeza por lo que estaba viendo.

-el proyecto del apocalipsis…-dijo con la mirada llena de horror-se suponía que fue eliminado…-se sobaba la cabeza.

Gabriel simplemente se pudo limitar a observar las acciones que tomaba su hermano que no eran muy buenas, puestas que la atmosfera que lo rodeaba se demostraba el horror de lo que pasaría si activaba el proyecto que menciono Michael.

* * *

Con los ángeles caídos…

Sus respectivos líderes se encontraban con asombro pues. De todas las cosas que se esperaban de lo que podría acontecer. Lo que estaban viendo era lo más loco.

* * *

Con Issei…

El no estaba aguantado más la situación necesitaba liberarse por ver tanto miedo en un solo lugar…solo eso era lo que lo movía la sensación de percibir el miedo.

Sin más el chico agarro su máscara y la partió en varios pedazos liberando su rostro…bueno no era en si su rostro puesto que era…nada…

En vez de su cara se pudo apreciar como su rostro estaba totalmente color negro no solo eso sino que ningún rastro facial se denotaba solo quedaba ahí una sonrisa enorme de oreja a oreja.

Cualquiera que veía esa sonrisa seguro perdería el valor que tenía al instante, puesto que la forma en la que estaba era demasiado perturbadora. Definitivamente esta sería la pesadilla de varios niños para el resto de sus vidas ya que traumas así no desaparecen nunca.

En ese momento se corto la comunicación para que Issei volviera a hablar.

-ataquen a cada facción, lleven cuanto ejercito quieran, esta será la primera de muchas masacres!-empezó el chico para que poco a poco su piel volviera a aparecer en aquel rostro que hace unos momentos se encontraba hecho un desastre.

En ese momento fue que comenzó lo que nadie pudo contener, una masacre total, se desato en las tres facciones, no solo por el poder que empezó a desplegar el ejército del vacío si no que ahora la cantidad numérica era absurda casi no parecía real, hordas y hordas de soldados se desplegaban y empezaban a combatir.

El resultado fue simplemente catastrófico las ciudades de las tres facciones legales, estaban en llamas se podían observar como los soldados del vacío combatían con sus respectivos enemigos, que eran cada facción.

Los resultados fueron sin duda catastróficos ya que la mayoría de los presentes que eran de los ambos bandos, el primero era de las tres facciones, y el segundo era el de los del vacío.

La colisión de ejércitos devasto cada ciudad, pero mientras eso ocurría en la capital de los demonios se podía observar a cierto individuo viendo como pasaba las masacres, con una sonrisa espeluznante.

Ese individuo era Issei que se encontraba aun con el rostro deforme y horrible mientras que observaba todo lo que ocurría, con mucho deleite.

Sin duda esto era lo mejor para sus ojos, un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que le encantaba.

* * *

Horas más tarde…

El ejército del Vacio fue por fin aniquilado en cada facción pero los daños no fueron pocos, a pesar de no haber perdido tantas unidades como creían, la cantidad de civiles fue alta, quizá exageradamente, puesto que el despliegue de fuerza fue bastante catastrófico.

Cuando por fin se termino los líderes de cada facción decidieron tener una junta que disidiría lo que ocurriría más adelante.

Fue más que obvia la resolución que se llego…después de cuatro días, el tiempo dado era lo suficiente como para poder reunir el ejercito suficiente, ya que seguramente después de semejante ataque ya no tendría las defensas tan altas y sería mucho más fácil poder contra restar y terminar con la absurda guerra.

Pero cuando se enteraron de lo del proyecto apocalipsis, las cosas cambiaron ahora era una carrera contra reloj lo que ocurría, que no sabían cuanto tiempo faltaba para que se active el proyecto, puesto que después de su activación tomaba siete días para poder estar al máximo y poder cumplir su propósito.

Exterminio…

Eso era para lo que estaba hecho ese proyecto. Ese era el momento cuando la eternidad terminaría y fuera remplazado por una era de catástrofe, puesto que después de su activación ya nada podía sobrevivir.

* * *

En el vacio…

La situación era como lo creía las tres facciones, puesto que Issei había manda a todo el ejercito completo y por completo se refería a todos los demonios que llego a resucitar.

Para Issei el resucitar a ese montón de insectos le era una cosa exageradamente fácil, pero su objetivo le impedía hacerlo, ya que solo lo retrasaría.

Para que el proyecto apocalipsis este finalizado faltaba cuatro días lo cual cualquier cosa podía ocurrir, y eso lo aprovecharía.

El había cambiado su comportamiento, ya no era frio, ahora solo se la pasaba con una sonrisa absurda, que demostraba felicidad absoluta.

Cuando empezó a llegar al castillo volvió a poner su rostro a la normalidad, mientras pasaba por la ciudad que hasta hace unas horas estaba sobre poblada ahora solo quedaba unos cuantos habitantes, nada más los que quedaban eran solo civiles, y él era el Rey de ese lugar, solo que ahora no había guardias.

Desapareciendo y volviendo a aparecer en una habitación, para encontrarse con Ophis que le estaba mirando con una seriedad increíble, pero no era solo eso, sino que se encontraba con la misma forma con la que había visitado el mundo humano con ella, pero eso no era lo importante. Lo que resaltaba era unas enormes heridas que estaban esparcidas por todo su cuerpo, no solo eso, puesto que se veían muy profundas, y su ropa se encontraba desgarrada.

Lo que vio, hiso que el chico borrara su sonrisa, remplazándola por una mueca de miedo.

-Issei-kun…-susurro la Diosa Dragón-que bueno que estas aquí hay un problema….-empezó a jadear y cayó de rodillas.

Issei sin más salió disparado hacia la chica que ahora estaba arrodillada en un charco de su propia sangre-

-OPHIS!-grito el chico quebrando por completo su máscara de que todo estaba bien.

El chico no comprendía, se suponía que era Ophis! La Dios Dragón del infinito! Uno de los seres más poderosos que existan…pero porque estaba en ese estado? Solo existía alguien con el mismo título que ella y que era capaz de dañarla…

-parece que a Red, no le agrado mucho tu idea, y se entero de que yo estaba contigo…-dijo ella mientras soltaba una pequeña toz acompañada de sangre-creyó que era conveniente liquidarme de una vez para que no interfiriera más y que no logre ayudarte…-termino para caer desmallada y que su respiración termine alentándose, mucho más de lo que estaba.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el chico volvió a desaparecer y aparecer en el cuarto donde Ophis había estado con anterioridad.

Sin más rasgo su vestimenta de la parte de arriba dejando a la luz enormes heridas, que no parecían para nada simples.

[Socio, no podrás curarla por medios normales, y lo sabes] comento Ddraig desde la Boosted Gear.

"lo sé, pero la intervención de Red no estaba en mis cálculos, esto afectara bastante lo que tengo planeado…"respondió Issei.

[La dejaras morir?]Pregunto Ddriag.

"NI DE COÑA LA DEJO MORIR!" fue el grito decidido del chico para empezar lo que tenía que hacer para salvarla.

Luego de eso junto sus palmas y cerró los ojos.

[SOCIO NO SEAS IMPRUDENTE EN ESTOS MOMENTOS USAR ESO SERÍA LO MISMO QUE RESTAURAR LA ENERGIA COMPLETA DE OPHIS!] Le grito Ddraig.

"JAJAJA NO ME IMPORTA NO SE PORQUE PERO LA SALVARE Y YA!"Respondió Issei.

Sonriendo, abrió los ojos y cargo energía en sus palmas, la cual se condeso bastante y luego se acerco a Ophis.

- **REGENERACION: TRANSFERENCIA!** -fue el grito de Issei, para que toda la habitación sea inundada de energía oscura, mientras que toda la energía de sus manos pasaba a la chica que se regenero.

Luego de eso, pudo ver como la chica se volvía a encontrar en buenas condiciones. Sonriendo para luego darse la vuelta y vomitar sangre.

-jajaja quien diría que fuera tan fuerte Ophis-chan…-susurro gracioso.

[Estas cada vez más enfermo socio…] le dijo el dragón en su cabeza.

* * *

En el inframundo...

Se podía ver como Sirzech estaba en su oficina con las manos en la cabeza revisando varios documentos, no con la despreocupes de siempre puesto que ahora, tenía un problema más grande para confrontar.

-Sirzech-chan! Se escucho el grito de cierta Mou entrando por la puerta, viendo como el hombre levantaba la vista, y lo miraba. Para ver como la peli negro traía consigo una botella de vino junto con dos vasos.

-Serafall…-susurro el Mou viendo a la chica que estaba entrando.

Serafall estaba trayendo consigo unos vasos y un poco de vino, lo cual provoco curiosidad ha él Lucifer.

-que aras con eso?-pregunto Sirzech para ver una sonrisa muy alegre pero por un momento le pareció ver como si quisiera llorar, pero lo dejo de lado.

-vamos a celebrar el regreso de Grayfia-chan!-comento la Mou para ver como en el rostro de Sirzech se dibujaba una sonrisa.

"no importa la situación ella siempre está animada…me gustaría ser como ella…"pensó Sirzech para ver como la chica derramaba alegría a borbones.

Sin más Serafall se acerco al escritorio de Sirzech y empezó a servir…

-brindemos por el regreso de Grayfia-chan y que pronto terminara esta guerra!-comento feliz para ver el rostro de Sirzech que estaba mostrando una sonrisa.

-si!-dijo el más tranquilo para que él y Serafall empezaran a tomar el contenido de la bebida que para Sirzech fue muy tranquilo, y a la vez podía asegurar que era el vino más sabroso que había probado…pero no todo continuo tranquilo cuando vio a Serafall. Que empezaba a derramar lágrimas.

Eso sorprendió mucho a Sirzech porque no esperaba tal reacción de parte de la chica que hasta hace unos momentos estaba feliz…no , no era eso, ella seguía sonriendo pero tenía una sonrisa de todos modos…porque?

-Serafall que pasa?-pregunto Sirzech intentado moverse pero no lo logro puesto que su cuerpo estaba rígido, lo cual le prohibía moverse.

Como si fuera un interruptor, las puertas se empezaron a abrir dejando ver a una Grayfia inconsciente y varios guardias que la tenían rodeada.

En eso empieza a escuchar unos pasos que se aproximaban que era un poco más distinto a los que ahora escucho.

Cuando logro divisar quien venía pudo ver cómo era Rias… Su hermana la cual tenía una sonrisa bastante feliz en su cara y se ensancho más cuando logro ver lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.

Detrás de ella venía Sona que también tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en su cara, que denotaban que no estaba pasando nada bueno, en ese momento a ella.

-hola onii-sama!-comento Rias para ir a abrazar a su hermano. Que estaba intentando levantar su mano para cargar algún hechizo o al menos tomarla del cuello, pero le era imposible. Lo cual provoco otra sonrisa de parte de la chica.

-que es lo estas planeando…-fue lo único coherente que pudo formular, el Lucifer por las acciones tan extrañas que estaban ocurriendo en frente de sus narices.

-yo?-pregunto inocentemente Rias, lo que provoco más enfurecimiento reprimido en su hermano-simplemente quiero terminar con el malo de la historia…tu sabes quién es…después de todo hiciste un trato con él para traer de vuelta a Grayfia-one-sama…-comento Rias.

En ese momento en la habitación se abrieron varios círculos de trasportación de los cuales salieron, Michael y Azazel, que estaban sorprendido que estaban viendo.

-se puede saber que negociaste con Issei…perdón quiero decir Frost…para poder traer de vuelta esta perra?...-pregunto otra vez Rias para golpear a Grayfia en la cara. Todo mientras seguía sonriendo más y más.

La razón por la cual Serafall e Sirzech, no podían hacer nada era que estaba bajo el control de cierta sustancia que le permitía a un individua que tomaba otra poción controlar como quiera a los demás que hayan ingerido, era como un emisor y un receptor.

-Michael-sama, Azazel-sama…-comenzó a hablar Rias…

En estos momento tanto Sirzech onii-sama como Serafall-sama están bajo una poción que les ara decir la verdad de cada cosa que pregunten…-esto sorprendió a los lidere, pero decidieron escuchar lo que ocurría.

"todo esto está mal!"Gritaba mentalmente Sirzech, pero no podía ser escuchado por fuera.

-tomen asiento que esto recién empieza…"comento Rias con una sonrisa exageradamente feliz y oscura, que helo a los presentes-que la función continúe.

"si Issei es el antagonista de esta historia…que tan bajo estas Rias…"fue el pensamiento de Sirzech al ver lo que acontecía enfrente suyo.

Mientras eso pasaba Serafall, seguía con la sonrisa de hace unos momentos y….

De un segundo a otro para sorpresa de todos Serafall lanzo varias lanzas de hielo en dirección a Rias la cual seguía con una sonrisa…momento después de que fueran lanzadas, impactaron directamente a Sona…su hermana que salto directo entre el ataque para proteger a Rias.

Pero no se quedo así sino que Serafall intento hacer un circulo de trasportación pero antes de que desapareciera…

La mano de Sirzech atravesó limpiamente el pecho de la chica lo cual provoco que cayera al suelo en un charco de sangre con lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras intentaba alcanzar a su hermana que estaba en el suelo sin vida…

El dolor y la desesperación se apoderaron, de la chica la cual estaba agonizando en el suelo por la herida, que tenía en pecho…algo se rompió dentro de ella y simplemente se limito a sonreír, por la absurda situación que se genero.

-so…-tan…-susurro Serafall

La sangre siguió fluyendo hasta que simplemente, termino se salir y murió.

Todos los presentes sin excepción estaban shokeados, por la brutal muerte de qua de las dirigentes del inframundo.

-bueno…-comenzó a hablar Rias otra vez-que comience la charla…-finalizo sonriendo.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí!**

 **Hola! Como están, espero que me perdonen por el retraso, entre trabajo y estudios y el instituto, es bastante difícil hacer los capítulos, y que conste que intento.**

 **Sobre el acertijo, algunos rozaron la respuesta pero no lograron llegar a ella.**

 **Puede que les parezca el capitulo algo no se…repetitivo? Pero ya que, así es como serán las cosas.**

 **Unas pequeñas preguntas que espero que respondan.**

 **A quien quieren que mate ahora? (Rias aun no tendrá peor final)**

 **Les parece original la historia?**

 **De quien quieren el siguiente lemon?**

 **Quieren que haga otra historia?**

 **Eso es todo…**

 **Espero que disfruten el capitulo y que dejen los review, y yo cuando pueda vuelvo a escribir (no me tardare tanto como ahora)**

 **Bueno gracias por leer y adiós!**

 **Sin más Darker 201 fuera…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Se que últimamente no he estado muy activo que digamos, pero bueno, no siempre dispongo de tiempo para poder escribir, pero he aquí algo que e intentando escribir con el tiempo que tengo, espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Dislcaimers: High school DxD no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**

* * *

[Cuatro días antes de la activación de apocalipsis]

Ahí estaba Sirzech, en la situación más desfavorable posible, ya que "el mismo" había matado a Serafall que era una de las Mous del inframundo, no solo eso sino que fue enfrente a los otros lides de las demás facciones y para poner la cereza en el pastel fue todo mientras se hablaba de su posible traición…Si este no era su día.

-así que Onii-sama…se puede saber porque la decisión de matar a Serafall-sama, lo cual no estaba justificado y mucho menos después de haber visto como ella asesino al instante a su propia hermana, no te parecía que era por una causa?-pregunto sonriendo muy feliz Rias.

-era solo un estorbo…-comento Sirzech en tono monótono, y para empezar a mirar a Grayfia que estaba siendo sujetada por varios guardias no solo eso sino que se notaba que ella contaba con sellos de su poder…

-y bien Onii-sama? Puedes respondernos el por qué de tu acción? Puesto de eso que era un estorbo no cuenta como respuesta, deberías dar mejor respuesta siendo que se trata de ti…El increíble Lucifer del inframundo…-pregunto otra vez Rias mientras que se burlaba de la situación.

"Todos los que estén de parte de Issei sucumbirán…"fueron los pensamientos de Rias.

Los respectivos líderes de facciones simplemente no daban crédito a lo que observaban, siempre de entre ellos creyeron que Sirzech era uno de los más confiables, y ahora estaba en esa situación…

-Esto simplemente no va bien…-fue lo que dijo Azazel que por primera vez en mucho tiempo tomaba algo enserio y que no se trataba de sus investigaciones.

* * *

En el vacio…

Oscuridad…abundaba la oscuridad no se podía ver nada, todo estaba oscuro, la luz que siempre le gusto ver se había extinguido…

Bueno esos eran los pensamientos de Serafall, que ahora, se podría decir que estaba en una mejor situación, solo quedaba ella…

"me lo merezco…"fue el pensamiento de la chica al recordar como asesino a Sona, que a pesar de no ser por intención propia, se sentía igual de culpable…

"Sona…"pensó la chica…

En estos momento solo quedaba de ella su simple alma…no era nada extraordinaria….al contrario era lo mismo que muchas otras almas que llegaron a ese penoso plano.

De aquella chica juguetona y feliz, solo quedaba una pequeña luz color rosa, que deseaba apagarse, ya que no quería saber nada más…solo quería desaparecer…

Cambiando de posición, pero en el mismo plano, estaba Issei sentado al lado de una cama mirando, a nada más que la Diosa Dragón del infinito…que en estos momentos no estaba en su mejor esplendor, puesto que no estaba consiente…a pesar de que los dragones eran fuentes de energía andante, si recibían suficiente daño estos perecían.

Issei solo quedo observando a la dragona, unos minutos más para luego levantarse cuidadosamente y empezar a caminar fuera del lugar, solo para llegar a la puerta, que al abrirla se encontró con kuroka…

Cerrando la puerto un momento y seguir a la chica que le hiso unas señas que le decían que la acompañara.

Estuvieron caminando alrededor de seis minutos hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones que contenía el enrome castillo.

Cuando la chica termino de cerrar la puerto empezó a hablar.

-nee, lo sentiste?-pregunto la chica mientras miraba al chico que estaba tranquilo.

-la presencia de la Leviathan si la pude sentir…aunque esto entraba en mis cálculos, no creí que ella llegaría tan pronto-comento el chico para sentarse.

Issei estaba tranquilo, según sus cálculos al ser este el cuarto día después de activar el proyecto apocalipsis estaba previsto, que Rias hiciera su movimiento intentando poner a todas las facciones en su contra, y porque no?

-JAJAJAJAJA-se rio de la nada el chico.

-are paso algo gracioso nya?-pregunto la nekomata por la repentina risa del chico.

-no, no…solo recordé algo muy gracioso…-comento divertido.

-ne, dime que aras con la leviathan? la dejaras como esta?-pregunto la chica mientras se acerba al chico.

-no, ella también es parte para lo que planeo así que dentro de poco iré para hacerle la oferta de volver…-comento el tranquilo mientras sintió el peso de la nekomata en su rodilla, lo cual causo que el sonriera, de forma normal, a pesar de su comportamiento.

-y que vas a hacer con la intervención de Gran Rojo? nya-interrogo kuroka mientras que se acostaba en el pecho del chico.

-no pensé que el intervendría…pero solo logro hacer que se me facilite otro objetivo-comento mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la chica.

-eso está mejor…nya…-comento kuroka para cerrar sus ojos mientras el chico continuaba sobando la cabeza de la chica-tengo una pregunta…-comento la chica para ver al chico que estaba tranquilo en estos momentos.

-qué es?-pregunto el joven pregunto.

-como lograste volver…no eres el primero en entrar en este espacio pero si el primero en poder restaurarse por completo…algo no cuadra en eso, a pesar de que vi en tus recuerdo la forma en la que consumías las almas de los que estaban a tu alrededor…no cuadra la forma en la que conseguiste tal grado de poder…así que…que te encontraste para poder llegar hasta el nivel que estas ahora?-pregunto la chica.

Issei simplemente se quedo quieto unos segundos, pensando que la forma en la que interpreto las cocas kuroka era totalmente correcta. Una sonrisa o al menos eso parecía ya que era una mueca algo rara de definir.

-que hice para lograr poder volver?-pregunto el Issei.

-exacto, que encontraste que te dio el poder que tienes en este momento? nya-pregunto la chica con el rostro enterrado en el pecho del chico.

"le digo o me invento algo?" se interrogo mentalmente.

-tienes una buena fracción de mis recuerdos no es así?-pregunto el chico.

-exacto nya-dijo la chica-pero era raro tus recuerdos…tu no eras tu…y eso es lo que quiero saber…que es lo que hiciste? Nya- insistió la chica.

-digamos que ya sabes lo que son los Irregulares…bueno en ese caso ahora piensa que estuve ingiriendo almas para poder volverme fuerte y salir…pero…yo no fui el primero en hacer eso…-informo el joven, para ver la mirada confusa de la chica puesto que sus recuerdos eran algo distorsionados.

-Nya?-dijo kuroka ladeando la cabeza a mientras levantaba la cabeza dejando ver que estaba bastante confundida.

-a lo que quiero llegar es que no es que fui el mejor…si no que fui el que más odio y suerte tubo…-comento Issei-ahora imagínate que le paso a los Irregulares después de ser desterrados en este plano? Sin poder alimentarse de almas solo estaban ellos…recurrieron a consumirse los unos a los otros!-exclamo con fuerza haciendo que la chica se levantara de su lugar y quedara de pie frente a Issei que seguía sentando

-imagina miles de millones de almas que cada uno de esos seres llegaron a consumir en sus vidas, y júntalas todas en una sola…y eso fue lo que encontré….-comento mientras que se puso de pie, liberando un aura exagerada y demencia, la cual causo que kuroka caiga de rodillas mientras lo observaba.

-imagina eso sumado las almas de todos los demonios que están aquí…pero existe algo que no concuerda no es así?-interrogo sin dejar de aumentar su aura, la cual empezó a hacer que la joven soltara lagrimas por el miedo de tanto poder reunido. No movía ningún solo musculo solo estaba observando lo que pasaba.

-como alguien que obtuvo semejante poder y más no logro salir de esta dimisión, siendo que o puedo salir cuando se me plazca-pregunto Issei-alguien lo detuvo y lo elimino…bueno intento puesto que el alma seguía aquí, a lo que quiero llegar es que el culpable es nada más que alguien con poder absoluto tanto que elimino a mi predecesor…ese es…-no termino porque la chica susurro el nombre del causante.

-El Gran Rojo…-comento mientras estaba a punto de caer al suelo pero Issei la detuvo y la cargo, además dejando de liberar su aura.

-exacto, es por eso que es todo este drama, mi misión es generar un mundo del sueño, donde todos despierten de la pesadilla eterna…parece absurdo pero estoy cerca de poder generar una nueva realidad totalmente a mi gusto…el caos y destrucción, muerte y sufrimiento son necesarios para un bien mayor es por eso que estoy haciendo todo esto…bueno aunque también disfruto de eso-comento sonriendo-solo yo se que casi todos están bailando en la palma de mi mano…todo terminara pronto-comento para abrazar a la chica que le correspondió el abrazo.

-entonces tu también lograras estas en el final feliz, si lo que quieres erradicar es solo el mal-comento kuroka de manera ingenua mientras que sonreía-pasaremos a estas todos juntos por siempre…-comento la chica.

Tal vez ella no era la que más tiempo conoció al chico, pero algo era seguro la forma en la que vio al principio sus recuerdos y la forma en la que paso su cuento color a color de rosas a un simple agujero lleno de oscuridad la hiso pensar, además de el corto tiempo que llevaban compartiendo desde que ella llego al castillo. Todo eso la hiso pensar que el también merecía un buen final…pero una risa interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-JAJAJAJAJA-se rio Issei de forma en la que cualquier buen loco lo aria-enserio piensas que el antagonista tiene el final feliz? Por favor! JAJAJAJAJA, yo soy el antagonista! Lo cual convierte a mi presa, Gran Rojo en el Héroe de la historia, solo piensa! Yo y el somos el mal encarnado por lo cual una vez que esto acabe los dos desapareceremos para crear el mundo perfecto! A pesar de tener todo planeado…no se si la gente sufrirá en mayor medida por las acciones que tomo, créeme personas como yo solo meren odio… -comento mientras sonreía.

Kuroka no daba creidito a todo lo que escucho si esto era así entonces el solo sería un mero sueño…quizá nada…para todos los que llegaron a conocerlo.

La chica lo abrazo un poco más fuerte como diciendo…"aquí estoy" eso para luego dirigirse a uno de los sillones y sentarse otra vez junto al chico.

-tú serás el héroe…solo tu…-comento para cerrar los ojos e intentar descansar…

-si fuera más tan fácil…-susurro para intentar hacer lo mismo.

* * *

…

Allí estaban los dirigentes de cada facción viendo a Sirzech el cual estaba sentado en su sillón.

Ya había pasado aproximadamente dos horas desde que el Lucifer debería haber hablado pero no…nada pasaba solo se quedaba callado en su asiento, los lideres estaban dudando de la situación. Mientras que cierta peli roja estaba enfadándose, por el hecho de no poder hacer que Sirzech dijera lo que ella quisiera, por lo cual ella estaba empezando a perder los estribos.

-y bien Onii-sama…que nos puedes decir acerca de lo que paso con Leviathan-sama?-pregunto Rias viendo a su hermano el cual aun se quedaba callado.

"esto no irá a ningún lado…"pensó para cambiar su vista en Grayfia la cual estaba con la mirada gacha por los hechos que según ella "causo"

Rias al notar esto noto que tenía una mejor posibilidad de llegar hasta la peli blanca que con us hermano.

Acercándose lentamente hacia la chica notando que esta estaba inmóvil, por lo cual decidió, hacer lo siguiente…

-Despierta!-comento gritando mientras que le daba un fuerte golpe en el estomago, lo cual provoco que la chica escupiera un poco de saliva, por el repentino golpe, lo cual no pudo prevenir ningún daño.

Grayfia estaba mirando a Rias, lo cual causo que recuerde el momento en el que la había matado por un golpe certero de su magia de la destrucción, involuntariamente quiso retroceder pero se topo con la mirada de los guardias que la custodiaban, las miradas no proporcionaban para un buen trato, causando que temblara, aun más al saber que estaba indefensa, no pudiendo usar magia y siendo limitada por cadenas.

Rias al ver esto sonrió más que complacida por la reacción de la peli plata. Si no fuera por todo lo que paso hace poco, seguramente para ellos hubiera sido imposible capturarla pero en estos momentos estaba más que indefensa.

-Grayfia onee-sama, no te importaría por favor decirnos que es lo que tiene en mente Issei y del cómo es que te trajo de vuelta?-pregunto ella mientras miraba a Grayfia.

-no se nada de lo que Issei tiene planeado…y tampoco se la forma en la que me trajo de vuelta…-comento Grayfia con la mirada gacha al sentir como la cadera de uno de los guardias se le pegaba por la parte trasera, haciendo que una pequeña lagrima saliera. Al mismo tiempo que Rias le dio otro golpe en el estomago, pero esta vez reforzado con magia causando mayor dolor y que algo de las ropas que llevaba puesta de saliera.

Los lideres quisieron decir algo, pero no era asunto de sus facciones, además de que el sufrimiento que causo Issei no era para nada pequeño…

Sirzech quería reaccionar pero no podía…como podría mirar a Issei a la cara siendo que le confió con tanta seguridad a Grayfia y el no podía hacer nada para poder defenderla…era enervante….quería activar su magia de destrucción en su hermana, pero no podía simplemente no podía.

Las cosas con el pasar de los minutos no mejoraron, por cada negación que daba Grayfia, Rias decidia darle otro golpe el cual terminaba quitando algo de su ropa, todo eso sumado la insistencia de los guardias no era lo mejor para nada.

Grayfia que en algún momento fue considerada la reina más fuerte y la reina de hielo…en ese momento se quebró…

Sniff….Snifff…Sniff….El sonido del llano fue llenando el lugar…

-no sé nada…enserio…no sé nada…-dijo llorando, la tristeza y desesperación era inundada por sus ojos, estaba triste solo quería salir de ahí, ella enserio no sabía nada, pero Rias estaba en otra suposición.

Los dirigentes de las respectivas facciones tenían pena por lo que estaba pasando, pero si enserio ella y Sirzech tenían un trato con Issei no podían dejar impune, después de todo lo que hiso…no…

Lagrimas empezaban a descender mucho más continuamente de su rostro bañado en una capa de tristeza la cual, por lo cual Rias miro aun más complacida, pero sabiendo que no podía continuar con esto mucho más, decidió darle la sentencia final a Grayfia.

-guardias escolten a la traidora a la sala de tortura…intenten quitarle la información…por cual método…-termino la chica lo cual causo que Grayfia sintiera como algo le estaba empezando frotar por la parte trasera.

-no se nada!...-ella estaba asustada, sin poderes y encadenada, no era nada…solo era un juguete perfecto para que un bastardo juegue con el hasta que termine roto…

Sirzech miro la escena de como la sacaban del lugar y pensó.

"enserio este es el verdadero potencial de alguien a quien llaman Rey demonio?!" se auto recrimino, al mismo tiempo que sorprendió a todos por el aura que lanzaba.

"este es el poder con el cual la prometí defender?!"se grito mentalmente mientras desplegaba sus doce alas de demonio…

-ESTE PODER NO PUEDE ESTAR RESTRINGIDO!-grito al tiempo que veía a todos en la sala.

Los ojos de Sirzech pasaron a brillar intensamente, mientras que su poder demoniaco aumentaba.

Los guardias usaron un círculo de transportación y desaparecieron para desaparecer de la escena al igual que Rias.

Sirzech que ahora estaba nublado por su poder y más sumándole el elixir que le limitaba a hacer todo lo que Rias dijera…el simplemente…Exploto…

Los lideres que eran los únicos que quedaban en la sala cuando vieron como una esfera de color negro se forma en la mano de Sirzech, cada uno respectivamente saco sus alas para salir de la sala donde se encontraban…

Al momento de la acción, la sala se rodeo por un campo de energía demoniaca que convirtió casi en su totalidad toda la parte este del castillo en polvo, y eso dejando a Sirzech en medio de todo eso, con la energía demoniaca rodeándolo

-esto no está bien…-comento Michael para ver a Gabriel que fue alcanzada en la parte de su armadura por un poco de la energía de la destrucción, lo que causo que eso se convirtiera polvo…eso no era un problema…sino que la armadura estaba hecha con cualidades divinas…

-esto no va a ser fácil…Sirzech-kun está fuera de control y a su cien por ciento…-comento Azazel, generando una lanza de luz al igual que Michael y Gabriel.

-estamos en ventaja siendo usuarios de energía sagrada contra uno demoniaca esto no será muy complicado-comento Gabriel…

-Bueno prepárense que aquí comienza…-comento Azazel mientras observaba a Sirzech ponerse en posición…dando a comienzo la pelea…

Sirzech uso energía demoniaca que fue dirigida a sus pies causando una pequeña explosión, pero genero que el saliera disparado en dirección de Gabriel la cual se sorprendió por la velocidad divina del Lucifer, levantando su lanza que genero, para cubrirse mientras eso Michael intento cortar a Sirzech por el costado pero este dio una patada recubierta con energía demoniaca, mientras que recubrió su otro pie, dando una vuelta sobre su eje para patear a Azazel que se estaba acercando por detrás, pero logro bloquearlo con su lanza.

Al notar eso Sirzech uso su mano libre para levantarla y como si de una propulsor se tratase uso la energía demoniaca para generar un impulso lo cual provoco que la presión que le estaba dando a la lanza de Michael aumentara para luego la lanza se empezara romper sorprendiendo a Michael que se retiro, generando que la patada llegara hasta el costado de Gabriel mandándola a volar bastante lejos, pero logro detenerse en el aire.

Gabriel al ver su armadura que se estaba siendo carcomida por el poder de Sirzech la retiro.

Azazel genero cientos de lanzas de luz, que fueron lanzadas a dirección de Sirzech el cual uso un campo de energía demoniaca para cubrirse, desasiendo las lanzas.

Los tres portadores de energía sagrada se reagruparon, para medir el estado.

Sirzech no contaba con ningún rasguño, mientras que Gabriel resulto con un fuerte impacto en el costado donde recibió la patada.

-jeje, no por nada se dice que es el Lucifer más fuerte…-comento azazel mientras que levanto una mano generando alrededor de cincuenta lanzas de luz enormes, las cuales salieron en dirección a Sirzech el cual a duras penas las logro esquivar….

Cuando las lanzas hicieron contacto con el suelo…

Una explosión titánica dio a lugar en lo que quedaba el castillo, destruyendo una buena parte de los alrededores y creando un agujero de alrededor 30 pies de profundidad.

Mientras eso paso Michael y Gabriel vieron el poder destructivo de Azazel, viendo que no era broma de como lo nombraban en la biblia.

Pero dejando eso de lado decidieron, salir disparados en Sirzech el cual recibió una cortada en el brazo derecho.

Los dirigentes del cielo, salieron disparados a una velocidad increíble, para que en solo cuestión de milisegundos estuvieron frente al Santanas Carmesí el cual al verlo levanto los brazos rodeados por energía demoniaca cubriéndose del ataque que venía.

Michael forma una espada de luz bastante grande y la agito, enfrente de Sirzech intentando cortarlo pero solo lo mando a volar, pero no fue caso perdido, puesto que Gabriel estaba esperando detrás con una lanza la cual termino atravesando el hombro derecho del Lucifer para salir volando al suelo, solo para ser recibido por una potente lanza de luz de parte de Azazel, que genero otra explosión enorme…

Al pasar los segundos parecía que se había logrado pero no era así….

-NO LA TOQUEN!-fue el grito enervado de Sirzech mientras que juntaba energía en sus dos palmas generando dos esferas las cuales disiparon el humo, revelando la figura del Lucifer con la armadura rota, y cientos de cortes.

Al acercar ambas manos genero que el poder demoniaco se uniera para poder generar una esfera de color negro la cual condenso una energía absurda solo para segundos después…

-BORRAR!-grito Sirzech mientras que lanzaba la esfera al aire.

Al llegar a cierta altura en cuestión de microsegundos esta esfera se convirtió en algo parecido a una domo que rodeo todo el escenario, dejando a los líderes encerrados.

De repente de las paredes empezaron a salir estacas intentado alcázar a los líderes los cuales apenas esquivaban. Pero una de ellas dio en el brazo de Azazel, dicho brazo empezó a carcomer también la parte no afectada.

-que se le va a hacer…-susurro Azazel para luego cortarse el brazo para sorpresa de todos que aun seguían esquivando, pero no notaron como Sirzech tenía una pequeña esfera de poder demoniaco en sus manos…

Al momento de que se disipara el domo que fue de una forma bastante peculiar, porque se empezó a romper.

Los líderes se prepararon para lo que seguía y era…

La pequeña esfera empezara brillar para luego ser lanzada en donde estaban los líderes de las facciones y…

¡BOOOM!

La esfera diminuta creció de la nada generando una enorme bola de poder de la destrucción que era rodeada por alguno que otro relámpago color negro.

Sin más los lideres pudieron esquivarlo por los pelos, pero cuando vieron lo que causo, vieron que no era una broma…la tierra y los restos de un castillo vecino desaparecieron…solo quedo un desierto…del cual no se podía sentir nada…todo murió y se convirtió en polvo en esa zona…

Al ver como Sirzech dejo caer una de sus rodillas en el suelo, empezaron a contraatacar.

Michael logro cortar con su espada a Sirzech mientras que Gabriel, lo atravezo con una lanza en el estomago y para rematar, Azazel lo atravesó con otra lanza en el lado derecho, dejando al Lucifer en el suelo con mucha sangre pero aun vivo…

-realmente era un mounstro…-comento Michael al ver como el solo logro hacerle frente a ellos tres…

-Grayfia-chan….-dijo tenuemente Sirzech, mientras que lagrimas pero estas eran rojas surcaron su rostro, dando a entender que era sangre-perdón Issei-kun…no la logre proteger…-comento para vomitar un poco de sangre y perder la consciencia.

-A pesar de todo Sirzech no está en peligro de muerte…se nota que no era una broma lo de ser el Lucifer…-comento Michael.

-lastimosamente por sus acciones…debemos llevarlo y congelarlo para la eternidad…-termino Azazel.

* * *

…

Grayfia ahora se encontraba amarrada a una cadenas, de su ropa solo quedaba la ropa interior, pero la parte de arriba estaba mal acomodada, dando a entender que fue manoseada no solo eso si que contaba con varias cortaduras en todo el cuerpo, pero por fortuna para ella aun no fue violada, tenía lagrimas saliendo a borbones de su rostro angelical, que ahora estaba sucio…

Frente a ella estaba Rias, con un cuchillo mientras terminaba de hacer un corte en el muslo derecho de la chica…

-vaya…parece que enserio no sabes nada…-comento mientras se para y suspiraba-buenos guardias puedes cuidar de la prisionera-termino Rias mientras sonreía de forma maliciosa mientras que escucho como los guardias dejaban caer algunas partes de sus armaduras y acercarse lentamente a la chica-dulce sueños Grayfia onee-sama…-comento para salir en un circulo de transportación…

Grayfia solo pudo ver como los soldados se le acercaban lentamente.

-Issei…-susurro con los ojos lleno de miedo, mientras que sus palabras contenían un horror total, generando que su tono fuera más agudo-Issei…-volvió a susurrar al ver como uno se le acercaba y le arrancaba el sostén de un tirón-ISSEI!-fue el grito de horror total de Grayfia mientras que se removía queriendo librarse de donde estaba pero recibiendo un golpe devastador en el rostro de parte de uno de los hombre.

-que mala perra eres…diciendo el nombre de alguien más mientras tienes esto frente a ti…-comento mientras bajaba sus pantalones dejando ver su virilidad-ahora…espero un buen trabajo…-comento el hombre mientras se acercaba más a la chica…

Grayfia siguió intentando librarse como último esfuerzo mordiendo las cadenas pero nada, solo estaba ella…

Cuando estaba a punto de perder la cordura por lo que estaba por pasar, vio escucho el sonido del collar en forma de copo de nieve de su cuello chocar contra las cadenas…

Al ver eso sonrió feliz y bajo la mirada mientras observaba el collar…

-el vendrá…-susurro la chica…

* * *

 **Hasta aquí…**

 **Hola espero que me perdonen por el retraso, pero bueno aquí esta el capitulo…**

 **Sobre el que pidió la lista del harem…**

 **Grayfia**

 **Kuroka**

 **Rossweisse**

 **Serafall**

 **Ophis**

 **Raynare.**

 **Bueno eso es todo hasta la próxima…Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**E aquí volviendo a actualizar, a pesar de que estoy algo decepcionado por los resultados del capítulo anterior (realmente), pero bueno mi trabajo es de mala calidad así que…da igual…**

 **Dsiclaimers: High school DxD no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **[Tres días antes de apocalipsis]**

"el vendrá…"fue el ultimo pensamiento que dio Grayfia a la nada, la situación en la que se encontraba era absurda para alguien del rango de ella, pero a la realidad siempre le gusta jugar por eso siempre es otra…

Grayfia estaba segura que el llegaría eso era lo único que tenía en su cabeza…no había forma en la que la abandonar justo cuando la promesa fue que él estaría en el lugar que ella estuviera si es que llegaba a estar en peligro.

Sus ojos estaban ahora bañados en un toque de esperanza, dejando de lado la desesperación abismal que estaba presente en ella.

-Issei…-susurro la chica para luego ver directo a su collar.

El collar que contenía colores vivos entre el plata y el azul…brillo un instante dejando en desconcierto a los que estaban en la sala por la acción repentina del objeto, pero su sorpresa duro poco puesto que el collar empezó a ser oxidado mientras se carcomía…eso mientras que el color se apagaba…

Grayfia al ver esto se asusto, el collar simplemente se apago, no que esto debería servir para en casos de que ella estuviera en peligro?

Poco a poco el collar empezó a caer de la cadena que también se volvió nada…al instante que el collar toco el suelo este se fragmento para luego hacerse polvo…

-eso fue bastante interesante…-comento el que estaba en frente-fue un buen truco para distraernos por unos segundos pero ahora…como te comportas mal es hora de que te demos tu castigo…-la sonrisa del hombre se ensancho para tomar la cabeza de la chica y dirigir su virilidad hacia la boca…

Al momento la chica cerró los ojos y apretó los labios…solo quería desaparecer…para esto es que la trajeron de vuelta a la vida? Para sufrir?

Abrió ligeramente uno de sus ojos demostrando impotencia, tristeza, miedo, desesperación y abandono todo entremezclado en una sola mirada. Para ella todo llego a su fin, volvió a cerrar los ojos esta vez con suavidad ya sabiendo con en su condición no se podía hacer nada. Mientras el hombre se acerco y…

Antes de que hiciera contante el polvo del collar salto del suelo y de un movimiento bolo y corto la virilidad del hombre el cual soltó a la chica para llevar sus manos hacia la zona afectada…

-HAAAAAAA!-el grito del hombre mientras caía de rodillas por tal acción.

El polvo poco a poco fue expandiéndose aun más hasta que poco a poco, el polvo se empezó a acumular dando a revelar una figura humanoide hecha completamente de polvo que ahora fue cambiando al color negro que parecía llamas por la forma en la que a su alrededor hacían los movimientos erráticos.…

La figura levanto el brazo y al instante algo parecido a una esfera negra fue creado en su mano…

Los 'guaridas' se reagruparon, pero el que fue afectado en la zona sensible aun estaba en el suelo mientras que maldecía lo que le había pasado.

La forma humanoide apunto su mano al hombre para simplemente lanzar la esfera, la cual no era rápida ni nada solo fue acercándose lentamente. Todo eso bajo la mirada curiosa de los presentes.

Al momento de que la esfera este enfrente del sujeto tirado esta empezó a jalar todo cerca del área.

-qué demonios!-grito el hombre mientras que la esfera empezó a jalar desde la espalda del hombre.

-HAAAAAA!-grito al sentir como él era presionado a entrar. Siendo la esfera de tamaño exageradamente pequeño al intentar jalar al hombre se pudo escuchar el sonido de su cuerpo siendo destruido, la piel y huesos rotos y rasgados para poder ingresar.

La figura que era solo de color negro ondulante revelo una sonrisa color blanca que se extendía de oreja a oreja. Todo eso mientras presenciaba como era absorbido aquel ser de la forma más dolorosa, siendo separado poco reducido a algo tan pequeño.

Los otros guardias solo se quedaron quietos y presenciaron lo que le sucedía a su compañero, que estaba sufriendo. Solo para que unos segundos después lo único que quede en aquel lugar y que era marca de la existencia del hombre fue un pequeño charco de sangre.

-ahora…-comento la figura, mientras que se empezaba a juntar de manera que se detallaba más, dejando la forma de Issei…

-Juguemos…-fue lo único que dijo para que la habitación en la que estaban pasara a ser color negro y lo único que quedaba con luz eran los bordes…parecía que ellos estaban encerrados en un cubo.

Grayfia que estaba de una forma deplorable, paso a tener el mismo traje de maid que siempre portaba sus heridas ya no estaban y el dolor se había ido…

Levanto la vista para poder encontrarse a la mano de Issei tendida en su dirección mientras que el chico le regalaba una sonrisa.

Ella no dudo en tomar la mano para luego ser levantada de un solo impulso y al instante desaparecer de aquel cubo…

-que demonios fue eso…-susurro uno de ellos.

-no tengo la menor idea pero al menos ya no estamos en peligro-comento.

Como si esa frase fuera algún tipo de interruptor, las paredes del cubo se fueron comprimiendo cada vez más y en el proceso aplastando a los que estaban presentes dentro de aquel escenario.

Los gritos desgarradores de ellos, siendo comprimidos no pudo ser escuchado por nadie…solo quedo olvidado en el vacio…

Regresando con Issei y Grayfia ellos ahora se encontraban en la sala que con anterioridad estaba siendo ocupada por el joven y kuroka.

Hablando de cierta nekomata, ella estaba viendo con los brazos cruzados cuando los dos regresaron, parecía que no estaba satisfecha por lo sucedido.

Al ver que todo estaba bien, Grayfia solo se limito a abrazar a Issei el cual se sorprendió y más cuando sintió que su ropa se humedecía…era más que obvio que la chica estaba llorando.

Grayfia se había roto…todo rastro de la mujer de carácter fue borrado, todo eso su poder aun seguía pero evidente que jamás lo volvería a usar con la fuerza y confianza que en sus mejores días.

Issei devolvió el abrazo lo cual hiso que la chica enterrara aun más su rostro en el pecho del chico, kuroka, al ver como estaba la situación dejo sus celos por dejar de ser el centro de atracción y empezó a salir de la habitación era más que obvio que era una situación delicada.

-fia-chan…-susurro Issei mientras que acariciaba la cabeza de la joven-no volverá a pasar algo así…todo estará mejor pro…-fue silenciado por un beso, al principio no hiso nada por la sorpresa lo cual hiso que la chica se separe.

-Issei perdón es so…-tampoco termino la frase por que el chico le volvió a devolver el beso.

(N/A: esta escena cliché…sinceramente no podía faltar…jeje)

El beso duro unos segundos más hasta que simplemente se separaron y Issei puso su frente contra frente de la chica mientras que sonreía como lo solía hacer antes de que comenzara todo esto…

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el chico dejo salir un poco de su verdadero "yo" que estaba sepultado bajo esa máscara que el mismo se implemento.

Ese momento duro unos cuantos minutos hasta que se separaron.

Grayfia entendió algo…a pesar de que todo lo que paso antes de que Rias la "asesinara" fue centrado en Sirzech…ella tenía ahora un nuevo centro que estaba esperando por ella.

De repente empezó a tener sueño la chica, ya sea por el trauma o por la desesperación de querer usar sus poderes siendo que no podía, pero lo cierto es que cayó rendida en los brazos del chico mientas contaba con una sonrisa en su cara…

-no te preocupes…-hablo Issei mientras la cargaba al estilo princesa-pronto todo acabara…-la chica ya no podía escuchar muy bien por el sueño, así que para ellas las palabras de Issei solo eran un zumbido…-pronto este dolor agobiante se extinguirá junto conmigo-termino el con una sonrisa cálida Grayfia solo vio la sonrisa del joven lo cual provoco que ella también sonriera, pero sin saber el porqué puesto que no llego a escuchar nada.

Una vez eso termino Issei puso a la chica en la cama de la habitación, para poder quitarle los zapatos y taparla para que descansara…para ella fue un día bastante agotador.

Al salir de la habitación se encontró con Kuroka que sonreía y a su lado Raynare la cual estaba con los cachetes inflados y mirando a otro lado.

-que sucede?-pregunto mientras observaba a ambas pelinegras.

-nada, nada…-dijo la nekomata mientras que abrazaba a Raynare por el cuello la cual bajo la mirada lo cual llamo la atención del chico.

-que le pasa a Ray-chan?-pregunto el chico viendo a Kuroka.

-esta enojada porque al parecer escucho nuestra charla sobre lo que te va a pasar…-comento la nekomata.

-ya veo…-susurro Issei viendo la chica la cual seguía con la mirada gacha-está preocupada de que pueda morir? Jajajaja soy inmortal Ray-chan-comento mientras agitaba los brazos y se reía dejando en desconcierto a las dos-quieren ver un truco?-pregunto Issei.

-creo que no preferiría verlo, pero creo que me arrepentiré si no lo veo así que, si! Nya-comento alegre kuroka.

-está bien…-dijo Raynare después de unos segundos.

-excelente…-susurro para levanta su mano en la cual apareció energía negra y al instante se transformo en una pistola bastante grande.

Apenas la creo se la apunto en la cabeza mientras que le sonreía a las dos pelinegras.

-no me digas que!...-grito Raynare entrando en pánico al ver la acción del chico.

¡BAAAG!

El sonido de un disparo fue escuchado, Issei había jalado en gatillo justo enfrente de su cabeza la cual dejo un agujero en medio.

-Miren por eso no deben jugar con armas-termino para que el agujero se empiece a cerrar al instante.

Issei, solo se limito a sonreír mientras que Raynare se dejo caer de rodillas, por una simple razón, el arma que tenía el chico, al haber sido creada por el, contaba con una gran cantidad de poder mágico…quizá pareciera normal pero no, esa arma era capaz de matar a un demonio clase alta al toque…

Ignorando por completo eso Kuroka, decidió abrazar al chico mientras que se reía por lo bajo.

-como sea…-comento Ryanare mientras se levantaba-enserio piensas activar apocalipsis en la tierra?-pregunto la chica preocupada-eso sería una muerte directa para los ángeles...

-exacto, es por eso que lo hare de ese modo solo tendré que joder a los de ángeles caídos para finalizar con los demonios…-les informo el chico.

-are? Porque ultimo los demonios si es que lo que más odias son ellos? Nya'-pregunto kuroka.

.-eso es simple, para mi plan necesito que ellos queden de ultimo plano, por el momento…ya lo sabes, para que preguntas?-interrogo el chico.

-no se…nya-dijo feliz la nekomata, dejando en desconcierto al castaño y a la peli negra.

* * *

…

Después de haber frenado a Sirzech, los resultados fueron tremendos para el mundo terrenal, el haber perdido a dos de sus gobernantes en el mismo día.

Finalizando eso los únicos líderes competentes representantes de las tres facciones eran Ajuka Beelzebub, Azazel y Michael. Al parecer la patada que Sirzech llego a conectar con Gabriel, no era broma, está impregnada en poder demoniaco y eso siendo un inyección directa de ese veneno a la mujer le fue fatal. Pero no solo eso sino fuera por el poder de Azazel el ya hubiera sido menos que polvo por el ataque a su brazo…el realmente tuvo suerte al haber visto mejor la herida.

Hablando de esos líderes en ese momento se encontraban reunidos en una sala en las instalaciones de los ángeles caídos.

En el momento de esta nueva "Reunion" puesto que era desesperada, se encontraba Ajuka con varios sellos y resguardados por ángeles caídos.

Cuando todo termino se pudo ver como los lideres no quitaban la mirada de Ajuka por lo que él decidió hablar.

-se podría saber qué es lo que va a pasar de ahora en adelante? Los dos principales que los atacaron ya no están, Serafall está muerta y Sirzech seguramente esta en cositos…aunque tuvieron suerte de que el no estuviera en su cien porciento…-informo Ajuka pero susurrando la ultima parte.

-bueno, como Sirzech no negó la afiliación con Issei decidimos que todos sus soldados nos acompañen para poder detenerlo, pero en las líneas delanteras-comento Michael.

-en resumen, quieren que llevo a lo que sobra de los demonios solo para que sean sacrificados como ganado…básicamente si quieren acabar con nosotros no les sería más fácil borrarnos ya?-interrogo Ajuka con el seño fruncido, lo que los lidere estaban pidiendo no era otra cosa que todos ellos sean carnada.

-puedes tomarlo como quieras, pero necesitamos de su ayuda para poder contrarrestar el poder del enemigo, además solo nos quedan tres días…una vez que se active el proyecto apocalipsis los humanos serán mandados al infierno casi a su totalidad ya que ese proyecto sirve para recolectar todas las almas que estén en la tierra para luego ser designadas al lugar donde pertenecerán por la eternidad-empezó a hablar Michael-ese sería el caso normal del proyecto pero como viste la amenaza puede consumir el alma de los demás por lo cual nos vuelve vulnerables a nosotros lo ángeles por que una vez que los humanos sean exterminados ya no quedaran plegarias ni tampoco seguidores, por lo tanto el sistema de Dios caerá-finalizo.

-y creen que una vez que el alcance su objetivo será imposible de detenerlo? Que les hace pensar que en su estado actual podrán contra el?-pregunto Ajuka.

 **-jajajajaja buena respuesta pequeña criatura-** comento una voz extra en el cuarto, lo cual puso en guardia a todos. Todos dirigieron su vista hacia lo que parecía sr un desgarre en el aire, para luego abrirse.

-brechas?!-dijo Azazel mientras se paraba al ver qué pasaba.

 **-exacto…-** al momento de decir eso la brecha que estaba en la habitación creció hasta que tomo casi todo el escenario, por lo cual todos pasaron a estar en una solo dirección.

Lo que todos vieron en la brecha les sorprendió…ahí flotando en medio de la nada se pudo ver como estaba flotando un enorme dragón de color rojo, que dirigía su mirada hacia donde estaban los dirigentes de las facciones.

-Gran rojo…-susurro Azazel al verlo mientras que involuntariamente empezaba a retroceder. Vali que también estaba en la habitación hiso lo mismo que su líder pero por voluntad propia.

 **-jeje parece que existen quienes me reconocen…bueno como el cuervo lo dijo soy Gran Rojo o como deseen, la razón de mi visita? El saber que estaban hablando de ese Irregular-** comento Gran Rojo.

-Irregular?-pregunto Ajuka, el fue encargado de una investigación hacia tiempo de aquellos seres.

 **-exacto y lo mejor de todo esto es que es más fuerte que la última vez que lo vi! Jajajaja-** se rio el dragón **-pero bueno solo quiero decir que no tienen la más mínima posibilidad de ganar…-** sentencio el dragón.

-porque?-pregunto Michael un poco indignado.

 **-Porque? Ese sujeto esta casi a mi nivel y además de todo se las arreglo de traer a Ophis con el, pero dejemos de lado eso, tienen idea de lo difícil que es matar a un Irregular y más si este es del vacío? No sé cómo, pero el primer ser que yo lo llamaría Irregular del Vacio logro resucitar, ahora porque del vacío? Es porque es el único de todos los Irregulares desterrados que logro adaptarse completamente a ese lugar donde no existe nada, esa mierda esta jodidamente difícil de matar, pues puede resucitar conforme las almas que llego a consumir y créanme si les digo que el de esta vez tiene el triple que la primera vez y esa vez me tomo casi tres años de lucha continua matarlo…-** termino el Dragón dejando más que sorprendido a los presentes, tres años para un ser de categoría "Dios Dragón" eso era demasiado…

Los presentes no sabían que responder porque la forma en la que lo conto en Dios Dragón fue tanto en forma de broma como sería.

-entonces que tienes en mente? Si es más fuerte que la ultima vez no te tomaría a ti incluso más peligro de que te derroten?-pregunto Vali de forma desinteresada.

 **-ja! Por quien me tomas?-** fue la pregunta de Dios Dragon visiblemente enojado **-ahora en mi estado actual tengo fuerza más que suficiente para cargarme a cuatro de ellos juntos, la razón si acabo de decir que esta casi a mi nivel? Simple ahora mis llamas no solo pueden quemar el cuerpo de esa cosa…-** al momento de decir eso empezó a sonreír **-ahora puedo quemar sus almas…sin eso…el no es nada más que poder abrumador que puede morir de una vez…-** termino de explicar.

Los lideres solo podían observar como el ser les lanzaba una sonrisa que demostraba superioridad absoluta y que para el no eran nada…

Lo que nadie conto en ese momento es que del suelo de la sala apareciera un círculo mágico..

Todos los guardias se alertaron al ver que el círculo pertenecía a la familia Gremory…y todos los lideres solo miraron con algo de disgusto y cansancio quien apareció…

-hola!-grito alegremente la peli roja Gremory para centrar su vista en el Dios Dragón.

 **-je si eres tu niña…-** comento el Dragón para que una esfera se materializara enfrente de la chica la cual extendió sus manos y la agarro.

-gracias Red-sama!-dijo alegremente.

 **-jajaja esa esfera tiene mi poder niña espero que logres lo que me dijiste cuando te comunicaste conmigo…-** dijo el dragón- **si fallas tendré que encargarme yo mismo de esto-** termino el dragón.

-no se preocupe todo saldrá bien! Estuvimos trabajando mucho para poder poner todo en su lugar…una vez que el se acerque a la Leviathan esto lo dejara mal y ahí es cuando usamos lo que nos diste!-dijo saltando de alegría conforme explicaba el plan.

 **-Je, pero estas segura de que el se acercara a ella? Lo dudo aun pero tu plan es tu plan-** dijo el dragón.

Sin más Rias abandono la sala con un círculo de transportación que brillo unos instantes antes de terminar…

Los lideres al ver como la chica que llego de la nada ignorando completamente la barrera que se supone que impedía la salida y entrada de cualquier ser, además de que ella fue quien llamo a Red lo cual no daba buena espina…

-esto se está complicando cada vez más…-susurro Azazel a nadie en particular.

Horas más tarde…

Oscuridad, el silencio perpetuo e inamovible predominaba en el lugar, no había nada…solo la oscuridad infinita, no se escuchaba nada el silencio solo hacía que puedas oír todo tus pensamientos con claridad.

Serafall Sitri…solo veía la oscuridad perpetua, no podía hacer nada solo ver la oscuridad, a pesar de que en su momento actual solo era una pequeña luz color rosa que se zarandeaba simulando ser una llamarada, podía ver su alrededor o al menos creía que eso era lo que podía ver, puesto que la oscuridad no le permitía saber nada.

-so-tan…-fue el susurro que nadie podría llegar escuchar.

Cuanto había pasado desde que llego? No importaba nada ahora.

Un destello emergió del suelo justo al lado del alma de Serafall, de ese brillo aparecía…Rias Gremory…

Al momento de ver la cara de Rias, Serafall olvido todo pensamiento al instante que el alma de la chica se estremecía como dando a entender la hostilidad, como no? Justo al lado de ella estaba la causante de la muerte de su hermana.

-tranquila Serafall Sitri…-comenzó a hablar Rias-solo vine para darte un premio…-comento mientras saco la esfera que le había dado el Gran Rojo, levanto su mano para luego ponerla al lado del alma de la chica y meter dentro la esfera.

En ese momento…Serafall sintió como se quemaba por dentro…

-HAAAAAA!-fue grito que inundo el lugar y aplasto el silencio, Serafall estaba llorando…a pesar de que por fuera solo se viera el alma, ella sentía como su cuerpo aun estaba y como si estuviera flotando en la nada, el dolor que sentía era inmenso, no aguanto las lagrimas…Continuo unos minutos más hasta que seso poco a poco el dolor.

-no me culpes, esto es para cuando Issei venga a por ti, ya quiero verlo quemándose cuando consuma tu alma, será..se…-la chica tuvo un imagen mental del castaño siendo consumido por las llamas y pidiendo clemencia, lo cual causo que sus piernas tiemblen y sonriera de manera bastante lujuriosa.

Serafall que se estaba recuperando de lo que paso estaba confundida, primero que había ocurrido? Porque menciono a Issei Hyoudou. Ella no lo sabía.

A continuación Rias dejo el lugar, volviendo a dejar a Serafall sola en medio de la nada…

Minutos más tarde después de eso, Serafall escucho un ruido sordo, concentrando su vista pudo ver…

-Issei Hyodou…-susurro algo asustada, si bien ella sabía que era lo que hiso, en estos momentos ella era una bomba o algo así para Issei.

-veamos…sentí que alguien vino aquí…-susurro el chico, como que estaba en el vacio no llevaba una máscara dejando al descubierto su rostro-curioso que pasen esta clase de cosas justo alrededor de un Mao…-susurro mientras se acercaba al alma.

Issei estiro la mano hacia el alma de la chica y la sujeto.

Serafall estaba horrorizada, como sería ser consumida? Ella no quería saberlo, por miedo cerro sus ojos mientras que unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

De la nada, ella se empezó a sentir mejor…como si ya nada le doliera. Abriendo lentamente los ojos, empezó a sentir frio.

Ella estaba de vuelta…

Estaba desnuda pero eso era lo de menos, ella volvió a tener su cuerpo! Miro sus manos unos momentos, a pesar de que no había pasado mucho tiempo de que había muerto, se sentía bien volver.

Levanto la vista viendo al chico, para soltar unas lagrimas de felicidad por lo que paso, para saltar y darle un abrazo, por la acción, que había realizado con ella, creía que la consumiría para poder aumentar sus fuerzas…

Consumir…

Recordó lo que le había dicho Rias hace unos momentos y ahora volviendo a llorar de tristeza lo miro a los ojos, eso mientras el chico estaba sonriendo.

-corre…-susurro. Issei la miro con una cara de no entender nada.

¡BANG!

Serafall Sitri…una de los cuatro dirigentes del inframundo…

En estos momentos había explotado el lugar donde estaba su corazón y alrededor de su pecho, donde al parecer la esfera había estado.

-buag!-vomito un poco de sangre por la boca manchando la cara de Issei con su sangre, al terminar eso cayó pesadamente al suelo...al haber estado algo que consume las almas en su interior, al momento de salir…se llevo su alma consigo.

Seguido de eso la esfera había terminado hundiéndose dentro del cuerpo de Issei.

En ese instante un mar de llamas rodeo a Issei, dejando caer una rodilla al piso mientras que respiraba con dificultad.

-heeeee, tanto poder y así terminas?-pregunto una voz a la nada.

Desde los costados estaban apareciendo Kiba Yuuto, Koneko Toujou, Gasper Vladi y…

-Rias Gremory!...-dijo con fuerza Issei viendo a la chica-te iba a dejar para el final…pero ahora las cosas cambian!...-grito en la misma posición. Eso con una sonrisa demencial.

-Juguemos…-susurro Issei.

* * *

 **HASTA AQUÍ!**

 **Bueno espero que les allá gustado el capitulo porque disfruto escribiendo esta historia.**

 **Sobre que va a pasar con Serafall y Sona, lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo, jeje.**

 **Bueno gracias a todos los que leyeron mi historia desde un comienzo y aun la siguen.**

 **Esta bien…Sin más…se despide…**

 **Darker 201 fuera…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola! Bueno perdón por atrasarme tanto en subir el capitulo pero bueno, no dispongo del tiempo que deseo.**

 **Bueno quiero dar las gracias a..**

 _ **Ritcht Vampaire Blood Drive (un genial escritor, les recomiendo sus súper historias) que es un gran amigo y les invito a pasar por su cuenta. También a…**_

 _ **Garez-Santuz (otro gran autor con el cual trabajo mucho) al cual lo ayudo y él me ayuda.**_

 _ **Y les invito que pasen por mi nuevo fic "This is War"**_

 **Advertencía: Cualquier trauma no es mi culpa xD**

 **Disclaimers: High school Dxd no me pertenece.**

* * *

 _ **[Dos Días para el Apocalipsis]**_

La oscuridad absoluta del lugar del vacío era borrada por las llamas que estaban consumiendo a Issei en estos momentos, el al ser lo que era Normalmente eso solo sería repelido y no causaría ningún efecto sobre el pero en estos momentos no era ese el caso.

El olor a carne quemada empezó a inundar los sentidos de los presentes, normalmente ese olor significaba una buena comida, pero ahora era desagradable, por el olor tan fuerte.

No solo era el olor el que estaba siendo afectado sino que también el tacto por las llamas tan fuertes que envolvían al joven que ahora estaba de rodillas siendo consumidos por las brazas.

Rias Gremory, la que menos había dejado de molestar en estos últimos días al chico, estaba sonriendo mientras observaba el fuego bailar sobre el chico el cual no se había movido de su ubicación, solo estaba quieto.

Cerca de ese lugar también estaba el cuerpo de la antigua Mao, Serafall, antigua porque desde que mato a Sona ella fue degradada de su cargo. Ella estaba con lágrimas en los ojos que corrían desde su rostro fino hasta el suelo, si es que se lo podía llamar así, se la notaba con la mirada perdida y sus ojos no reflejaban vida, completando eso un hilo de sangre bajaba desde la comisura de sus labios hasta el suelo, donde cada segundo goteaba una y otra vez…Ese era el final de la chica…

-que te pasa?-pregunto con sorna Rias mientras se acercaba unos pasos hacía Issei el cual seguía inmóvil, viendo que no recibió ninguna contestación, sonrió para darle una patada en la barbilla, la cual hizo que se callera de espaldas al suelo mientras que las llamas seguían bailando por su pecho, el cual se reconstruía y al mismo tiempo se quemaba, dando un siclo sin fin.

-p..d..te…-susurro Issei desde su posición, mientras que levantaba su cabeza para mirar a la chica.

-qué? No te entendí-dijo para pisar uno de sus dedos con su zapato, el cual se trataba de una tacón, por lo que se pudo escuchar como el rugir de los huesos.

-Púdrete-dijo sonriendo volviendo a bajar la cabeza-Perra! Jajajajaja-fue lo que grito para empezar una carcajada.

Rias se molesto, se le vio por su reacción que a pesar de estar sonriendo se torció sus facciones unos segundos.

-creo que mejor empezamos el juego…Koneko, Kiba,Gasper, pónganse en sus posiciones, es hora del juego que estábamos esperando-dijo sonriendo sádicamente mientras sus ciervos se ubicaban en las posiciones en las cuales Rias pidió-que empiece el juego!-grito para disparar una masa de energía al suelo donde estaba Issei destruyéndolo en parte, mientras que salía volando disparado hacia arriba.

Llego bastante ato, para que segundos después empezara a actuar la gravedad y descendiera a una velocidad considerable, más sumándole el efecto del fuego del Great Red, los cuales lo dejaron casi como un humano en términos físicos, haría que vuelva a morir…pero…

Cuando conecto contra el suelo vomita sangre, mientras que el suelo obsidiana se hundía para que rebotara un poco hacia arriba y ser embestido por un golpe en el rostro que le molió el cráneo de parte de Koneko e hizo que una ráfaga de viento saliera de parte de ello para que Issei fuera a salir disparado. No sabía si era su imaginación o no, pero el había escuchado un.

"lo siento, sempai…" de parte de la chica.

Pero dejando eso de lado, mientras que estaba siendo disparado su cráneo junto con sus dientes que se rompieron estaban regresando pero antes siquiera de terminar…

Kiba estaba del otro lado esperando con una espada maciza la cual lo doblaba fácilmente en tamaño. La espada conecto directo en el estomago del chico, lo cual provoco que antes siquiera de darse cuenta, gracias a la velocidad con la que salió disparado, sumada la propia de Kiba hizo que un corte totalmente simétrico fuera provoco, básicamente partiéndolo a la mitad haciendo que la parte superior e inferior fueran volando en direcciones diferentes, pero al igual que con koneko escucho…

"lo siento Issei-kun…" por parte del chico.

Su él empezó a arrastrarse hacia su otra mitad para que unas líneas hechas de sangre empezaran a conectarse por parte de de las dos mitades, pero antes siquiera de poder volver Rias lanzo una masa enorme de su poder hacia la parte superior, lo cual provoco que de el quedaran solo polvo el cual era manchado con la sangre de los brazos los cuales no fueron agarrados por la explosión.

Solo quedo en el lugar la parte de abajo, la cual estaba estática.

Rias sabía que en cualquier momento el iba a regresar, de modo que salió corriendo hacia donde lanzo su poder para poder agarrar la esfera del poder del Great Red, para correr hacía la mitad inferior.

y…

Salieron disparados los nervio y huesos formando el cuerpo del chico, en el momento ya estaba el cráneo junto con un solo ojo, aun faltaban los músculos y la piel, por lo cual los órganos estaban esparcidos por todos lado mientras que se regeneraba.

-Gasper!-grito la Peli roja, para ver como el pequeño estaba con los ojos cerrados fuertemente la escena era exageradamente fuerte por lo cual el pequeño no podía aguantarla. Pero eso no afecto a que abriera su poder…

Un círculo apareció por todo el lugar, para que segundos después todo perdiera color…el tiempo se había detenido.

Rias que había recibido una bendición del Great Red no fue congelada, por lo cual levanto en alto la mano con la cual contenía la esfera para de un fuerte golpe incrustarla dentro del pecho del chico él no se regeneraba a la velocidad que era normal.

Unos segundos después el tiempo volvió a la normalidad junto con eso, Issei termino de restaurar su cuerpo, que justo al momento en el que se cerró su pecho este volvía a prenderse en llamas.

-Akeno!-ahora fue el grito de Rias para que un rayo en exceso gigante fuera lanzado desde arriba, para embestir de lleno a Issei.

El ataque genero una nube de humo y el olor a carne quemada fue sentido de nuevo, para ver a Issei el cual estaba de rodillas con la espalda totalmente chamuscada, pero ahora había una cosa distinta…el ya no se estaba curando…

El resultado era inminente Issei ya no se estaba curando, el fuego ya lo estaba envolviendo por completo dejando en el lugar un olor peor, de la nada la esfera se rompió en dos, lo cual provoco que un enorme mas de llamas envolviera a Issei el cual…

-JAJAJAJAJAJA!-se rio como loco mientras se ponía de pie a pesar de estar en llamas y salía corriendo hacia Gasper, Issei tenía el lado Izquierdo de su cara completamente chamuscado y dejando al aire parte de sus dientes de forma que la sonrisa era peo, sumando al hecho de que estaba cubierto de sangre y lleno de quemaduras…el resultado fue…generar un miedo absoluto…

-HAAAA!-grito lleno de terror mientras que daba unos pasos hacia atrás por instinto, pero fueron de forma apresurada, lo cual provoco que cayera al suelo mientras veía con sus ojos llenos de horror como el loco en llamas veía hacia el…

Junto cuando estaba enfrente de el una enorme masa de magia color negro rojizo salió disparada por uno de los costados, haciendo polvo la parte del cuerpo de Issei, mandado a volar los brazos en direcciones opuestas mientras que la parte inferior volvía a caer al suelo y la cabeza…

La cabeza del chico salió volando y cayendo justo en el regazo de de Gasper el cual al ver la sonrisa maniática y como estaba el estado de ella, simplemente la lanzo hacia enfrente suyo.

-por fin!- grito más que feliz Rias al ver la cabeza del chico en el suelo frente a Gasper el cual aun se estaba recuperando-jajaja ahora no eres el todo poderoso, no?!-le grito a la cabeza.

-RAAAG!-todos volvieron su vista hacia la cabeza del chico la cual estaba ahora en el cuello de Gasper mientras que la sangre de el se derramaba a borbones…

-Rias…-sama…-dijo Gasper mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, el dolor era más que evidente.

Raaashh!

El sonido de algo siendo rasgado fue escuchado mientras que carne se desprendía del cuello de Gasper el cual cayó de lleno al suelo.

-Gasper!-grito Rias por que no se esperaba eso, cuando intento correr para usar su magia, cayo de lleno al suelo por que ver que en sus piernas estaban dos de las manos que había perdido el chico, bueno eso para que el otro par saltara y la sujetara para convertirse en polvo y tomar forma de cadenas las cuales rodearon el cuerpo de la Peli Roja.

-Rias!-grito Akeno, para volar hacia su dirección, pero no conto que la parte inferior del chico saltara y la golpeara con una patada que al impacto le quebró varias costillas, haciendo que en el proceso vomitara algo de sangre, y ser clavada en el suelo, la sangre que también estaba alrededor tomo forma de cadenas amarrando el cuerpo de Kiba y Koneko.

-jajajaja-la cabeza del chico empezó a reírse como loca, mientras seguía en la misma dirección.

Rias y los demás estaban más que sorprendidos, Issei realmente se merecía el titulo de inmortal por la forma en la que su cuerpo estaba actuando y no importaba lo que le hicieran no moría…

De la parte inferior del chico salieron disparados otra vez los nervios huesos y carne para ser forrados por la piel al instante, todo eso pero solo hasta la cabeza, puesto que ahora el cuerpo que solo vestía unos pantalones con zapatos y dejando al aire la parte superior que estaba caminando hacia la cabeza la cual seguía riéndose como loca.

El cuerpo tomo la cabeza entre sus manos mientras la sujetaba sobre su pecho y la apuntaba hacia Rias, la cual estaba quieta con un rostro lleno de terror por los acontecimientos.

"esto solo fue…un tiro por la culata…"fue el pensamiento de la chica mientras que era observado por la cabeza del chico la cual paro de reír al momento en que volvía a la normalidad y era levantada hacia arriba para poder ser ubicada en su lugar, al momento de que se juntaran varias líneas de sangre saltaron uniendo a ambos.

-bueno ahora…-susurro para girar su cuello a la izquierda el cual hizo un sonido de ruptura para luego hacer lo mismo pero del lado contrario provocando el mismo resultado-mi turno de jugar…-comento mientras aparecía frente a Koneko con la mano en alto para retroceder su brazo con intención de atravesar a Koneko.

El sonido de algo atravesando un cuerpo fue escuchado para que seguido el sonido de gotas caer al suelo resuene en un ritmo constante.

Koneko estaba con una mirada llena de horror y lagrimas salían de sus ojos por la presencia inminente de muerte, mientras que la sangre se resbalaba de ella, pero eso no era lo curioso…sino que esa no era su sangre…

…

Issei tenía los ojos abiertos en par de sobre manera, Kiba que estaba al lado se sorprendió también y no solo eso sino que la expresión de Issei cambio de imperturbable a de un susto total, lo que no lograron después de tantos intentos de asesinarlo.

-he, porque esa cara?-pregunto la persona enfrente de Issei, el chico tenía los ojos más que abiertos mientras que su boca estaba abierta por el shock-deberías ver tu cara jajaja-comento mientras la sangre de la persona se resbalaba por la comisura de su labio pero seguía sonriendo-perdón pero no podía dejarla morir…no después de todo lo que sacrifique al salvarla, estas enojado Nya?-pregunto Kuroka mientras que sonreía y cerraba sus ojos para caer encima de Issei que la sujeto con su mano libre porque la otra había atravesado su pecho…

-onee-sama…-susurro Koneko en Shock por ver a su hermana, no solo eso sino que fue ella quien fue la que salvo de ser asesinada.

Issei estaba aun con os ojos abiertos, de todos lo futuros posibles que logro ver en ninguno pasaba esto.

Bajo la mirada viendo el rostro de tranquilidad absoluta, de la chica, sonrió de un lado aunque con un deje de tristeza, a pesar de todo los berrinches la nekomata si que era más que bien recibida por el en cualquier momento.

El cuerpo de Kuroka fue pasando a una masa de humo color negro que fue reuniéndose en la mano la cual aun estaba dentro de la chica, para dejar la forma del alma de Kuroka.

Los presentes se sorprendieron por el hecho y más cuando vieron como en la mano del chico se formo una pequeña caja color negro la cual estaba abierta dejando el interior rojo adentro.

La mayoría lo podría ver como una simple caja donde el chico deposito cuidadosamente el alma de la chica, la caja no pasaba el tamaño de la palma de una mano por lo cual al terminar de poner el alma de la chica, El joven fue rodeado por energía color negro la cual poco a poco dejo revelando sus ropas intactas y ahora vistiendo un traje de gala como el que llevaba en las presentaciones.

En el bolsillo del pecho de la parte posterior fue depositada la caja, mientras que en su mano izquierda fue formado un bastón negro con la cabeza de un dragón hecho de plata en la parte superior y que en la boca tenía una esfera color rojo oscuro.

-supongo que no puedo dejar el último deseo de ella…-susurro viendo Koneko para luego cambiar su vista a kiba el cual estaba sudando pero con una sonrisa, era más que obvio que tenía miedo.

-tu largo de mi hogar…hoy no morirás…-comento para golpear el suelo con el bastón, al instante un circulo blanco apareció bajo Kiba mientras fue tragado por el desapareciendo de la escena-bueno no morirás si sobrevives…-susurro mientras sonreía.

…

Kiba cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba en medio del cielo cayendo a una velocidad exagerada.

Sus ojos a penas aguantaban la presión de la caída, vio a su alrededor notando que no había nada, observo como la presión del aire de la caída rasgaba la ropa que llevaba, lo cual le dio a entender que si abría sus alas para frenarse, serían arrancadas al instante, el solo era un diablo promedio sus alas no eran como la de los ángeles caídos o los grandes diablos. No, el estaba en una situación más que jodida…

…

Los que restaban estaban desconcertados de la situación que tenían enfrente.

Clack!

El sonido de chasqueo de dedos fue escuchado y esta vez eran provenientes de Issei, Cuando todos volvieron su vista hacía el chico pudieron ver como ya no estaban en medio del vacío, no, ahora estaban en un calabozo.

Los únicos presentes en el calabozo eran Akeno, Rias e Issei, koneko fue transportada a otro lugar l igual que el cuerpo de Serafall que desapareció del lugar.

Pero dejando de lado eso, Issei estaba enfrente de una celda donde se encontraba akeno y Rias, el se acerco a donde estaba una cortina y justo al lado de estaba un perchero, en el cual lentamente fue quitándose el saco, seguido de la corbata y finalizando con la corbata.

-Hey! Imbécil que vas a hacer!-le grito Rias mientras observaba a el chico el cual entro detrás de la cortina mientras que ella seguía gritando.

Cuando volvió a salir, esta vez tenía una cámara la cual la ubico justo en el centro de la cortina, finalizando aquella acción se acerco a la celda donde estaban ambas chicas.

-desgraciado! Respóndeme! Tu no eres nada!-le grito Rias para ver como el agarraba a Akeno por varias cadenas que tenía por su cuerpo mientras que la empezaba a arrastrar hacía detrás de la cortina. Akeno que estuvo manteniéndose en silencio desde que fueron trasladadas no reprimió el gemido de dolor al ser arrastrada por el cuello.

Rias al observar como su reina fue traslada de esa manera no quería ni imaginar lo que había del otro lado de aquellas cortinas. Pasaron los minutos, y no se escucho nada, hasta que Issei salió con una sonrisa en alto mientras se acercaba a la cámara y empezaba a grabar.

Issei se posiciono en frente de la cámara mientras que hacía un saludo con su mano en signo de reverencia. Pero lo raro de esta vez era que no estaba vestido digamos bien, porque el solo traía consigo unos pantalones de salir negro, dejando al aire libre casi todo su cuerpo.

-Hola! Que tal Barraquiel!-grito el chico-se que cuando estés viendo este video será tarde, pero debo decir que no importa, después de todo esto era lo mínimo que debería hacer jajaja-se divertía por la forma en la que estaba ablando-bueno la razón de este mensaje?-pregunto como si esperara una respuesta, lo cual hizo que sonriera otra vez para acercarse a una cuerda que estaba colgada al lado del chico.

De un jalón hizo que la cuerda se caiga revelando lo que estaba enfrente.

Detrás de la cortina estaba Akeno con una mordaza mientras que seguía con las cadenas alrededor de su cuerpo mientras que a diferencia de hace unos momentos ella estaba sin ropa, lo único que tenía eran las cadenas que en vez de cubrirla la hacían resaltar más, en su mirada se reflejaba temor y desconcierto, todo eso mientras que ella estaba encima de una cama tamaño King, y mientras que las cadenas la obligaban a ponerse de a cuatro.

Rias al ver esto si se sobre salto, no esperaba eso de todas las posibilidades, tan enfermo se había vuelto el castaño después de eso?

-ahora, se bien lo mucho que te importa ella, por eso la has estado cuidando en secreto, pero déjame decirte algo…tu trabajo termina hoy…-finalizo para ponerse detrás de la chica y despojarse de el ultimo pedazo de ropa que él llevaba.

De una sola estocada penetro a la chica la cual giro sus ojos por el dolor, ya que era virgen el haberlo hecho a la primera de esa forma fue más que doloroso para ella. Casi al instante el empezó a moverse a una velocidad alta lo que a los pocos segundos hizo que de la mordaza empezara a escurrirse saliva de parte de la chica.

PLAFF!

PLAFF!

PLAFF!

Una nalgada tras otra era escuchada mientras que la chica se retorcía tanto por el dolor como por el placer.

Unos segundos después, Issei levanto una mano en la cual tenía una aguja larga y la metió lentamente por la espalda de la chica, la que se retorció pero al toque dejo de mover las piernas y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, eso mientras que sintió como su vientre se apretaba y tenía un orgasmo.

Issei se detuvo por unos segundos para luego ver como la cabeza de la chica estaba gacha, Issei sonrió mientras miro a la cámara y comenzaba otra vez pero más salvaje que entes…

Este proceso fue reiterado casi por dos horas en las cuales a cada orgasmo Issei insertaba una aguja en la chica la cual la hacía sentir a la vez mal a la vez bien, por lo cual nos lleva al resultado actual. Akeno estaba con los ojos pagados ya no tenía la mordaza puesta mientras que una cantidad considerable de agujas se encontraban atravesando su cuerpo.

Ella tenía lagrimas mientras que sus ojos suplicaban y la vez gozaban su boca tenía una sonrisa desconcertante, mientras que no podía mover ningún musculo solo seguir gimiendo por el placer y dolor que le daba Issei.

-fufufu…-fue su risa habitual pero esta vez algo estropeada.

-no te preocupes este es el acto final-termino Issei para luego retroceder y de una clavado profunda depositar su semilla dentro de la joven la cual saco la legua por el placer mientras que sus ojos se volteaban y ella tenía otro orgasmo pero…

Issei saco otra aguja y la giro entre sus dedos para luego de un rápido movimiento clavar entre la zona de su cuello y de el inicio de su espalda.

Al momento de que eso pasara Akeno subió la cabeza para bajarla y finalmente dejar de moverse y de hacer sonido al momento que su respiración se había detenido…ella fue…finalizada…

Issei se retiro para ponerse sus pantalones mientras que la chica seguía en la misma posición sin moverse. Se levanto de la cama y se acerco enfrente de la cámara, y hablar…

-espero que no te molestes…solo te quería comunicar que tu única ancla fue destruida…no vemos! Espero que sea pronto!-finalizo para que la cámara fuera cerrada.

Se voleo a donde estaba Akeno la cual estaba en la misma posición con la que la había dejado al principio…Lentamente se acerco para quitar una aguja a la vez y depositarlas en un recipiente de metal junto a la cama, para luego sacarle las cadenas, al finalizar eso la volteo y la dejo boca arriba, cerro sus ojos los cuales se mantuvieron abiertos para luego taparla con una sabana hasta el cuello dejando su aveza y brazos fuera, pero no toco la sonrisa que quedo en su rostro la cual no era desfigurada, pero si quito las lagrimas marcadas en su rostro.

Retrocedió para terminar frente a la cama, levanto una mano y…

La temperatura de la habitación descendió en exceso para luego una capa de hielo empezara a rodear a la chica y dejarla congelada pero sin arruinar su cuerpo.

-con esto estarás así por la eternidad…-susurro para girar sobre sus pies y ver a la siguiente en la lista que era Rias.

-espero que estés feliz Rias! Porque ahora te toca a ti!-dijo el chico para cercarse a la celda.

-crees que dejaría que una escoria como tu me viole!-le grito Rias para hacer que Issei se riera-que es tan gracioso!-reclamo ella llena de enojo.

-en algún momento dije que te pasaría lo que le paso a Akeno?-pregunto para señalar otra cortina en la sala. Dada el punto de vista de Rias ella no había logrado verla, pero ahora si.

Issei la arrastro de las cadenas por el suelo hasta llegar donde estaban las cortinas.

-Señorit…espera…eso no era…Bitch Rias-sama! Si eso quedo mejor…-le presento su futuro!-grito lleno de emoción para luego jalar la cuerda y abrir la cortina…

El rostro que hasta este momento de Rias era de puro odio y enojo fue llenado de horror al ver lo que estaba enfrente.

En la habitación estaba una única silla pero lo que resaltaba…era el hecho de que había una cantidad exagerada de instrumentos de tortura por las paredes y el suelo, todo estaba repleto de eso.

Sintió como el chico le arrancaba la ropa y vio su vista a Issei el cual la cargo y la sentó en la silla y la amarro al instante.

Ella intento zafarse pero no pudo, bueno eso hasta que sintió una punzada en su cuello y ya no pudo forcejear…de hecho ya no podía moverse…Rias vio como Issei estaba ahora detrás suyo con una pinza de corte en su mano mientras que sonreía…

-empezamos?-pregunto mientras que Rias sintió como se escurría por su cuello, no sabía por donde la había cortado hasta que vio como una de sus orejas cayó en su regazo…

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-el grito de desesperación de la chica fue lanzado, pero penosamente para ella ese grito jamás sería escuchado…solo quedaba quedarse en ese lugar…y afrontar lo que le venía…

* * *

 **Hola! Gracias por leer este capítulo y perdón por el retraso, como sea.**

 **También les invito que pasen por mi página de facebook.**

 **Darker201-478817318995630/?skip_nax_wizard=true**

 **Darker201…fuera…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Buenas, que tal?! Se que he estado fuera por mucho…mucho…mucho tiempo pero ya que…aquí vuelvo!**

 **Como sea espero que no se hayan molestado o algo por el estilo…**

 **Un tiempo estuve sin notebook…fue duro…perdí todos los archivos e incluso en un libro en el cual estaba trabajando ya hace tiempo, y que les puedo decir? No es fácil volver a inspirarse después de semejante perdida, esa en una de las razones por las cuales no creo subir otro capítulo de esta historia en un tiempo…(también comenzaron mis clases sumando eso a mi trabajo la tengo complicada…**

 **Disclaimers: high school DxD no me** **pertenece** **.**

* * *

 **[Un día Para el apocalipsis]**

Goteo…

Se podía escuchar el simple sonido de una gota cayendo desde un punto para impactar en el suelo donde ya se había formado un charco…el cual era bastante grande pero no mucho, resaltando eso el charco solo era superficial, no contaba con profundidad…solo era el liquido el cual estaba encima de aquel suelo, donde cada cierto tiempo se escuchaba el goteo…

Goteo…

Otra pequeña gota caía de su posición para impactar donde su predecesora, formando un onda la cual se extendía a lo largo de aquel charco…

Que era lo que resaltaba en esta situación por la cual se llegaba a nombrar las gotas que caían? Bueno eso era simple…lo que hacía tan especial a estas gotas eran tanto el color carmesí, demostrando que se trataba de sangre y la otra que era el lugar de donde prevenían, que era una silla con correas, en si la silla no llamaba la atención, pero si la persona que se encontraba en ella…

Goteo…

Esta vez no fue una gota carmesí como las anteriores sino algo…más normal? Era un gota cristalina…

-para…-fue el corto susurro que se escucho, para ver como otro pedazo de aquellas gotas cristalinas caían.

-debería? Esto es bastante divertido!-fue una segunda voz, cuando termino esa oración levanto su mano en alto solo para volver a hacer el mismo procedimiento el cual llevaba haciendo bastante tiempo…

El sonido de algo rasgarse se escucho para ver como la persona que estaba en la silla se retuerza de manera errática queriendo forzar las correar y ataduras…pero era en vano…

-Issei! Te lo ruego!-grito para que las lagrimas siguieran su curso hacia el charco de su propia sangre que se amontonaba en el suelo.

Issei después de separar lo que parecía ser un bastón de la espalda de la apresada sonrió, lo que llamaba la atención era que el bastón contaba varias hendiduras las cuales tenían filo, las cuales rasgaron la espalda de la chica poco a poco…trozo a trozo…y pedazo por pedazo…

-me lo ruegas?-dijo casi como si fuera un chiste, por lo cual estaba por estallar en una carcajada-realmente crees que tus palabras valen algo ahora? Rias-pregunto el chico para finalizar soltando una fuerte carcajada.

-enser…-fue interrumpida por que Issei levanto una mano para agarrar de los cachetes a ella para luego sonreírle, movió su otra mano dejando de lado el bastón, para luego agarrar unas tijeras quirúrgicas…

-hablas de más…-le susurro en el oído para ver como la mirada de la chica se llenaba de horror, dejo de agarrarle las mejillas por un rato para luego darse la vuelta tomar algo y volver a la chica, la cual no podía oponerse.

-gracias a esta boquita…-dijo mientras mostraba lo que trajo en su mano que era un soporte, el cual a la fuerza se lo metió en la boca a la chica, dejándola sin posibilidad de cerrarla-Grayfia perdió su carácter…-comento para estirar la lengua de la chica, la cual empezó a hacer que se retraiga pero fue inútil-Raynare tiene incluso miedo de su sombra…-dijo mientras que agarraba las tijeras y se las metía en la boca-gracias a esta boquita junto con esta lengua….-susurro para cortar un poco de la lengua solo fue una mísera raspadura, pero basto para que la chica se pusiera histeria queriendo liberarse.

-GRACIAS A ESTA MIERDA MATE A KUROKA CON MIS MALDITAS MANOS!-grito bastante fuerte para empezar a recortar la lengua…pero a pesar de ser quirúrgica la tijera no le iba a dar el privilegio de poder sentir el dolor instantáneo…la tijera no contaba con el filo al cien por ciento, por lo cual necesito varios movimientos para poder cortarla, todo eso mientras que la chica giraba sus ojos hacia arriba mientras que las lagrimas no dejaban de salir…pero no solo fue eso, Issei vio como un liquido traslucido pasaba por la intimidad de la chica…

-es enserio?-pregunto a nadie en particular-eres tan puta que te corriste por esto…-susurro mientras que la alzaba por el cabello-después de tanto dolor que causaste a los demás…después de toda la mierda que armaste para matarme…te corres porque te corte la lengua?-era absurdo para el pensamiento del chico.

Quitando las cadenas de las piernas, las alzo sobre sus hombres solo para dejar la entrada libre, bajando la poca ropa inferior que llevaba dejo al descubierto su virilidad, para seguido de eso meterla de un solo movimiento dentro de la chica…

Ahora Rias ya no podía gritar…no se podía quejar no podía hacer nada solo le quedaba recibir lo que le daba el chico, por más que quisiera hacer algo ella no lograría nada, entonces de esta forma iba a terminar? Violada y torturada. Pasaron los minutos en los cuales el chico finalizo en dentro de la chica, cuando se separo la miro unos instantes para seguido de eso empezar a acomodarse la poca ropa que traía solo para empezar a separar completamente a la chica de la silla.

Al momento de quitar la última atadura del cuerpo de la chica esta cayó al suelo en un ruido sordo mientras que las lágrimas volvían a salir de su rostro.

Issei veía todo eso con una sonrisa que no parecía ser capaz de ser borrada de su cara, todo eso aumento cuando vio como en movía a duras penas sus brazos intentando arrastrase en donde podía ver escaleras las cuales conducían a la salida.

Centímetro a centímetro la chica se arrastraba dejando un pequeño camino con su sangre, su cara estaba pegada en el suelo mientras que se arrastraba, no la podía levantar.

Toda esa vista bizarra era del agrado más grande para el castaño el cual, fue rodeado por energía oscura unos momentos en casi todo su cuerpo, para que esta se condesara en su traje de gala.

Camino donde estaba la chica solo para levantar su ahora nueva bota y pisar su cabeza lo cual provoco que a pesar de que la chica moviera los brazos ya no avanzara más, a pesar de que seguía haciendo los movimientos.

Se inclino sentándose en una de sus rodillas en la cual recargaba todo el peso en la cabeza Rias.

-Duele, verdad? Que se siente ser mortal y sentir el dolor que tanto odias? A nadie le gusta el dolor, pero las personas tienes que vivir con el no importa como sea la situación…ni siquiera el ser más poderoso de la existencia podría estar sin el dolor, es algo normal en la vida de todo ser-comento mientras aplicaba más presión-pero cuando se supera aquel dolor, uno se siente libre, ya no molesta, pero que paso con lo que te provocaba el dolor? Desaparece…y no lo quieres recordar…-termino para levantar la pierna de la cabeza de la chica, eso para dirigirse donde estaban las escaleras.

Rias estaba en el suelo sin mover ningún musculo, pero Issei sabía que después de haber escuchado lo que dijo ella se puso a pensar un poco en las palabras, no en un modo de reflexión y mucho menos en un modo para arrepentirse.

Rias estaba aterrada, era posible crear semejante mostruo? Debía de ser una maldita broma. Pasar de ser un chico bonachón y pervertido pero de buen corazón a…eso…que tenía en frente era absurdo…

-b-Issei iba a hablar y para sorpresa del chico, en la parte izquierda de la cabeza empezó a pasar algo, lo primero fue una pequeña línea color rojo, de la cual broto sangre, solo para segundos después se deslizara esa parte lentamente y chocar contra el suelo.

-eres peor que un demonios…eres una completa basura…-fue el susurro gentil pero a la vez tranquilo de alguien.

Rias movió sus ojos hacia la dirección de la voz y se sorprendió al ver una brecha abierta detrás de ella, seguido de eso había dos chicas, las dos contaban con un traje de batalla color negro de cuero bastante ajustado y revelador, la primera contaba con el pelo color azul con un mecho de pelo verde que sobresalía y la segunda una castaña, lo que llamaba la atención? Era el pedazo de espada que llevaba ambas, más específicamente la peli azul.

-enserio este el problema que amenazaba toda la humanidad? Te pesaste Xenovia…al parecer puedes ser tú la que destruya la humanidad si te lo propone jajaja-comento divertida la castaña.

-bueno, enserio que fue más simple de lo que creía…-susurro la peli-azul mientras observaba el cadáver en el suelo, no le logro ver el rostro, porque a la hora de verle en el suelo, gracias a su espada quemo completamente lo que seguía del rostro dejándolo irreconocible.

Las dos cambiaron su vista a Rias y la vieron con pena, realmente no era una imagen grata de ver, el cómo estaba con su espalda toda rallada, la oreja izquierda le faltaba, tenía cortaduras por todo el cuerpo mientras que no dejaban de sangrar algunas heridas, no solo eso sino que aun tenía aquella pieza de metal en su boca lo que provocaba que se viera la lengua cortada, todo eso sumado al liquido blanquecino que se resbalaba por su entre pierna…era asqueroso y demasiado fuerte para algunos…

La castaña se acerco a la chica con una mirada cálida, era más que obvio que no sabía nada de ella, las dos exorcistas que llegaron solo tenían una simple misión de prioridad la cual ya estaba "cumplida"

Notaron luego de haberle acabado de sacarle el aparato de metal que quería decir algo, pero como le habían cortado la lengua…no podía.

-shhhh…tranquila demonio-san, ya no te lastimaran más, danos las gracias después-comento inocentemente la castaña sin saber lo que en realidad quería decir la peli-roja.

-Irina, estas siendo muy blanda con este demonio…-comento Xenovia con desaprobación, para ella todos los demonios eran lo mismo, pero no podía sentir incluso un poco de compasión por el estado actual de la víctima.

Rias viendo que no podía comunicarse decidió improvisar…notando que su sangre estaba por todos lados, hizo un esfuerzo increíble solo para mover su dedo y mancharlo con sangre, para empezar a escribir…

Las dos exorcistas vieron con mucho interés lo que se desarrollaba, tenían curiosidad de ver que era lo que escribiría.

-No…-leyó la primera frase Irina.

-Esta…-leyó la otra Xenovia con bastante interés, eso hasta que Rias termino la frase…

-Muerto…-susurraron las dos para voltearse rápidamente hacia donde se suponía que debería estar el cadáver del chico, pero cuando lo hicieron…no había nada…

-JAJAJAJ-fue una fuerte riza que provenía otra vez detrás de ellas.

Al instante se voltearon, para volverá a encontrar…nada…

-Pero cuanto Oppai!-grito issei feliz, mientras aparecía detrás de Xenovia y la abrazaba mientras que le agarraba los pechos, todo eso mientras estaba feliz.

Las dos se sorprendieron…pero Xenovia si se asusto al momento de ver el lado izquierdo de su cara…el cual faltaba…paralizada por el miedo se congelo al instante dejando caer su espada, mientras el chico seguía disfrutando, lentamente movió su vista a Irina…

Ella abrió su boca por la sorpresa, eso mientras que lagrimas salían de sus ojos por el horror de ver quien era este líder de **[undead]** de todas las personas tenía que ser el…

-Issei…-susurro la chica llamando la atención del chico, por el nombre que había utilizado.

-ara?-comento mientras dejaba a Xenovia la cual cayó de rodillas al suelo, jamás en toda su vida sintió tanto peligro junto…tanto que era absurdo…-HOOOO!-grito emocionado el chico-pero si es Irina-kun….-dijo pero se guardo silencio al ver el busto de esta…-Irina-chan?-dijo confundido, mientras que sonreía, la mitad de su rostro empezó a regenerarse, como siempre de manera grotesca, sacando la mitad del cerebro de golpe haciendo que salpique un poco el liquido que rodea al cerebro, eso mientras que el cráneo se reconstruyo, finalizando eso como si se tratara de gomas los tejidos saltaron para cubrir todo, la piel se genero dando a lugar al rostro y en la parte de arriba el cabello salió…quedando como si nada hubiera pasado…

-Issei…-susurro Irina, al ver el aura del chico, el cual se hacía cada vez más intensa y sacando un instinto de matar tan fuerte y horrible, que parecía de detrás del chico habían un mounstruo…era horrible…Irina no aguanto más y cayó al suelo de golpe inconsciente, mientras que Xenovia quedo quieta en su mismo lugar con una cara de susto total.

-qué pena…-susurro Issei viendo a la castaña en el suelo-yo quería hablar con ella…-cambio su vista para a Xenovia-nos divertimos?-pregunto divertido el chico, que ahora volvía a llevar puesto todo el conjunto de traje de gala completo.

Xenovia estaba en trance, viendo como había terminado Rias…la violaría también de ese modo? Ese era para el diversión? Torturar y matar? Ella tenía miedo…mucho miedo, demasiado miedo…tanto que le daba rabia…

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de luz mientras tomaba su espada y arremetía contra issei el cual paraba los espadazos con sus manos desnudas, los ojos de la peli azul demostraban rabia absoluta, no podía creer que existiera un ser de semejante repulsión.

-DAS ASCO!-grito para arremeter continuamente destrozado el suelo y paredes.

El joven al ver como el lugar colapsaba decidió chasquear los dedos…al momento de terminar eso ellos aparecieron en lugar abierto, por abierto no se veía nada, el lugar era completamente negro.

-veamos de que estas hecha chica de excelentes Oppais-dijo el mientras saltaba a la joven la cual bloqueo con su espada un golpe que veía directo a ella por parte del chico, chocando espada con carne…

-como?!-dijo ella confundida, frustrada y enojada mientras observaba como no le cortaba nada, no solo eso sino que la presión que estaba aplicando era en extremo fuerte tanto que el suelo bajo de la chica se aboyo.

-solo estoy comenzado…más vale que me entretengas…si vinieron para matarme deberían estar mejor preparadas-comento mientras que saltaba hacia atrás viendo como la chica estaba cada vez más enojada.

Xenovia arremetió contra issei golpeando el acero de su espada conectando directamente contra el brazo del chico.

Issei abrió los ojos al sentir la potencia contra la que lo ataco…

-excelente…-comento divertido mientras que del impacto se genero un fuerte choque que al momento de recibirlo fue lanzado una buena distancia.

Xenovia al ver que su enemigo no era indestructible y que si podía "lastimarlo" no espero anda más y Salió disparado hacia donde estaba el chico apuntando hacia su corazón con la intención de lastimarlo. Issei que se estaba recuperando noto eso, estaba a punto de dejar que lo apuñalen hasta que recordó cierta caja que estaba en aquel bolsillo.

Xenovia iba disparada con toda su fuerza hacia esa dirección…noto como la sonrisa del chico desaparecía y se asusto cuando estaba punto de conectar con su cuerpo, pero el agarro la espada con la mano, dejándola inmóvil…

-entonces no puedes generar otro corazón, pero si otra cabeza?-comento Xenovia mientras intentaba forzar la espada, pero por la presión que ponía el chico no era posible…

-tengo algo muy importante aquí…-movió su otra mano a su pecho-si se llaga a romper terminaría este juego ahora mismo-comento mientras aplicaba más presión sobre la espada-no me gusta cómo se siente perder lo poco que tengo…-comento él mientras aplicaba aun más presión haciendo que para sorpresa de la chica su espada se fracture y se rompa.

-que egoísta…decir que no quieres perder nada siendo que haces que todos pierdan muchas cosas de valor…-dijo Xenovia mientras que levantaba su mano sacando una espada que hizo que incluso Issei se sorprendiera…-con esta espada…cortare todas tus ambiciones-termino para alejarse del chico otra vez.

-eres interesante…no sabía que la iglesia contaba con una portadora nata…-comento sorprendiendo a la chica-como lo se? Dejaste por fin esa asquerosa aura y por fin quitaste tu verdadera, no se que clase de proyecto hizo la iglesia pero hizo algo parecido a lo que yo hago…-dijo interesado, lo cual confundió a la chica.

-a que te refieres?-comento interesada y bajando su arma de momento.

-que no lo sabes?-dijo divertido-dentro de ti hay un montón de mierda de otras personas jajajaja y pensar que ellos son los buenos jajajaja-dijo entre rizas-dentro de ti esta la vida de cuántos niños? Pfff JAJAJAJA-no aguantaba le resultaba cómico el que eso pasara.

-vidas? Niños? Que tengo dentro?-pregunto ella ya un poco desconcertada creyendo que lo que le dieron no era lo que pensaba.

-enserio vives en la ignorancia? Me dieces que mate el sueño de muchos…pero apuesto que no tienes idea del sueño de cuantos "Tu" mataste para llegar a donde estas-comento sonriendo.

-Dilo de una maldita vez!-grito.

-recibiste algo raro de la iglesia?-pregunto el mientras que se sentaba en lo que sería el suelo.

-si, que tiene que ver!-grito.

-vamos! Ven siéntate! Te lo explicare, no quiero pelear con esos Oppais…tan suaves…lindos…-se paró un momento-puedo tocarlos otra vez?-pregunto sonriendo mientras que sentía como algo pasaba por su cuello y al instante su cabeza caía al suelo-no tienes muchos amigos verdad?-pregunto juguetón mientras que levanta su cabeza y la podía sobre su regazo.

Xenovia seguía observándolo con mucha rabia…hace unos momentos no podía hacerle siquiera un maldito rasguño y ahora su cuerpo era menos resistente que el de un humano…el solo estaba jugando con ella.

-Bueno de dónde puedo comenzar…-alguna vez has recibido algo raro por parte de la iglesia?-pregunto aun con la cabeza entre sus manos.

-si…-contesto de forma sincera-una esfera color azul…después de nuestro entrenamiento se nos la dio a cada uno de los que si cumplían con las expectativas de los dirigentes-comento.

-HO! Interesante! Y que pasaba con eso que no contaban con los suficientes, ese Balba realmente fue un buen genocida dejando tantas esferas atrás…debería torturarlo? Na seguro esta con los demás en la tierra una vez que active apocalipsis lo terminare a él también-empezando a hablar solo.

-no te desvíes del tema, quiero saber que tengo adentro, si es una mentira yo…-se corto a la última frase mientras que no sabía cómo responder amenazando.

-me mataras? Me vas a torturar? Si es así siento decirte que me está gustando la idea…me gusta jugar como el S en las S & M pero te dejare ser la S si me dejas divertirme después con ese cuerp…-se volvió a cortar por que la espada volvió a dividir la cabeza del chico en dos dejando que las dos mitades estuvieran en el suelo.

Xenovia lo miraba con desaprobación, no aguantaba la idea de lo que estaba haciendo, lo quería muerto…pero simplemente tampoco lo podía matar.

-deberías dejar de cortarme a cada segundo-comento una mitad de la cabeza.

-no es que me moleste, pero si te dejo como la S en la relación te recuerdo que tienes que dejar que me divierta…-dijo la otra mitad.

Del cuerpo empezó a regenerarse otra cabeza mientras que de las dos mitades se volvía a generar el resto de la cabeza junto con los cuerpos.

Xenovia se levanto de su lugar mientras observaba todo esto, enserio la iglesia tenía esperanzas de que dos simples exorcistas a pesar de tener una Excalibur cada una sea capaz de enfrentar a semejante…aberración.

Levanto la vista donde vio a los tres Issei que se encontraban ahora enfrente cada una con una mirada pervertida hacia su ser.

Vio como el original se le acercaba.

Ella levanto la espada e hizo un movimiento recto…conectando de lleno con el cuerpo del chico, el cual ni se inmuto, otra vez volvía a ser exageradamente resistente. Sintió como una de las copias la sujetaba por la espada y le agarro los brazos dejando imposible el que ella pueda moverlos, para después someterlos a una fuerte presión haciendo que soltara la espada, eso para que el otro clon le diera un puñetazo de lleno en el estomago haciendo que se quede suspendida solo por la llave que le daba el clon.

El original estaba sonriendo para ver como el rostro de la chica se llenaba de horror.

-por favor…-empezó a hablar Xenovia mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Que se habían fumado los ángeles para que creyeran que ellas podían con esa cosa, por nombre Issei.

-mátame pero no me violes…solo eso pido…-comento aun con la cabeza gacha.

-haaaa…-fue el susurro al sentir la mano del chico en sus pechos mientras que los amasaba…

-no te violare-dijo dejando los pechos y los clones desaparecían en la oscuridad del lugar, chasqueo los dedos para que apareciera Irina aun inconsciente-llévatela no tengo ningún interés en causarles daño a ustedes, pero si quieres seguir con lo del S & M ven-termino sonriendo mientras que aparecía un portal al lado de la peli azul la cual estaba viendo todo más tranquila.

-ese es un portal al cielo, llegaran al paraíso-comento, dejando en desconcierto a Xenovia.

-porque el cielo?-pregunto el.

-soy de gustos simples, ustedes no son parte de la mierda que pretendo borrar solo les estoy haciendo un favor-después de todo dentro de poco la tierra junto con la vida en ella será destruida.

Xenovia decidió no seguir preguntando por lo cual agarro a Irina y guardo sus espadas para empezar a caminar hacia el portal, ese chico no era una broma, solo jugó con ella y la redujo como si fuera una pelea entre humanos normales…sintió un dolor en los brazos, la llave con la que la había atacado no era broma sí que le dolió.

[18 Horas para el apocalipsis]

Issei vio como las chicas entraban dentro, por lo cual suspiro.

Se envolvió de materia oscura para desaparecer y volver a aparecer dentro del castillo, más específicamente dentro de la habitación en la cual había llegado Serafall o más bien su cuerpo, puesto que su alma el la tenía.

Levantando la mano izquierda una pequeña llama salió de ella la cual revoloteaba por todos lados pero no en área grande por lo cual no se dispersaba. Levanto la mano derecha donde apareció una gran cantidad de almas, todo eso para que se entrelazaran y dieran origen a una pequeña pelota color rojo, una vez que eso termino acerco la pequeña esfera al alma de la chica, solo para que esta se extendiera y agarrara la esfera…

Viendo su trabajo hecho vio el cuerpo de la chica…acercando el alma hacia el agujero que quedo después de que la esfera saliera y quedara el agujero.

Poco a poco después de que la pequeña llama se insertara dentro de ella su tono de piel empezó a recuperarse, mientras que la herida se cerraba.

Issei estaba viendo su trabajo complacida hasta que sintió como alguien se agarraba de la parte posterior de su ropa y sentía como empezaba a ser escalado, lo último que supo es que tenía unas manos sobre su cabeza y unos muslos en sus hombres.

Levanto la vista viendo a una rostro fino, un cabello color negro largo y unos ojos entre mezclados con el purpura y el gris.

-Issei…-susurro la chica mientras que recostaba su cabeza sobre la del chico.

El sonrió al ver quién era, aunque con ese pequeño cuerpo era muy simple saberlo.

-como está la lolita Dragón más linda de todas?-pregunto mientras observaba a Ophis la cual seguía en la misma posición.

-como estoy viva?...-fue lo que pregunto en un tono monótono-por los daños que tenía debiste haber recuperado mi energía completa…la cual no es para nada poca…cuantas almas te quedan?-pregunto ella mientras se acurrucaba en su cabeza.

-no te preocupes esto podría llegar a pasar por eso usare apocalipsis-dijo tranquilo cambiando su vista de nuevo en Serafall.

-esa no fue mi pregunta…-volvió a decir.

-use muchas…demasiados quizá, tuve un incidente hace poco…tenía que saltar cuentas con cierta persona.

En la parte de abajo del castillo se podía ver a Rias la cual seguía arrastrándose por las escaleras llenando de sangre el lugar.

-el problema no era la persona, sino que tenía un arma del Great Red…-sintio como el cuerpo de Ophis temblaba mucho con la mención del ser…por lo cual se pregunto algo…-estás segura de que solo te intento matar Ophis…-pregunto el castaño, el temblor de la chica se volvió mayor-estoy consciente de que no tienes todos tus poderes, por lo cual a Red le tuvo que haber sido fácil someterte…-indagaba más…

-n…nada…-comento mientras que apretaba más las piernas alrededor del chico. Esta vez no uso un tono monótono como siempre…sino que fue quebrado…

Hubo un silencio profundo por uno rato. Eso hasta que el chico bajo a la Dragón de sus hombros para verla de frente…

Llevaba el mismo vestido de siempre por lo cual su único cambio era su cara que mostraba miedo…vio como la chica bajaba indirectamente sus manos hacia su zona intima…como queriendo cubrirla a pesar de estar vestida…

Los ojos se Issei se agrandaron mientras que caía de rodillas y abrazaba con fuerza a la chica la cual tenía la cabeza gacha mientras que su cabello tapaba parte de su rostro…

-cuando note el olor de Great Red en ti creí que era porque te ataco…comento mientras que abrazaba más fuerte a la chica-no me di cuenta…además que fue mi error…-susurro mientras que la chica no aguantaba más y hundía su rostro en el hombro del chico, eso mientras que sentía como se humedecía esa zona…

-perdón…-fue el susurro de Ophis mientras seguía en la misma posición y le devolvía el abrazo a Issei…

El silencio se volvió predominante en la habitación mientras que ambos seguían así…

"JAJAJAJAJA" una carcajada estallo en la mente de Issei…proveniente de Frost…el que le dio los poderes y el primer Irregular del Vacio…

"de todas las cosas que la Diosa dragón del Infinito terminara Violada y en esa situación es absurdo! JAJAJAJA" las burlas no paraban "chico si antes tenías que matara a Red por instinto…creo que ahora si se la gano….Una sonrisa de dientes blancos fue lo único que se pudo ver en la mente del chico.

Issei quien había cerrado los ojos mientras abrazaba a Ophis, los volvió a abrir pero esta vez era color azul y emanaban rabia pura.

"No tienes idea de cuánto quiero matarlo ahora…"fue lo único que le contesto Issei a Frost…

* * *

 **Siguiente capítulo**

 **[12 horas para el apocalipsis]**

 **Darker201 fuera…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Buenas, paso más tiempo del cual tenía planeado…como siempre, no hablare mucho, solo que estuve algo…enfermo (con secuelas permanentes) pero a lo que el mundo viene aqui.**

 **Por cierto…no sabía cómo describir lo de Raiser y el infierno…era algo que vi en un sueño :'v**

 **Dsiclaimers: High school DxD no me pertenece.**

 **[17 horas para el apocalipsis]**

Silencio…eso era lo que dominaba en una habitación de ensueño, paredes de un hermoso tapiz color azul recubierta por cuadros, los muebles exageradamente hermosos, con una simple pintura negra con tapiz rojo estaban estáticos…la luz era continua sin ningún titileo, todo estaba en orden…por causa de ello el silencio también era el orden del lugar…pero este orden era interrumpido constantemente…

Ophis…alguien con un poder que ganaba el titulo de infinito con creces, uno de los seres más poderoso que existirán y existió, ahora se encontraba llorando en el hombro de un ser que se había ganado el desprecio más grande que cualquier ser lograría tener…

Issei estaba de forma bloqueada no podía procesar bien lo que sucedía.

-si lo hubiera sabido, no te hubiera dejando sola…-fue la respuesta simple del chico mientras que intensificaba el abrazo, su aura era cada vez más grande…hasta el punto de que inconscientemente aquellos muebles se iban retorciendo de a poco.

[que un ser de su nivel sea rebajado al nivel de p…] Ddraig hablo solo para ser interrumpido

"COMPLETA ESA PALABRA Y DESINTEGRO LA BOOTS GEAR!" fue el grito que hizo callar de inmediato a Ddraig, y evitar que la frase fuera terminada, en el estado actual mental de Issei, el gran dragón sabía que era capaz de cumplir con sus palabras.

-me siento débil…-fue el susurro de la Dragona-así se sienten los humanos cuando son solo usados…-comenzó a hablar Ophis-curioso…-sus ojos sin vida y su cara de póker no demostraba nada, pero las lagrimas y los sollozos no cesaban-Issei, tengo una pregunta…

Al instante Issei la separo un poco para verla a los ojos, los cuales poco a poco había logrado llenar de luz de vida, ahora se fueron.

-con tal de que pueda responderla y que sepa la respuesta te la diré…-comento mientras le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza.

En ese momento Issei abrió en gran medida sus ojos, era raro…muy raro lo que estaba viendo…tanto que ya no le veía el sentido a la situación…lo que tenía enfrente que lo hizo sorprender al punto de dejar caer la mandíbula un poco, era nada más ni nada menos, que una sonrisa sin esfuerzo…totalmente sincera de Ophis, cuando era la última vez que él se había puesto tan nervioso?

-me alegra saber eso…-comento mientras seguía sonriendo cerrando los ojos, aun con las lagrimas saliendo, la sonrisa era en acceso genuina, tanto que hacía que el corazón muerto del chico volviera a latir una última vez…

-podrías matarme, por favor?-pregunto aun sonriendo.

-he?...-comento el chico mientras que la parte izquierda de su cara se curvaba en una sonrisa mientras que la otra caía, sus ojos demostraban tanto sorpresa como miedo, algo raro para él en su estado actual…debió haber perdido sus emociones…pero no…allí estaban, junto con las chicas que lo acompañaban.

-dime…es una broma…?-fue el susurro que apenas pudo completar, mientras miraba a la chica con horror puro.

-no lo es…-confirmo Ophis-sabes-comento mientras se separaba del chico, al momento que se ponía de pie…-realmente me llamaste la atención….cuando descubrí que eras el portador de Ddraig…fue como si me llamaras…-empezó a caminar en círculos por la habitación-no se si fue tu aura…o la persona que eres la que me llamo tanto a ti…pero de algo estoy segura…-comento mientras se detenía de espaldas a el chico.

Issei estaba bloqueado… arrodillado en el piso con los brazos colgando y la cabeza gacha, sus ojos estaban abiertos en exceso…no dijo nada…poco a poco levanto la vista para ver como Ophis estaba dándose la vuelta lentamente…

La hermosa sonrisa que le regalo en ese momento, fue tal…que algo dentro de el se lleno…poco a poco extendió una de sus manos y toco la mejilla de la chica, la cual correspondió al gesto poniendo su mano sobre la del chico mientras que apoyaba su frente con la de Issei.

-estaba tan feliz de que haberte conocido…me tratabas…como si fuera "alguien" no ese "algo" capaz de destruirlo todo…fui feliz…por muy corto que fue, si lo fui…

Lentamente tomo la mano de Issei que estaba en su mejilla ara pasarla a su cuello, al instante las lagrimas volvían a salir…otra persona que se había quebrado en este mundo sucio…

-Mátame! Por favor!-rogo mientras que las lagrimas salían más constantes-aun puedo oler ese maldito olor suyo en mi!-grito mientras que se agarraba la cabeza y los ojos de la chica se abrían…era tan pero tan distinto a lo que solía ser…

-Ophis…-levanto la mano queriendo alcanzarla….

-HAAAAAAAAA!-grito mientras que se abrazaba tan fuerte que sus brazos habían logrado sangrar por la presión de las uñas…-SOLO MATAME! SU OLOR LO ODIO! ME ROBO MI HOGAR! Y AHORA ME MANCHA…solo quiero morir…-la última parte fue llorando.

-NO SEAS IDIOTA!-grito Issei mientras la sujetaba por los hombros y la sacudía-odias su olor no?-en eso ella abraza con fuerza-piensas que te dejaría morir…jajajaja hasta parece una novela…joder…-dijo con gracia mientras que sobaba su cabeza-lo cazare y lo matare…no te preocupes…pero ahora…-comento mientras levantaba la cabeza de la chica.

-he?-susurro Ophis mientras sentía una presión en sus labios…agrando los ojos mientras vio la cara del chico…la tranquilizo…poco a poco correspondió el beso mientras que pasaba los brazos…

-odias su olor? Vamos quitarte eso entonces…-dijo Issei mientras la alzaba en sus brazos y la llevaba a la cama de la habitación…-no se si será la mejor medicina…pero…es lo que este ser enfermo puede pensar…-comento mientras la ponía en la cama y dejaba su cara a centímetros-…aceptas?-fue la pregunta final.

No obtuvo una respuesta verbal, en vez de eso sintió como la chica le dio un beso en los labios…

Sonrió…ella si había aceptado…

Comenzó con una gran cantidad de besos, mientras que se revolcaban en la cama, todo eso mientras que no se separaron, duro aproximadamente un minuto antes de que se separaran, esperando unos segundos para que después de eso ambos se volvieran a besar, esta vez Issei se había quitado su chaqueta y su saco que contaba debajo de esta dejándolo solo en camisa, pero no se detuvo allí, el ya había perdido algo, agarro la ropa de Ophis para segundos después abrirla dejando al aire…

-perdón…-fue un susurro por parte de la chica al ver como no tenía nada que pudiera hacer en esa zona.

-no es como si me importara…-comento…solo para antes que se diera cuenta, Ophis había cambiado a la apariencia que tuvo cuando se fueron al mundo humano…los senos aumentados y las curvas de las caderas perfectas…y la vista de hacia atrás era mejor…sumando eso a que su ropa no había cambiado por lo cual se quedo algo ajustada y la falda que llevaba se convirtió en mini falda para la ahora Ophis…cabello largo envolvía su cuerpo mientras que ahora dejaba a la vista los pechos…

No pensó dos veces Issei antes de empezar a masajear cuidadosamente y de forma tranquila el pecho derecho de la chica, su otra mano estaba frotando su parte inferior, eso mientras que el la seguía besando…

Los suspiros no se hicieron esperar por parte de la chica la cual estaba sonrojada…Ophis sonrojada…era cada vez mejor para Issei el cual desfrutaba cada vez más de las sensaciones, Ophis movió una de sus mano entre los pantalones del chico, abriendo su cierre y logrando sacar lo que tenía guardado…a pesar de haber crecido gracias al cambio de forma cuando todo el miembro noto lo grande que era...bajo la vista como pudo mientras veía el enorme pedazo de carne que ella estaba frotando.

Siguieron con ese juego, hasta que Issei decidió bajar la falda…noto que aun contaba con las medias color negro largas…no se resisto en bajar un momento y lamer desde la punta de los pies de la chica recorriendo con su lengua hasta su entrada…donde escucho como ella lanzo un gemido, levanto la vista para seguir subiendo, a lo que continuo subiendo llegando a los pechos mordiendo la un poco el pezón…

-haaa…-fue el suspiro al sentir la lengua que no se detenía, Issei volvió hacia donde estaba la boca de la chica y le dio un beso largo, cargado de sentimientos…Ophis envolvió sus piernas aun con las medias alrededor de la espada de Issei, mientras que pasaba sus brazos por su nuca…profundizando el beso.

De un movimiento Issei elimino la ultima prenda de la chica, eso mientras acercaba su miembro a la entrada de la chica, mientras le sonreía…fue despacio…no se trataba de solo follar, sino que era algo que era de complacer…

Vio la cara de Ophis como estaba toda sonrojada mientras que una pequeña línea de saliva bajaba por uno de los costados de su boca…era tan hermosa…empezó a moverse, viendo como, cerraba la chica los ojos, y sonreía…

-Issei…-gimió su nombre…sonrió…era tan hermosa…aumento el ritmo…la peli negra solo dejaba que siguiera…le encantaba la sensación…no solo eso sino, el olor que tanto le desagradaba ya no estaba…ahora estaba bañada en el olor de Issei…

-Ophis…realmente…eres hermosa…comento mientras aun seguía moviéndose…

-gr..gracias…-susurro mientras se sujetaba del chico y profundizaba aun más…ya había olvidado lo que le hizo Red con esto…la sensación de desagrado que había sentido ya no estaba…abrió los ojos al sentir como ella tenía un orgasmo…

-haaa…ha…-soltó unos cuantos suspiros…pero entrecerró los ojos al sentir como Issei no se detenía…ahora ella estaba más sensible…

Antes de saber algo Issei cambio de posición haciendo que ella estuviera arriba…el no dejaba de recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos…para el era la perfección pura…Ophis poco a poco se fue agachando…dado que las sensaciones que le mandaba eran varias, eso hasta llegar donde Issei, para empezar a besarlo una vez más…un beso profundo…duro bastante…la chica gemía en la boca del chico mientras que continuaban….

Sintió otro orgasmo…era tan placentero….ya no quedaba rastros del fétido olor anterior ahora solo estaba el de Issei…poco a poco para la vista sorprendida de Issei volvió a lo que el conocía como su forma normal, la pequeña loli…todo eso mientras que aun seguían haciendo el mismo acto…

Issei sonrió…cuando uno puede tener la oportunidad de tener ese cuerpo sin ningún problema? Sonrió al sentir como llegaba el momento…

Metió de lleno con una última estocada todo su miembro y depositándolo todo dentro de la chica…la cual se retorció…para caer en el pecho de Issei, eso mientras respiraba con dificultad.

-feliz?...-pregunto el chico mientras miraba a la Diosa dragón.

-mucho…-el olor se había ido…ya no había nada…ahora todo era de issei…con ese último pensamiento cayó en los brazos de Morfeo…volviendo al reino de los sueños…

[16 horas para el apocalipsis]

Issei vio como la chica caía en un sueño…lentamente se aparto…fue difícil puesto que aun tenía toda su erección dentro de la chica…

Se separo de ella y la observo un rato, era algo que amaba, lo poco que realmente quería, pero como cualquier cosa que el quisiera…no se podría conservar…

Levanto la mano derecha para que una esfera transparente apareciera, jugo unos segundos con aquella esfera, para luego acercarse una vez más a Ophis. Al poner la esfera cerca de ella, pudo ver como esta, empezó a emanar un brillo color amarillo en el centro…

Al instante de eso el cuerpo de Ophis empezó a inundarse con su poder…el mismo que el había vuelto a reponer. La energía en torno a Ophis, se acumulo en una niebla negra, con la que poco a poco se fue alborotando por la habitación y finalizar llegando en la esfera la cual con forme se acumulaba la energía iba tornando el mismo color que la niebla…fue un proceso largo, puedo que el titulo de "infinito" no era en broma, sumando eso a la gran cantidad de energía que se extraía hacia que pareciera una cascada…pero en realidad no era más que un grifo, el cual mientras más se mantenía abierto, este podría llegar a dejar de derramar agua, la cual.

Al momento que la niebla había terminado, la esfera era negro solido…no había ni siquiera un mísero destello que de los reflejos de la luz, era negra.

Issei la observo un rato, para luego sonreír de la forma en la que normalmente ahora lo hacía…de forma predadora…

Abrió la boca a tal punto en el cual se pudo escuchar un crack, por parte de la mandíbula, la cual se disloco para que el tamaño se agrandara, eso para mover la esfera cerca de su boca, y luego meterla…se pudo ver como al meter la esfera y querer tragarla esta hizo un bollo en la garganta del chico, para finalizar el cruce y desaparecer.

Levanto la cabeza mirando el techo, mientras que las venas de su cuello de estiraba sobresaliendo, llegaron hasta los ojos, las cuencas fueron transformándose en color negro, mientras que los ojos volvían a ser azul, eso pero conservando su estado humano.

-haaaaaa- dijo en forma excitada-había olvidado lo bueno que era el poder…había gastado tanto en ella, que olvide lo que era…-cambio su vista hacia la chica, para luego sonreír normalmente-es por tu bien, si tuvieras todo esto no dudarías en querer ayudar-se acerco y acaricio sus cabellos.

La dejo descansar…pero volvió a ocurrir un hecho raro…cambio de forma otra vez…volviendo a ser la hermosa chica de cuerpo perfecto y deseable…

Se acerco cuidadosamente y deposito un beso en la frente de la chica, para luego levantarse y salir de la habitación…cerrando la puerta lentamente…

-perdón por no estar allí cuando despiertes…-susurro mientras que reaparecía su traje…

En un destello color negro desapareció de aquel lugar…

…

Cuando volvió a aparecer se encontraba donde estaba Rias, aun en las escaleras sin posibilidad de poder salir del lugar.

-Se termino…-dijo mientras se acercaba…por cada paso que daba el suelo se iba congelando.

Rias la cual no podía moverse, pero si sentir todo…solo pudo sentir lo siguiente…sus piernas empezaron a congelarse…no es como si funcionaran de todos modos…pero conforme pasaba los segundos y el sonido de cada paso, la capa de hielo se expandía más por el cuerpo de Rias…

-venganza…-susurro Issei para ponerse al lado de Rias agacharse y agarrar su cabeza por la parte de su cabello, sumando eso a la congelación que estaba experimentando…

Crack…

Un simple sonido de ruptura se escucho para luego levantar la cabeza de la chica la cual tenía las lagrimas congelas, y la piel de color azul medio morado por cual del hielo, no había sangre en el proceso, por el hielo, solo fue un pequeño movimiento para que todo terminara…

Rias Gremory…había muerto….

-completa…-termino loa frase que inicio para luego volver su vista a lo que quedaba del cuerpo de la chica, eso para sonreír…

-has visto el infierno al que van los humanos?-pregunto a la cabeza que tenía en la mano, sabiendo que obtendría respuesta-porque vas a un lugar parecido…solo que la ubicación…es mi interior…-termino para empezar a caminar hacia la salida por las escaleras asegurándose de pisar el cuerpo de la chica, siendo este quebrado al instante…

….

…

..

.

Despertar.

Rias despertó, levantándose de golpe recordándose todo lo ocurrido…movió sus manos a su rostro y los dedos de los pies, encontrándose que estaba funcional…

-mi lengua…-susurro para ella misma.

Miro a su alrededor sin comprender estaba en una habitación donde no había nada de nada, solo paredes normales con un color verde algo gastadas y una sola puerta de color marrón, con el barniz algo caído…

Escucho un ruido a su izquierda para no ver nada…

-arriba…-escucho un susurro que le fue familiar…

Levanto la vista para…

Cayo al piso de golpe por el miedo y el trauma, era Issei…quien estaba con la cabeza en una posición absurda, sus extremidades en el techo, mientras que su cabeza estaba volteada para poder observarla…

-veo que despertaste…-comento para caer al suelo otra vez, haciendo que su cabeza vuelva a la normalidad…

-tu…yo…estoy muerta?-pregunto desde el suelo.

-muerta? Créeme que debieras preferir estar muerta a lo que viene…-fue lo que contestó, la ira en los ojos de Issei era evidente-estas muerta en vida…eso si, pero para mi esas leyes me valen poco, si quiero tener tu alma en conciencia lo quiero…-fue la respuesta.

-Dónde estoy?-fue la pregunta viendo a Issei.

-Donde?-la ira en los ojos del joven se transformo en alegría al momento de ver la expresión de miedo junto con confusión en los ojos de la chica.

-pues…-

El Issei sonrió, esta vez de una forma tranquila, imposible de leer, se apoyo correctamente en sus piernas, para luego empezar a caminar hacia una simple dirección, el sonido de sus pisadas era lo único que se podía escuchar en la habitación, eso mientras que Rias lo miraba de forma inquisitiva, no entendía.

Cuando se puso al lado de la puerta, levanto su mano izquierda mientras que con el dedo índice empezó a hacer la seña universal de que se acercara. Al ser imposible negarse a la petición, Rias se hacer.

Al momento de que eso pasara, Issei movió su mano para poder abrir la puerta…

Lo que vio jamás se podría describir como algo de forma correcta…correcta? Que era lo correcto en aquella vista a la que tenía en frente?

Cayo de rodillas sin poder aguantar la vista que tenía enfrente…era horrible, el inferno? El único lugar en donde podría encontrar una similitud con eso…

Pudo ver…lo que era el verdadero infierno…

Cientos de cadáveres haciendo de suelo en aquel terreno, mientras que aun mas cadáveres formaban las paredes, que parecían interminables…no acababa la altura, era horrible, ahora noto como el olor a carne podrida y sangre rebosaba en el ambiente…no se podía evitar el asco…

Bueno...siendo eso esa era la mejor parte para ver, lo que seguía era otra cosa…Cientos…Miles…Millones? De seres humanos, ángeles, demonios todo lo que había consumido se encontraba en aquel lugar…era increíble la cantidad de cosas que podía ver…

Las pocas mujeres que logro visualizar…eran todas violadas de forma continua…podía ver como todos estaban de una forma de que un pequeño grupo se encontraba entero y el otro eran todos mutilados…Las mujeres y niñas…incluso los niños estaban siendo violados sin cesar, eso mientras que en las paredes o lo que sean esas cosas, se podía escuchar como la carne era consumida…restos de personas caían además…

-No...-Rias susurro al momento de ver como aquellos seres que estaban consumiendo a los demás era algo…parecidos a Issei…solo de forma deforme y el color negro en su piel denotaba…

-hermoso…-susurro el Issei a su lado…-hace un momento preguntaste dónde estabas, no? Pues no es el infierno…es mi estomago…-termino para desaparecer en el suelo, de modo que su cuerpo se iba hundiendo de forma constante.

Entendía…Rias entendía…

Lo que tenía enfrente era el lugar donde las alamas consumidas venían…las criaturas consumiendo era los que se encargaban de evitar que Issei muriera…todas esas cosas consumían un alma…que era ahora lo que sobraba eso…no entendía el porqué la morbididad en la que trabajaba…

Interrumpió sus pensamientos, al ver como la sangre empezaba a filtrarse en la habitación…abrió los ojos mientras que corrió y cerró la puerta…no podía terminar como aquellas mujeres…no otra vez…

-R..Ria…-escucho un susurro para ver por todos lados sin encontrar nada…

-Rias…-el mismo susurro volvió…se tiro al suelo mientras que las lagrimas caían de su rostro y abrazaba sus rodillas, no quería saber nada…ya era suficiente…además esa voz…

-Rias-esta vez fue más nítido y más cercano el llamado, no quería levantar la visa pero debía…

-RIAS!-fue el grito que hizo que levantara la vista…sus ojos estaban llorosos…no aguantaba más…Ya era suficiente!

Cuando conecto su vista con lo que era…no quería seguir…algo en ella se quebró…

En frente era Raiser…estaba atado con cadenas en la pared que hace unos momento no había nada…estaba con los brazos en lugar de las piernas y las piernas en lugar de los brazos…estaba desnudo…por lo que se podía su estomago relleno y un montón de coceduras…no tenia su virilidad…en lugar de eso tenía un agujero mal hecho creado al quitar carne y músculos de ese lugar…en su parte trasera tenia lo que parecía una manguera…la cual estaba conectada…como era transparente se podía ver un liquido color verde entrar…dentro de el…

Su cara no se salvo…le faltaba un ojo, en el espacio había un ojo de muñeca…solo le quedaban unos pocos dientes mientras que le cortaron la nariz y le raparon…

-esto te espera…-susurro antes de que el mismo liquido que entraba por la manguera de su ano, saliera por su boca, mientras que su único ojo se iba para atrás…

Rias quería vomitar…era asqueroso lo que tenía enfrente…podía ver la sangre en el suelo proveniente del chico…

De un momento a otro la puerta empezó a ser golpeada una y otra vez…

"esto te espera" sonó en su cabeza…

Se quedo al lado contrario de la habitación mientras que miraba la puerta ser pasado por unos brazos y podía escuchar la respiración desesperada y más…un ojo se asomo por la parte rota…no tenía poder…no podía hacer nada…

Las lagrimas volvieron a salir mientras susurro una vez más viendo como los hombres desnudos entraron en la habitación…podía ver como se acercaban de forma apurada…no dudaron en agarrarla y no se cuestionaron el penetrarla…tanto por la parte trasera y la boca…Rias solo podía ver y llorar…eso hasta que recibió un golpe en seco en la cabeza…

-PRIMERO EL BRAZO!-el grito de uno fue lo que desencadeno a los otros mientras que entre varios estiraban el brazo de la chica, aun siendo violado…se escucho el "crack" de la ruptura…para luego el sonido de la carne siendo arrancada se sobresaliera…

Tenia los ojos en la parte de atrás…mordió la virilidad de uno de los hombres en el proceso…solo para recibir un golpe que le rompió la mandíbula…sintió una pierna puesta en su espalda para luego la sangre saliera por todos lados…

Uno de sus brazos fue arrancado a pura fuerza bruta…terminaría igual? Siendo llenada de mierda literalmente mientras era abusada una y otra vez hasta terminar tan deforme que sería solo un alma para el uso de Issei…de las millones…nada especial…solo igual…

-ayuda…-lo único que susurro para que todo prosiga….

…

Issei sonreía mientras estaba con los ojos cerrados en un trono…podía ver todo lo que pasaba…nada más…

Tenía una mano donde estaba poyando su cara mientras que la sonrisa no se borraba…

Movió su mano hacia su pecho, sacando la caja donde seguía…el alma de kuroka…la trato con delicadeza…aun no era momento…faltaba poco para ella…sonrió…esta vez con tranquilidad…

Unos pasos se escucharon…desde la entrada de la habitación…la vio…Grayfia…estaba en un vestido color celeste, eso mientras que se acercaba tranquilamente a issei…la vio y realmente se puso feliz…era todo lo que necesitaba después de poner el mundo en su forma…cuando tenga a Red cerca…todo se solucionaría…

[14 horas para el apocalipsis]

Cuando Grayfia estuvo a su lado…el se levanto para abrazarla…el porque? Para que necesitaría eso…ahora ella era para el y el era para ellas…sonrió al sentir como correspondió el abrazo…nada más, cuando termine todo él y las chicas estarían felices…ellas merecían eso…

La perdida que sufrió pudo ser enorme…pero el seguiría para ella…no importa que…

Su olor…ahora era para el…movió una de sus manos acariciando su cabello color plata…la sensación fue hermosa…sintió como podía estar en paz después de mucho tiempo…

Enterró su cara en el cuello de la chica…fue tan feliz…tanto que…

-vaya…-sintió algo cálido resbalar por su mejilla-se siente raro, no Fia-chan?-pregunto el chico…

-si…-susurro mientras que imito la acción y puso sus dedos en la cabellera castaña del chico…-es como para estar así por la eternidad…-susurro mientras que una mano pasaba con la mano del chico tomándola…

-correcto…-al escuchar esa parte…-Eternidad juntos….dijo para seguir abrazado a la chica…

Caminaron lentamente a donde estaba el trono…

Issei se sentó para que Grayfia se sentara en su regazo…

-tengo algo de sueño…-susurro Issei…"cuando fue la última vez que durmió?"

-puedes descansar…falta poco…tomate un corto descanso…-comento Grayfia mientras que apoyaba su cabeza junto con el chico…

-si falta poco-comento entrecerrando los ojos-solo a un paso y terminara…dijo para cerrar los ojos.

…

Ophis había despertado…lo primero…su poder…ya no estaba…solo una fracción de lo que era…no menos que eso…

-supongo que ya no le pondré más retraso…-comento mientras levantaba una mano…aun desnuda y en la cama, pudo ver como una pequeña bola color negro apareció.

Paso mucho tiempo con la bola en la mano…incluso horas…antes de decir…lo siguiente mientras observaba la esfera color negro que daba algunos destellos oscuros que sobresalían…

-La mancha no sale…-comento…

Lo único que lleno la sala fue una luz purpura…antes de lo siguiente…

 **[12 horas para el apocapsis]**

 **Iré actualizando las demás historias en torno a la semana**


End file.
